Pokémon: The Blackburn Chronicles
by TheWriter22
Summary: Follow Riley Blackburn as he makes his way through the Pokémon world making friends and enemies along the way. This story will feature characters from various cartoons and TV shows. Rated T for language and violence in later chapters.
1. The Journey Begins

**Hello, Readers and welcome to my first attempt at a Pokémon story. I've been a fan of the franchise for years and I decided to put my other stories on hold for now (apologizes to my readers) hopefully this story will help get the gears turning. Now this story will have an OC traveling around the Pokémon world traveling to cities and towns based on TV shows. The story will have similarities to the Pokémon anime and contain elements from different TV shows. I hope you enjoy the first chapter and the rest of the story as well.-TheWriter22**

* * *

><p>The world of Pokémon, a fantastic place inhabited by interesting people and more importantly filled with over several hundred species of creatures called Pokémon, each with some unique abilities. These amazing creatures can normally be found all over living peacefully, from wide open green meadows to the darkest and deepest of caves, but as long as people can remember they have caught and trained Pokémon. Some of these Pokémon became people's pets while others trained them for combat against other Pokémon, those people are known as Pokémon Trainers and their goal in life is to become the very best like no one ever was. The idea of two Pokémon battling to satisfy the craving of combat for two people sounds barbaric but not only can these battles create friendships or rivalries between trainers but it also makes the Pokémon stronger which can increase the bond between Pokémon and trainer.<p>

The sun was rising over the hill and it's rays shine upon the small town below, this town is known as Embark Town, this is where are story begins.

Embark Town is a quiet little town with a population just under ninety, it buildings and homes are of simple designs except for the Pokémon lab but more on that soon. For now we turn our attention to a small brick house with a white picket fence and a small garden underneath a large window which if you look inside you'll see a woman of average height with long brown hair and blue eyes, she was wearing a long sleeve light green shirt and a knee long white skirt. Her name is Eliza Blackburn but I'm afraid is not the one I brought you to this house to see, it was the person upstairs who Eliza was cooking breakfast for we're here to meet.  
>"Riley, sweetheart, it's time to come down for breakfast." Eliza called up the stairs before returning to table to eat<br>As she sat down she heard footsteps descending down the steps at a fast pace. She looked to see the owner of the footsteps making their way to the door.  
>"Riley Nigel Blackburn, where do you think you're going?"<br>The person at the door turned around revealing to us a male standing at 5'7 with dark brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a black wind breaker jacket with two brown lines running vertically from the shoulders to the cuffs of the sleeves that he wore over a light dark grey shirt with a picture of a Golem on it. He wore a pair blue jeans, a pair of dark brown hiking boots, and had a crimson colored backpack over his left shoulder.  
>"It's ten after seven, Professor Cypress will be giving away the starter Pokémon at any minute, unless you forgot today is the day that I start my Pokémon journey."<br>"Don't be silly, I know you're leaving home today, that is why I made breakfast hoping we could have one last meal before you leave."  
>Riley stared at his mother who had sadness in her eyes, so he placed his bag down next to the door and walked over then sat down at the table. His mom smiled as she went over to the counter to grab the syrup for the waffles.<br>"_I can't believe even at the age of sixteen I fall for her sad mom trick_." Riley thought as he took a bite of his bacon  
>It was forty minutes after seven and Riley had finished his breakfast and was getting ready to walk out the door. He told his mother goodbye but she informed him that she was going to meet him at Cypress's lab after he chose his first Pokémon.<br>"Then I'll see you in a bit." Riley promised before walking out the door  
>Riley walked through the gate of the picket fence then made his way up the road towards Professor Cypress's homelaboratory. On his way he couldn't help but smile as the day he's waited for since he was six had come, the only question was which Pokémon would he choose, normally the choices would be between a fire-type, a water-type, or a grass-type Pokémon. However Cypress had decided to change it up this year and let the trainers choose from three Pokémon rare to the area. Riley began to run at the halfway point and reached the lab in no time, but when he arrived he saw a large group of people standing around at the main entrance. He made his way trough the crowd to see what every one was looking at, for standing in front of him were two trainers showing off their Pokémon. The first trainer was a younger female and next to her was a sheep looking Pokémon called Mareep, while the second trainer was male a little older than the girl but younger than Riley with a Pokémon that resembled an extremely hair pig called Swinub.  
>"Crud, two out of three taken." Riley said<br>He was getting ready to go get his Pokémon when someone in the crowd shouted.  
>"Look, here comes the third trainer."<br>Riley looked and saw the third trainer walking towards them, it was a young man wo was the same height as Riley, he had black hair and green eyes, he wore a grey jacket over a red shirt, he had on a pair blue jeans along with black running shoes, and a black backpack on their back. Riley immediately recognized the person.  
>"Kip Cypress?" He shouted loud enough that the boy heard him<br>"We'll if it isn't Riley Blackburn," Kip acknowledged Riley, "did you come here to see me off on my journey?"  
>"I actually came here to get my first Pokémon." Riley corrected<br>"I'm afraid your too late for I've got the best Pokémon my uncle had to offer, here let me show you."  
>Kip pulled out a metallic ball, the top half was a bright red while the bottom half was white and there was black line going around the middle and forming a black circle with a white button in the middle.<br>"Inside this Poké ball is the Pokémon that will make me champion, come on out, Gible."  
>When the Poké ball opened up there was a flash of white light, the light moved to the ground and started to take shape. The light cleared and there stood a small Pokémon, it was small and pudgy with a big mouth filled with sharp teeth, no neck, and arms that start at the outer edges of its jaws. It was dark blue, with a red underbelly that covers its abdomen to the bottom of its jaw. It had a horn on each side of its head with a light blue stripe in the middle plus another single light blue stripe wrapping around its back. The most noticeable feature was the fin on its head.<br>"What do you think?"  
>"I'm confused, I thought you wanted to become a Pokémon professor like your uncle." Riley stated<br>"True, I did until a few years ago when my dad took me to a Pokémon tournament in Redbark City, there I saw trainers with Pokémon so powerful that I stood up in my seat and cheered and afterwards I told myself that one day that'll be me standing in the spotlight with my unstoppable Pokémon."  
>"Okay, that is enough, Kip." Someone said<br>Riley and the rest of the crowd look behind Kip to see an older looking man with grayish black hair, dressed in a white lab coat, a blue shirt, black slacks and shoes. The man was Professor Walter Cypress, the local Pokémon professor and Kip's uncle.  
>"Come on, Uncle Walter, I'm just showing of my awesome Gible."<br>"We'll you three kids better be off, it would be best if you reached Hinspiel City before dark."  
>No argument came from Kip as he and the other two trainers said goodbye before heading out to begin their journey. Professor Cypress turned to go back to his home when someone approached him.<br>"Excuse me, Professor."  
>Cypress turned around to see Riley standing in full traveling gear.<br>"Hello, Riley," he greeted, "going on a hike today?"  
>"No, I was hoping to start my journey today."<br>"I'm afraid all the starter Pokémon are gone, maybe you can try again next year."  
>"I don't want sound like a brat but I've been waiting for this for ten years."<br>"Why did you wait ten years when you could start at age ten?"  
>"I felt I wasn't ready to leave home yet, but I spend some of my free time taking survival training courses to prepare myself to venture out into the wild."<br>"Sounds like your real serious about becoming a Pokémon trainer."  
>"I sure am," Riley shouted with enthusiasm, "so are you sure there isn't a Pokémon for me?"<br>Cypress stared at Riley a boy he knew almost all his life, a boy who several times had helped him out around his lab during the summers. Now the same boy was standing in front of him asking for a Pokémon, he wasn't lying when he said all starter Pokémon were all gone but then he had an idea.  
>"Okay, Riley, I'll give you a Pokémon, follow me."<br>Riley chuckled before following Cypress to his lab. Once inside he started to remember all the times he helped out the professor and like all those times he smiled like crazy. Then out of nowhere something tackled him, when he looked he saw a red, penguin-like Pokémon with a white, hollow tail. Its face and chest covered in white feathers with two, three-pointed crests above its eyes. Black markings surround its circular eyes, and it had a light yellow beak and feet with two toes and a single white dot on his stomach. It was Professor Cypress's own personal Pokémon, Delibird.  
>"Hey, Delibird," Riley greeted the Pokémon with a pat on the head, "good to see you pal."<br>The most interesting thing about this Pokémon is that it uses its hollow tail as a sack which it carries various items, and wasting no time Delibird reached into the sack and pulled out an oatmeal cookie. Cypress saw this and didn't look amused.  
>"Delibird, what have I told you about taking the cookies off my desk?"<br>"Deli deli." Was all the Pokémon could say  
>"I know they are your favorite but if you just ask me instead of just taking them then I wouldn't be so mad."<br>Delibird didn't say anything. Instead he reached into the sack and pulled out another cookie which he gave to Cypress who smiles as he accepted the apology before continuing his business with Riley on which Delibird decided to tag along. They entered a room full of different computers and machines and in the center of the room as a small table that until recently had three Poké balls on it.  
>"Wait right here, Riley." Cypress instructed as he went into another room<br>Riley stood excited for he was about to receive his first ever Pokémon. Honestly he didn't care what Pokémon he got he was just happy that he was finally going to start his journey. Delibird meanwhile was wondering around the lab doing some of his task, like sweeping the floor. Then Cypress came back into the room ten minutes later with an item in each hand. In his left Riley saw a red PDA like device with a Poké ball logo on the front and in his right hand was a Poké ball.  
>"Sorry I took so long," he apologized, "I was trying to choose the right Pokémon for you and I believe I got it."<br>He held his hands out and Riley eagerly took both objects.  
>"I finally have my very own Pokémon." Riley shouted with joy<br>"Go on, call out your Pokémon." Cypress suggested  
>Riley smiled as he turned around, took a deep breath, then got into a pose similar to that of a pitcher in baseball.<br>"All right, come on out." He shouted as he threw the Poké ball  
>When the ball left his hand it opened and the same light that came from Kip's ball emerged. This time when the light cleared the Pokémon was wasn't anything like Kip's, the Pokémon was a short, crocodile looking creäture with a long snout and tail. Its body was mostly light brown except for the black stripes crossing over and under its legs and its pink underbelly. It had a black stripe on its snout in front of its eyes, and black covering the tip of its tail. Its eyes resembled binoculars and with black shrouding all around the front.<br>"What is this Pokemon?"he asked  
>"I suggest you use that I gave you." Cypress said<br>"What will it do?"  
>"It's called a Pokédex, and every time you come across a new Pokémon all you have to do is open it and it will tell you what you need to know."<br>"Cool, let's try it."  
>He turned back towards his Pokémon, opened up the Pokédex and pointed it at his Pokémon.<br>"Sandile," the device spoke in an electronic male voice while revealing the Pokémon's identity, "The Desert Croc Pokémon, Sandile is commonly found in the desert where it uses the heat from the sand to regulate its body heat and the black circle around its eyes is a membrane that helps Sandile see in the harsh desert sun."  
>"Sandile, sounds like a cool Pokémon."<br>Riley walked over to Sandile and reached down to pick him up.  
>"You ready to go on an amazing journey?" Riley ask his Pokémon<br>Sandile stared at him then without warning it began snapping its powerful jaw at him. Luckily Riley was able to keep Sandile away from his face.  
>"Don't worry," Cypress said, "he'll do that until he gets to know you better."<br>"I bet by the time we reach Hinspiel City we'll be the best of friends."  
>Cypress smiled at Riley's optimism knowing that Sandile isn't that hard to train but befriending it would be a challenge but he had a feeling that Riley could pull it off in a few hours. He then remembered something important.<br>"Hold on, Riley, there is something else I need to give you for your journey,"Cypress said before handing him six Poké balls,"you can catch some more Pokémon for your team but remember you can only can carry six Pokémon at a time."  
>"What happens to the seventh?" Riley asked<br>"It will be automatically transported here for safe keeping," Cypress explained, "Now if you're ready to go I'll walk you out."  
>He led Riley and Sandile (who Riley decided to leave out of his Poké ball for now) outside where his mother and some of the other townspeople were there to see him off.<br>"I can't believe it my son is officially a Pokémon trainer, so where is the lucky Pokémon?" His mother wondered  
>"Right here," Riley replied as he picked up Sandile and held the Pokémon up to his mom, "say hello to Sandile."<br>"I'll say this he is cute." His mother commented as she went to touch its nose  
>"Mom, be careful." Riley warned her<br>Then just like in the lab Sandile started snapping his jaw uncontrollably. Riley stepped back until the snapping stopped.  
>"Sorry about that, we're in the bonding phase, once he begins to like me he'll stop doing that, I promise."<br>"We'll I hope so, for I want you to have all your fingers when you come back."  
>His mother then reached into her pocket and pulled out a black cellphone looking device.<br>"Here, take this Poké gear used it to call me everyday."  
>Riley took the Poké gear and placed it in this pocket, he then put Sandile back on the ground so that his mother could give him a hug goodbye.<br>"Call me as soon as you reach Hinspiel City, okay."  
>"Don't worry I'll call."<br>The hug ended and Riley began walking away from crowd. He then remembered his Pokémon  
>"Come on, Sandile, let's roll."<br>Sandile didn't budge he remained still, this got Riley worried for he was afraid that Sandile wasn't going to listen to him, however his worries soon ended as Sandile took a step forward and made his way to Riley who smiled then turned back around and continued to make his way towards the edge of town while waving goodbye to his mom and his hometown of Embark Town.

* * *

><p><strong>The chapter is done but the story is just beginning and I bet there are several questions going through your head. "What will be the first Pokémon he catches?", "What show will the first city be based on?", etc. I'm afraid you'll have to keep reading to find out. Stay tuned<strong>


	2. New Pokémon New Friend

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Pokémon related or any fictional characters from any TV show or cartoon, I do however own Riley Blackburn and any other OC that will appear in this story.**

**At last the second chapter to The Blackburn Chronicles.**

**Before we begin I like to go over something real quick. Words that are in **_italics _**will mean someone is thinking, words in _Bold/italics_****will mean the Pokédex is talking, and** underlined **words means someone is reading a sign, a poster, or a boom title**.** Enjoy**

* * *

><p>We join Riley and Sandile as they continue to make their way towards Hinspiel City. It was twelve thirty when they reached the forest near Embark Town, Riley whose been walking for hours decided to take a break and sat down in the shade of a large tree, Sandile made himself comfortable as Riley searched in his bag for some food.<br>"Here we go," Riley said as he pulled out two things of beef jerky,"I think you'll like these a lot."  
>He held a piece down in front of Sandile's face, who lifted his head slightly to smell the piece of dried meat. By the way he smiled Riley assumed he liked the smell of it but then Sandile opened his mouth and lunged forward. Riley quickly dropped the piece of jerky and Sandile caught it in his mouth and began to chew happily.<br>"Okay that was close, you almost Captain Hooked me."  
>Sandile turned his head and looked at Riley while he chewed on the jerky that he almost amputated Riley's hand to get. Riley sat straight up and looked at his Pokémon directly in the eyes.<br>"Look, Professor Cypress said that you would quit constantly trying to bite the more we get to know each other, now in the few hours we've spent together the amount of times you tried to bite me have deceased so I know there is some part of you that is starting to like me."  
>Sandile didn't say anything as he turned his head back and continued chewing. Riley gave up on trying to get through to the little reptile and thought this would be a good time to take a little nap. A few hours passed as Riley slept until a loud rattle woke him, he knew right away that the rattling was coming from his bag.<br>"Sandile, stay out of my bag." Riley shouted while his eyes were still closed  
>However when he opened his eyes he saw Sandile laying a few feet from him asleep.<br>"If you're right there then who is going through my bag?"  
>Riley slowly turned his head to the right where he saw two furry legs sticking out of his bag. He then slowly approached his bag, taking extra precaution not to alert the thing rummaging through his stuff to his presence. He manage to reach his bag and without thinking he grabbed the pair of legs and pulled the creäture out of his bag with enough force that Riley lost his footing and fell backwards on to the ground which the sound of the crash woke up Sandile who quickly turned to face Riley. The said trainer was able to get back up just in time to see the menace once and for all. To his surprise it was a Pokémon, this one resembled as a bear cub covered in short, orange-brown fur that stood on two legs. Its muzzle was a light tan color with a small black nose and black eyes. It had a slightly paler tan crescent marking on its face, and it's ears we're round. It had three claws on its forepaws, and two claws on its hind paws and it's tail was short, round, and puffy.<br>"Let's see what I'm dealing with exactly." Riley said as he pulled out his Pokédex.  
>"<strong><em>Teddiursa, The Little Bear Pokémon<em>**," the Pokédex informed, "**_This cute, cuddly Pokémon is easily frightened and enjoys licking its paws, which are usually covered with sweet honey_**."  
>"Then what is it doing in my bag?"<br>That is when he notice the Teddiursa holding three pieces of jerky in its left hand.  
>"Hey give that back." Riley hollered at the little Pokémon<br>At that moment Teddiursa made a run for it and Riley learned that the Pokédex was right about it being frightened easily.  
>"You're not getting away from me," Riley said as picked up his bag, "for I'm going to catch you."<br>He bolted after the Pokémon while Sandile watched until he saw the jerky in the bear's hand, Sandile let out a growl before chasing after the thieving Pokémon. Riley was about to catch up to Teddiursa when suddenly he saw Sandile run past him so did the Teddiursa who looked back for a brief second then did its best to increase its speed.  
>The view switches to the middle of the forest where we see someone walking along the path. It was a girl standing at 5'6 with dirty blonde hair that she had in a low ponytail and her eyes were brown. She was wearing a pine green light jacket over a purple shirt, a pair of dark grey hiking pants, and a pair of plain grey sneakers. She also had a purple duffle bag with a pattern similar to that on an Arbok's belly. She was looking at a map trying to figure out where to go, that is when she heard something approaching from behind, She turned and saw a Teddiursa running down the path.<br>"Alright," she said pulling out a Poké ball, "looks like I'm going to get me a Teddiursa."  
>Her moment of joy ended when she spotted two more figures, the first one was a Pokémon she didn't recognize while the other was a boy who was smiling as he followed the two Pokémon. Somehow the chase led the unknown Pokémon chasing the Teddiursa in a circle around her. She tried to get out but before she could move the tail of the second Pokémon hit her left ankle with enough force causing her to fall to the ground. This however didn't stop the chase as it continued.<br>"This is getting ridiculous," Riley remarked, "time to see what attacks Sandile can use."  
>He opened his Pokédex and found a list off attacks for Sandile.<br>"Sandile, use Bite."  
>Sandile heard the command and close the gap between him and Teddiursa, who turned to see Sandile jumping up and clamping it jaw around its right arm. This caused the bear Pokémon to spin in a desperate attempt to shake of the Pokémon biting it. Eventually Teddiursa succeeded in throwing off Sandile who landed a few feet away, however due to all the spinning Teddiursa lost sight of where it was going and ran face first into a tree resulting in it begin knocked out. Riley smiled as he took out a Poké ball which he threw at the unconscious Teddiursa, when it made contact the ball opened and the Teddiursa began to glow red as it transformed into a type of energy before being sucked inside the Poké ball. The ball landed and started to shake while the button on front flickered red.<br>"Come on, please don't break out."  
>The Poké ball shook and shook then stopped and the red light faded. Riley chuckled as ran over to the Poké ball containing the new caught Teddiursa.<br>"Welcome to the party, Teddiursa," Riley greeted before turning to Sandile, "you okay pal?"  
>Sandile had gotten back up and proceeded to run towards Riley who bent down to embrace his Pokémon in a hug, this moment shattered when Sandile ran past him and began eating the jerky that Teddiursa dropped when it ran into the tree.<br>"Wait, so you're telling me the reason you chased after Teddiursa only because it took the jerky?"  
>Sandile nodded his head yes while chewing on the jerky. Riley couldn't help but groan at his Pokémon's actions. That is when he heard someone laugh, he turned to a girl walking up to him.<br>"Sorry, I find it funny that your Pokémom attacked that Teddiursa just to get some food." The girl explained  
>"Tell me about," Riley agreed, "here I thought Sandile was starting to like me."<br>This seemed to intrigue the girl's interest.  
>"So that's a Sandile," she said,"I never seen one before, where did you catch it?"<br>"I didn't catch him, he is actually my starter Pokémon."  
>"Weird Pokémon to start out with, how are yo two getting along?"<br>"At first he wouldn't stop biting me and now, we'll I'm not sure."  
>"How long had you had him?"<br>"Only a couple of hours, I'm hoping if he's out of his ball for a while then we'll get along."  
>"Reminds of when I started out."<br>"How long have you been a trainer?" Riley asked  
>"Around a month and a half, I came from Redbark City with my Spheal."<br>"Spheal?"  
>She reached into her bag and pulled out a Poké ball from her bag.<br>"Time to say hello, Spheal."  
>When the Poké ball opened a spherical, seal-like creäture appeared, it had a short, flat tail with light blue plushy fur and several white spots of various sizes on its back. The eyes black and circular, it had small tusks protruding from its upper jaw, its ears small and rounded. Both it's stubby flippers and its underside was beige.<br>"Spheal." The Pokémon greeted  
>Riley naturally took out his Pokédex.<br>"**_Spheal, The Clap Pokémon_**," the Pokédex informed, "**_Its round body makes it a poor swimmer and can only move around by walking slowly, or rolling, when happy or cheerful this Ice/Water type Pokémon will clap its fins_**."  
>"Neat Pokémon you got here."<br>The girl was enjoying the smile on the boy's face as he examined her Spheal, that is when an idea popped into her head.  
>"You and I should have a quick battle." She suggested<br>"Excuse me?" Riley questioned  
>"A battle," the girl repeated, "Sandile VS Spheal."<br>"I maybe a rookie but I know very well that Sandile is part ground type thus giving Spheal a double type advantage."  
>"I'm only trying to help for a battle is the easiest way for a trainer and his Pokémon to bond."<br>"I'll challenge the next person I see for I doubt you're the only trainer around here."  
>Riley looked down at his watch and noticed the time.<br>"I would love to stay but I have to reach Hinspiel City before dark."  
>"Do you mind if I tag along?"<br>"I hate for you to go out your way."  
>"Well ironically I was heading that way before your attempt to capture Teddiursa slowed me down."<br>"Hello, I caught it remember," Riley pointed out, "although I guess it won't hurt to have another human to talk to along the way."  
>"Good, I'm Clara Goddard by the way." The girl finally introduced herself<br>"Riley Blackburn."  
>The two shook hands before they each got ready to make their way through the forest towards Hinspiel City.<br>"So, Riley," Clara spoke up, "where did you and Sandile come from exactly?"  
>"Embark Town." Riley answered<br>"Cool, so do you know Professor Walter Cypress?  
>"Obviously, since he gives all trainers who start in Embark Town their starter Pokémon."<br>"Silly question, sorry."  
>"My turn for a question," Riley said, "who gave you Spheal?"<br>"I actually had him for over a year," Clara answered," you see both my parents are reporters for the Redbark Times, which means frequent trips around the world, anyways last year I tagged along with them as usual when they went up north to report on some archaeological find but long story short I found Spheal playing around the site and the rest pretty much wrote itself."  
>"How did your parents take it when you told them you wanted to become a Pokémon Master?"<br>"Oh I don't want to become a master of Pokémon." Clara stated  
>"Why, don't think you have the skills to become number one?"<br>"It's not that, it's just I've dreamt of becoming a reporter myself one day."  
>"How come your out here then?"<br>"Weren't you listening I just said I wanted to become a reporter."  
>"You said that it is your dream."<br>"A dream I'm planning on fulfilling for I'm out here to find a story that I hope will live up to my parent's reputation," she informed, "as for you Riley Blackburn, what is purpose of being out here?  
>"I always enjoyed the idea traveling the world, going to new places, meeting new people and seeing new Pokémon," Riley explained, "plus you know, to become a Pokémon Master in the process."<br>"Then you'll need to capture more Pokémon because I'm afraid two won't help you complete that goal."  
>"At least I have two, all you have is Spheal."<br>"Wrong, I have two other Pokémon who you might see later," Clara corrected, "if you can wait that long."  
>After walking for nearly two hours the trio (Riley, Sandile, and Clara) saw a sign up ahead.<br>"Hinspiel City," Riley read the sign, "six miles."  
>"We better get moving if we want to get there before dark." Clara suggested<br>Riley nodded then started to run down the road followed by Sandile and Clara.

* * *

><p><strong>Not only did Riley catch his first Pokémon but he has made a new friend named Clara. What will the next part of the adventure hold? Stay tuned. P.S. I really want this story to work, so I'm opened to any suggestions for this story.<strong>


	3. Hinspiel City

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, or any characters that one can trace back to any TV show or cartoon, I do however own any OC that appear in this story (Riley Blackburn, Clara Goddard, etc).**

* * *

><p>Hinspiel City, a place known for its historic buildings, fine dining, beautiful parks, and for its gorgeous sunset which was being witness first hand by Riley and Clara who were standing on top of a hill looking down at city as the rays from the sun hit the windows of the buildings below causing them to shine brightly.<p>

"Fascinating," Clara said, "I've been here several times in my life but I never seen it like this, it's amazing."

"I must admit it is pretty but it's also getting dark," Riley stated, "we better get to the Pokémon Center before they close the main doors for the night."

"Right."

The trio headed down the hill towards the city and entered through the main road

"Hold it right there." a voice shouted out

They than saw a man approach them from the left, he had brown hair and was wearing a policemen's uniform but what really took them by surprise was the wheelchair he was using to move around.

"I'm afraid I can't let you go any further."

"Why?" Riley and Clara shouted simultaneously

The man pointed to a nearby sign which Riley walked up and read.

"No Pokémon out of their Poké balls beyond this point, all violators shall be reported to the Hinspiel City Police Department."

So if you wouldn't mind, please but you Pokémon back in its Poké ball."

"I would but you see mister..."

"The name is Officer Swanson."

"Sorry, Officer Swanson, but I'm in the bonding phase with my Sandile here so it's important that he stays out."

Officer Swanson took a deep breath before resuming the conversation.

"You seem like a nice kid but five years ago some punks thought it would be "sweet" if their Pokémon caused the city near a million dollars in damages, now the only places in the city where Pokémon can roam free are people's homes and the Pokémon Center."

"Speaking of the Pokémon Center, do you know where we can find it?"

"I sure do, Miss, it's three block down this road past the local gym."

Thanks, Officer Swanson." The duo thanked

"No problem," Swanson said than remembered something, "before you go I want to make something clear, since you two seem like decent kids I'll let you off with a warning about your Sandile, but next time I see it out of a Poké ball I'll have to follow the law."

"Don't worry, he'll be in his Poké ball soon." Riley promised before Clara and him walked away

"For a minute I thought he forgot Sandile was out of his Poké ball." Riley stated

"Sorry about that," Clara apologized, "I guess I'm not good at manipulating conversations yet, which if I want to become a journalist it's a skill I need to learn."

"You'll get there soon."

"Sandile." Sandile said

"Sandile agrees with me, I think."

They reached the halfway point to the Pokémon Center when they noticed a building on their left. The building was a large warehouse with a single large chimney on top, they walked closer to it and when Clara touched the door she jumped back.

"The door hot or something?" Riley asked out of concern

"No, cold," Clara corrected, " I really don't care for the cold."

"Says the girl with an ice type Pokémon."

"I have nothing against ice type Pokémon, now let's get to the Pokémon center."

Riley and Sandile followed her down the road where after a five minutes they saw another building but this one was an old brown brick gymnasium building that the city had kept in top condition. On top of the building was a sign that read, Hinspiel City Gym.

"Wow, a real life Pokémon Gym." Riley said with joy before running up to the building a started to knock on the door.

"Riley, what on Earth are you doing?" Clara screamed as she and Sandile ran up to him

Riley turned around and suddenly became embarrassed by his actions.

"Sorry, I just wanted to meet the gym leader that's all."

"If you could read the sign it says that the gym isn't opened until further notice, so there's no one here to answer, now let's get to the Pokémon Center before it closes, I'm not looking forward to sleeping on a park bench."

Riley sighed in defeat and followed Clara to the Pokémon Center which luckily for him it closed the main doors three minutes after they arrived. They looked around and saw all the different trainers and their Pokémon relaxing from their long journeys. Riley also noticed a poster advertising the up coming Pokémon League.

"You know you have to collect eight gym badges to gain entry into the Pokémon League, right?" Clara asked Riley who was studying the poster.

"I know, once I get more Pokémon collecting those badges will be easy."

Clara was about to say something when she heard someone walking up to them.

"I can't believe it, you managed to get here without being eaten by a wild Pokémon." Someone joked

Riley saw Kip Cypress walking up to Clara and him along with his Pokémon, Gible. He also saw a boy with him, the same boy who got the Swinub earlier. He was a little shorter than Clara, he had blonde and blue eyes, he was wearing a jacket like Kip's but it was brown that he wore over a black shirt, he also wore blues and hiking boots like Riley.

Hello, Kip." Riley greeted

"Hello yourself, Blackburn," Kip said before turning to the boy, "you know Ian from back home."

"Hey." Ian greeted

Kip than saw Clara next to Riley.

"So, Blackburn, I see you got yourself a traveling companion."

"This is Clara Goddard," Riley introduced Clara, "I ran into her a few hours ago in the forest."

"Actually his Sandile knocked me down when it was chasing another Pokémon." Clara corrected

Kip and Ian noticed Sandile down by the duo's feet.

"Cool, I never seen one in person." Ian stated

"I must say that Sandile is sure impressive but I'm sure your other Pokémon are just as good." Kip said

Riley didn't say anything but Kip knew what he was thinking.

"Come on, tell us how many Pokémon you have," Kip playfully begged, "I have four and both Ian and Lola have three."

"Whose Lola?" Clara asked

"She is the youngest of us that left home." Riley explained

"Back to the question, Blackburn."

Before Riley could answer a woman with long dark blonde hair and brown eyes. She was transitional white lab coat with a blue shirt underneath and a pair of black pants.

"Hello," she greeted Riley and Clara, "welcome to the Hinspiel City Pokémon Center, my name is Dr. Jennifer Keller, I am the head doctor of this center, do you want us to heal your Pokémon this evening?"

"Yeah, that would be great." Clara said as she handed Keller three Poké balls

Riley handed Dr. Keller the Poké ball that held Teddiursa.

"He at least caught one other Pokémon, got to give him credit for that." Kip remarked

Riley the took out Sandile's Poké ball, than looked down to the Desert Croc Pokémon.

"Okay, buddy, this nice woman is going to make sure that your all rested up, will that be okay with you?"

Sandile stared at Riley for a moment before nodding his head. Riley smiled and held up the Poké ball.

"Sandile, return."

Sandile was than transformed into the same red light as Teddiursia which vanished into the Poké ball and handed it to Dr. Keller.

"I have your Pokémon healed up by morning, so feel free to relax and hangout out," Keller said, "you can get snacks and drinks from that vending machine and we'll give you cots for you to sleep on."

"Thanks, the group said

Two hours had past which Riley spent an hour of talking to his mother, Professor Cypress, and Delibird who were all excited to hear about capturing his first Pokémon, than he introduced them to Clara who they seemed to like very much. The group was now sitting on the cots that Dr. Keller's nurses brought talking about the step in their journeys.

"First thing tomorrow Ian and I are going to see if we can catch up with Lola at her grandparents house than were going to head towards Hillwood City to get our first gym badge." Kip informed Riley and Clara

"I heard that is an excellent gym for beginners." Clara stated

"I sure like to see your Sandile in action, Blackburn."

"We could battle tomorrow." Riley suggested

"As good as that sounds, I would like to build my team up some more," Kip declined," but we'll battle once we both win two badges, how does that sound?"

"Good idea I'll call you when I win two."

"Okay, tomorrow we'll all head towards Hillwood City."

(The next morning)

The small group was already up and ready to go, all that was left was to pick up their Pokémon. They all approached the front desk and a minute later.

_**Ding-ding-ding-ding-ding**_

"Good morning," Dr. Keller greeted, " I hope you all slept well."

She reached into the healing machine then pulled out four different trays that she gave to each trainer who removed their Poké balls.

"Hope you don't mind but where are you four headed?"

"Hillwood City," Kip eagerly answered, "Ian, Riley, and I are hoping to get our first gym badge."

"Speaking of gym badges, where is the Hinspiel City gym leader?" Riley spoke up

"Their traveling for an important task and will be back in a few months," Keller explained, "so if you're wanting to get a badge to compete in the Pokémon League then you can come back later and challenge them."

"We will and thanks for healing our Pokémon." Ian said

"You're welcome, and be sure to come visit next time you're in town."

The group bid Dr. Keller a farewell as they headed towards Hillwood City. They soon came to path leading going two different directions. Riley took out the map he borrowed from Clara.

"According to this map Hillwood City is to the left." Riley informed

"Lola's grandparents live just down this road," Kip said, "we'll pick her up on the way."

He proceeded to run down the road followed by Ian while Clara stood there with Riley who was still looking at the map.

"Come on, if we don't hurry Kip, Ian, and Lola, will have won their first badge by the time we get there." She said

"Let's get going." Riley said

Clara smiled as she began walking down the path towards Hillwood City but after a minute she noticed something was wrong.

"Riley?"

She turned around to see Riley walking the opposite direction.

"Riley, you're going the wrong way." Clara shouted as she ran to him

"Change of plans, we're going this way." Riley informed as he started moving

"Where is this new plan taking us?"

Riley quickly stopped and pointed at the map.

"Here."

They resumed walking while Clara looked at the spot Riley pointed out to her.

"Crossroad City?" Clara questioned

"It has a gym and it's where I'm going to win my first badge."

"Riley, I heard of this gym, it's not a first badge type of gym, it's more of a seventh badge type, meaning we go to the other gyms then circle back to Crossroad City before coming back to the Hinspiel City Gym."

Sadly her words didn't affect his decision for he kept walking down the road. Clara stood there deciding if she should follow him. Then a thought appeared in her mind

"_It's not exactly a headliner but definitely a front page story_." She thought

She quickly caught up with Riley who noticed a smile on her face.

"Why are you smiling like that?"

"I found my story."

* * *

><p><strong>Riley sets out on his quest to collect eight gym badges to compete in the Pokémon League starting with the Pokémon Gym in Crossroad City. Will he succeed or was this decision a rookie mistake? Stay Tuned<strong>


	4. The Old Man and the Fishing Pond

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, I do however own all the human characters In this story.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>We join Riley and Clara as they make their way to Crossroad City, where Riley is hoping to win his first badge. However they are for now taking a break for Riley was finishing up his first ever Pokémon battle against a boy who had challenged him and Clara had volunteered to act as referee for the match. Riley had won the first battle against the boy's Geodude, The Rock Pokémon with Sandile, now it was Teddiursa Vs Venonat, The Insect Pokémon.<p>

"Venonat, use Tackle." The boy ordered his Pokémon

Venonat obeyed and lunged towards Teddiursa.

"Teddiursa, dodge then use Furry Swipes." Riley instructed

Right when Venonat was less than a foot away Teddiursa rolled to the left, quickly stood back up, and unleashed three powerful strikes with its claws. The attack caused Venonat to fall on it's back with a small thud.

"Venonat is unable to battle," Clara shouted, "Teddiursa wins, Victory goes to Riley."

"Gosh, I thought my Venonat had you when I had it used confusion on Teddirusa." The boy stated

"It takes more than that to beat the coolest Teddiursa in the world." Riley said

"Teddiursa." The little bear Pokémon agreed

"Would you mind if we exchanges numbers so we can battle again?" The boy asked

"You bet, I'll look forward to battling your Graveler and Venomoth."

"You think my Pokémon will become that strong someday?"

"Them and all the other Pokémon you catch."

The boy smiled as he and Riley exchanged numbers.

"Thanks, Riley."

"You're welcome, Alan."

The duo soon parted ways with Alan and continued on their journey. Hours passed since Riley's battle and Clara could tell what was on his mind.

"It was sweet what you said to Alan back there," Clara complimented, "judging by his age and the number of Pokémon he had, it most likely that battle was his first lost."

"What's your point?" wondered Riley

"My point is that if that was his first lost you helped him feel better by saying his Pokémon will grow stronger due to his skills as a trainer plus encouraging him to build his team for future battles."

"That is a good point but mostly he reminds me of myself." Riley admitted

"How did he remind you of yourself"

"For starters most kids his age have either a Rattata or a Pidgey, but Alan had a Geodude and a Venonat," Riley explained, "I can relate for I am also pulling away from the crowd by going to a different gym first instead of the one everybody else always goes to win their first badge."

"So you decided to go to Crossroad City because you don't want your journey to go like everybody else?" Clara asked

"Every trainer has their own story, so why can't the chapters in mine be any different?"

"I love that, you mind if I quote you on that?"

Riley approved and Clara quickly jotted it down on a piece of paper. They left Hinspiel City a day and a half ago which gave them a lot of time to get know each other, Clara even talked about her two other Pokémon, Electrike and Sandshrew. Riley official met them in person last night during dinner which he prepared thanks to his survival training (and his mom), and surprisingly Sandile and Sandshrew became quick friends (Riley believes because their both Ground-type Pokémon). A short time later the duo came upon a large pond and near the edge of the pond was a shack where they saw an old man dressed like an fashioned fisherman standing outside talking to two gentlemen in suits and as they got closer they discovered the conversation wasn't friendly.

"You're two weeks late on you payment, old man." One of then men informed

"Please, just me another week." The old man begged

"Why should me," asked the second man, "there's a rumor going around that no bodies buying your homemade fishing rods anymore."

"I'll admit business has been slow recently." The old man said

"Don't even bother, the same rumor says that no one has caught any Pokémon in this pond in months, not even a Magikarp."

The man was running out of things to say to help him save his business.

"You have until tomorrow to prove that there are Pokémon in this pond, or we'll take every thing you own."

As the two men left Riley and Clara approached the old man.

"You all right, sir?" Riley asked

The old man shook his head side to side.

"Why do those guys want to take your stuff?" Clara questioned

"It's a long story, please come in."

The old man who introduced himself as Ernest led them indies the shack which surprisingly was roomy but still decorated with fishing antiques and photos. They sat down at a table where Ernest served them water and some fish he caught out of his pond.

"Sixty years my family has own this shack," Ernest began to explain, "trainers from all around would come here to fish with our special hand crafted poles for food, fun, or to catch the Pokémon that lived in the pond."

"Lived, as in there aren't any Pokémon living in the pond?." Riley asked

"Back in the good ol' days you could catch Lot of Pokémon from a Magikarp to a Poliwhirl."

Clara noticed a picture on the wall which had Ernest standing next to kid with a duck like Pokémon with dark yellow feathers, three black hair like things on its head, a Cream-colored beak and webbed feet.

"Whose the kid in the picture?"

Ernest turned to look at the picture then smiled.

"That's my grandson, Archie, and his Psyduck not only the first Pokémon he caught in the pond but his first Pokémon ever."

"How long ago did that happen?"

"Four years ago, after that it seemed as all life in pond started to vanish," Ernest answered, "if I can't prove there is a single Pokémon in the pond then I'll be forced to leave."

"Can you think of a reason why there aren't any Pokémon in the lake?"

"I had someone test the water awhile back and they said the Pokémon are leaving because the pond is becoming polluted."

"That's terrible."

"I might as we'll leave at dawn for tomorrow night my home won't belong to me anymore

Riley stood up, walked over to the far wall that were covered floor to ceiling with fishing rods and lures.

"What are you doing, young man?"

"I'm going out to the pond to reel me in a Pokémon." Riley shouted as he walked out the door and towards the edge of the pond

He sat down, placed the lure on the hook, then cast the line into the water.

"Riley, it's going to get dark in five hours." Clara informed as she walked up to him

"The guy is going to lose his home tomorrow if someone doesn't catch a Pokémon."

"Ernest has tried to catch a Pokémon for months, what makes you think you can in a few hours?"

"I won't mind if I caught a Magikarp the size of a Caterpie if it means those guys will leave Ernest alone."

There was nothing she could so she sat down next to him not before calling out Spheal who was going to help out by searching beneath the water for any signs of Pokémon. Day quickly became night and night soon became dawn, Riley had fallen asleep at the pole while Clara had settled in her sleeping bag waiting for Spheal to return who at moment was about to make a startling discover on the other side of the pond after searching all night for the Clap Pokémon saw a cage containing three Poliwag, a Poliwhirl, two Goldeen, and a Lotad. Spheal got determined to break them free but before that could happen the cage was suddenly hoisted out of the water. Spheal quickly swam to surface to see the cage on the shore and two guys standing next to it.

"This probably is the last of Pokémon to try to return." The first person said

"Still can't believe they're coming back even after we polluted the pond." The other man complained

"Look, now that pond is empty the old man will have no choice but to leave, then boss can do whatever he wants with the place."

Spheal quckily dove back under the water and swam back towards Clara, unfortunately the two men heard something go under the water.

"I looks like there is still something in the water."

On the other side of the pond Clara was sleeping peacefully until a small stream of water ended it. She shot up to see a worried Spheal motioning towards the water.

"What did you see, Spheal?"

"Spheal, Spheal." Her Pokémon answered

Riley got woken up by the noise.

"What's going on?" He asked

"Spheal, he saw something in the water." Clara explained

The arrival of Spheal not only woke Riley but also Ernest, who after hearing the panic in Spheal's voice rushed over to a boat and told Riley, Clara and Spheal to get in.

"Which way, Spheal?"

Spheal moved to the bow of the boat and pointed towards the other side of the pond. Rowing the boat as fast they could Riley and Ernest was able to get the boat to the other side right as the sun came up where they saw the two men from yesterday loading up the caged Pokémon in the back of a truck.

"Hey," Riley shouted as he jumped out of the boat and ran towards them, "what are you doing?"

The two men turned around and weren't pleased to see Rliey, Clara and Ernest.

"So the old geezer called in his grandchildren to help," the first man joked, "I'm afraid there is nothing you can do."

"Why are you doing this to Ernest."

"It nothing personal but our boss wants this property, so the old man has to leave."

"What sort of person kicks an old man out of a place he has always called home?"

"Enough with the questions and get out of here before it gets dangerous."

The men went to get into the truck when the cage was hit by snow freezing the bars into ice followed by a blast of water. This angered the men who then each pulled out a Poké ball.

"It just got dangerous," #1 man said, "go get them, Carnivine."

The Poké ball opened and a Pokémon resembling a Venus flytrap appeared. Riley quickly took out his Pokédex.

"Carnivine, The Bug Catcher, Using its tentacles to lash itself to trees, it lies in wait for prey, luring it close with sweet-smelling drool."

and it used the red and green tentacles like vines on of its body to grab Spheal.

"Sandile, use bite." Riley shouted as he threw his Poké ball

Sandile appeared than clamped its jaw around the vines causing Carnivine to scream. In pain as it let go of Spheal.

"Thanks." Clara said

"No problem."

"This however will be," #2 guy said as tossed a Poké ball, "go, Weepinbell."

"Weepinbell, The Flycatcher Pokémon, It captures unwary prey by dousing them with a toxic powder." The Pokédex informed

"Use Sleep Powder on both Spheal."

Weepinbell opened its mouth and unleashed a purple mist that when it reached the targeted Pokémon it caused Spheal to fall a sleep.

"I'll take it from here," #1 said, "you get these water Pokémon out of here."

However unknown to everyone the water Pokémon were escaping.

"Not so fast, go Carnivine use Vine Whip."

Carnivine used its vines to grab a nearby Lotad but a Poliwhirl blocked it by grabbing on to the vines and using them to slam Carnivine into the ground.

"Awesome," Riley commented, "okay, Sandile, Sand Attack."

Sandile turned sideways then used his tail to strike the ground causing a cloud of sand to surround Carnivine.

"Weepinbell, use Sleep Powder."

Weepinbell unleashed another mist of Sleep Powder, this time however it got destroyed by Poliwhirl who used Water Gun then quickly followed with Double Slap on Weepinbell knocking it out.

"Weepinbell, return."

Poliwhirl celebrated its victory over Weepinbell but failed to notice Carnivine sneaking up behind it.

"Poliwhirl, look out." Riley shouted

Poliwhirl turned around just in time to see Carnivine, reacting fast Poliwhirl caused the swirl on its belly to shoot out in a purple spiral striking Carnivine head on who suddenly fell asleep.

"Come on," #1 complained, "Carnivine, return."

As soon as Carnivine n it got close to returned to its Poké ball the two men resorted to drastic measures by pulling out guns.

"All you had to do was leave us alone." #2 said

"So you could destroy not only the Eco system of this pond but this man's life." Clara stated

"Big talk from a little girl, but like our boss will tell you it's a Houndour Eat Houndour world."

"That's big talk coming from two guys whose Grass-type Pokémon lost to a Water-type." Riley added

That statement angered the men who proceeded to aim their guns at Riley.

"Enough." A voice shouted

Everyone looked to see Ernest walking towards them.

"I don't what your boss's intentions for my land are but I do know is I won't let you harm these kids or any Pokémon in this pond anymore, so leave and never return."

"We'll leave, but we'll be back with reinforcements." #1 said before they got in the truck

Ernest then pulled put a Poké ball and threw it towards the villain's truck, the ball opened and emerged a blue duck like Pokémon with webbed hands and feet with a red gem in the middle of its forehead. Riley quickly took out his Pokédex and scanned the Pokémon.

"Golduck, The Duck Pokémon, When its forehead shines mysteriously, Golduck can use the full extent of its power."

The gem on its forehead began to glow, Riley and Clara then noticed the truck was glowing the same color. The truck's back tires lifted a few inches off the ground.

"What's going on?" #2 screamed

"Something is holding us up." #1 answered

Suddenly the back window opened and the cab of the vehicle began filling with water. Outside the truck Poliwhirl was using its water gun to fill the truck.

"Time to help out, Sandile," Riley suggested, "use Sand Attack."

Clara grabbed a Poké ball from her belt and smiled.

"Let me help you out there," she offered, "Sandshrew, use your Sand Attack."

Sandshrew appeared and joined Sandile by throwing sand into the stream of water resulting the truck to become filled with mud.

"Enough." Ernest shouted

All the attacks stopped and the truck managed to drive away. The group celebrated the small victory.

"You think they'll stay away?" Clara wondered

"If they do Golduck and I will take deal with them." Ernest promised

Riley looked over at Poliwhirl who was just standing by a tree surrounded by some of the other water Pokémon that came back to thank Poliwhirl for saving their home.

"Thank you," Ernest thanked them, " how can I ever repay you to for saving my pond?"

"We want nothing in return." Riley said before some came to mind, "actual could you tell us how far it is to Crossroad City?"

"If you two want to leave after breakfast, you'll reach Crossroad City by mid afternoon."

"That sounds great."

A half hour after they ate breakfast, Riley and Clara gathered up their stuff and got ready to head out when Ernest stopped them.

"I have something for you," He said as he held out a fishing rod, "consider it as a thank you."

Riley took the fishing rod and discovered that it could fold up and easily be placed in his bag. They said there goodbyes to Ernest and continued on their way to Crossroad City.

"We should check up on him on sometime." Clara suggested

"When he come back to Hinspiel City we'll stop by to see how he's doing."

The duo stopped when they heard footsteps from behind them, they turned to see a Poliwhirl standing there.

"Isn't that the Poliwhirl from earlier?" Clara asked

"It could be but what is it doing here?" Riley wondered

The Poliwhirl walked up to Riley then stared at him.

"I think this Poliwhirl wants to come with us."

Poliwhirl nodded, Riley took this as a sign and pulled out a Poké ball which Poliwhirl touched the white button and the ball absorbed Poliwhirl in a bright red light then the ball shook three times before it stopped.

"It seems I caught a caught Poliwhirl." Riley said

"Actually Poliwhirl caught itself." Clara corrected

Riley dropped his head as all the joy of catching Poliwhirl vanished.

"Did you have to ruin my moment?" Riley complained

"Sorry, " Clara apologized with a soft chuckle, "if it makes you feel better you now have three Pokémon and most gyms battles are 3 on 3 battles."

This seemed to boost his spirit as started heading towards Crossroad City once again with Clara behind him and a new friend on the team.

* * *

><p><strong>Riley now has three Pokémon, will it be enough to defeat the first gym leader? Stand tuned. <strong>


	5. Crossroad City Blues

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke.**

* * *

><p>We join our heroes as they get closer to Crossroad City, where Riley hopes of obtaining his first gym badge so he can compete in the Pokémon League.<p>

"Almost there." Riley shouted as they passed a sign saying the city was a mile away

"We'll don't go challenging the gym right away, we need to heal our Pokémon first." Clara said

"I wouldn't mind getting something to eat too."

Clara pulled out a little book and started flipping through the pages.

"My book says there's a lot of possible places we could eat." She informed

"Good, hopefully someone can tell us where to find the gym."

A few minutes later they saw a sign and beyond that Crossroad City.

"Crossroad City, where all destinies meet." Clara spoke out loud

"What?"

"That what the sign says," she explained, "plus it's known as the most haunted place in the world."

"Interesting place for my first gym battle." Riley stated before continuing walking down the road. They soon walked into the city and saw how different it was from Hinspiel City, some of the buildings looked run down however they were still being used but something about the buildings would send a chill down Spheal's spine. After getting supplies from a local store the duo headed to a nearby restaurant known as Big Gerson's. They were sitting in a booth eating their meal while discussing what to do next.

"After this we should drop our Pokémon off at the Center," Clara suggest after taking a bite, "then you need to find out what type of Pokémon the gym leader uses."

"Doesn't your book have that information?" Riley asked

"My book is like six years old, so the information could be completely inaccurate."

"I hope they're not strong against Ground, Water, and Normal types."

"Sandile did a pretty excellent job against those two Grass types, back at Ernest's pond."

The mentioning of Ernest peaked an interest in the person sitting across from them in an opposite booth. The man got up and walked over to the duo who saw him. He was 5'8 with short dark brown hair, wearing a stylish black suit and tie.

"So you're wanting to challenge our gym leader," The man inquired, "that isn't an easy task to carry out, especially for an amateur."

"How you know I'm a beginner?"

"There are so many tales, but unless you want to sit around and ask stupid questions I suggest you listen to what I have to say."

There was something about this man Riley didn't like but if he had information on the gym then he had no choice other than to sit and listen. The man grabbed Clara's book and began skimming through the pages.

"First off have your friend here get an updated copy," he remarked, "for the gym leader listed has since passed away."

"You're saying the gym isn't opened?" Riley questioned

"I thought I made it clear to keep all stupid questions to yourself," the man belted, "now as I was saying before Loudred here interrupted, the gym is now run by the departed gym leader's son and you can find him at this address."

The man pulled out a pin and paper and jotted down a street name and number then gave it to Riley.

"Mind if I ask how many badges you have obtained?"

"None." Riley answered

"Not a single badge and yet you're challenging the Crossroad City Gym," stated the man, "I was wrong about you, you're more like a Poochyena, all roar but question is how is your bite?"

The man left the restaurant leaving Riley even more determined to win the badge. Riley and Clara quickly finished their meals before heading out the building, they dropped their Pokémon off at the Pokémon Center for a few hours while they went to check out the gym and hopefully meet the gym leader. They arrived at the address the man gave them.

"This is the place." Clara announced

The building was an older building like ones they saw when they first arrived in the city, however this one was in worse shape.

"I don't think this is the gym." Riley stated

"913 Lawrence Street." Clara read the address

Riley carefully walked into the building hoping that the creepy exterior was just a ruse and that the gym leader waited inside. Clara followed in after him for if he needed help. The inside wasn't in any better shape, some of the wood had termite damage, there were several large holes in the ceiling which the light coming through showed some of the beams were in bad shape, this gave our heroes the idea that no one has been here in years.

"I think that guy pulled a fast one on us." Riley said

"You know, if you let me ask the nurse back at the Pokémon Center, they might have told us about this building." Clara stated

Riley stopped then turned to Clara.

"Maybe the gym leader let the building get this way so that challengers could get the feel for the type of Pokémon he uses."

"Which you still haven't figured out."

"If you're scared then you can go back to the Pokémon Center and wait until I win my badge."

"Please tell me how you're going to battle without your Pokémon," Clara asked, "unless you forgot your Pokémon are sill at the Pokémon center."

"Damn," Riley shouted as he kicked an old piece of wood, "I can't believe I forgot that so quickly."

"I may have only known you for a few days but something tells me that this isn't like you."

"What you mean, this isn't me?"

"Since we left Hinspiel City you've been acting a complete...GHOST!" Clara screamed as she pointed behind Riley

Riley whipped back around and came face to face with a ghost. It's main body was a large black sphere surrounded by a purple haze, it had two large white eyes with black pupils, a large pink mouth with two visible fangs. Riley took out his Pokédex and scanned the ghost.

"Gastly, The Gas Pokémon, A Pokémon born from poison gases. It defeats even the largest foes by enveloping them in gas."

"Gastly." The Pokémon laughed as it started flying around Riley and Clara

"Don't inhale the gas," Clara warned, "small amount will knock you out, a lot will kill."

The duo covered their mouths with their hands as Gastly continued to circle them happily.

"Gastly, cut that out." A voice ordered

Riley and Clara looks towards the building's entrance to see a man who was 6'1, wearing a navy blue jacket over a flannel shirt, blue jeans, and boots. Gastly saw the man and smiled as it flew towards him.

"Sorry about that," the man apologized, "Gastly likes to scare strangers."

"So this Gastly belongs to you then?"

"Garth Fitzgerald IV," the man introduced himself, "of course you already know Gastly."

"My name is Clara Goddard."

"I'm Riley Blackburn, so are you the gym leader?"

Garth chuckled.

"A challenger, we'll I assume you came for a battle?"

"Yes, although I have to pick up my Pokémon first."

"Take your time, besides this isn't the gym," Garth informed, "this is where a lot of the city's Ghost type Pokémon live, you two are lucky that it was my Gastly you ran into."

"Do you know where to find the gym leader?" Riley asked

This caused him to receive a glare from Clara that didn't go unnoticed by Garth.

"There is this place he likes to go, it's a secret known only to a few, so I will talk to him for you."

"Thanks."

They followed Garth out of the building and returned to the Pokémon Center. Hours later Riley and Clara were sitting on the bench waiting for their Pokémon to finish healing.

"Riley, may I ask you something?"

Riley looked her in the eye which she knew meant go ahead.

"I understand it's your first gym battle and all but your determination to win a gym badge almost got us killed, my question is why are you so eager to get this badge?"

"I'm behind," Riley answered, "Kip, back in Hinspiel City said that he had four Pokémon while Ian and Lola had three which at that time I had two Pokémon."

"Now you have three." Clara noted

"Three doesn't matter if I'm not a great trainer."

Clara slowly smiled as she figured out what was going on in Riley's head.

"If you could defeat the Crossroad City Gym leader and get the badge it would show people who thinks a great trainer needs a full party."

"Glad you understand."

Just then Garth walked into the Pokémon Center, he scanned the lobby until he spotted Riley and walked over to him. Riley smiled as he saw Garth approached him and quickly stood up.

"What did the gym leader say to you?"

"Nothing good," Garth reported, "I'm afraid he has declined your challenge."

"Gym leaders are supposed to accept all challenges." Clara said

"Look, he has a lot of things going on the moment."

"I could talk to him," Riley suggested, "maybe if I challenge him myself he probably reconsider."

"I'm not promising he will accept your challenge but if you want to talk to him he's at place called Jensen's Diner on Colt St."

Riley got up then walked over to the main counter and retrieved his fully healed team and headed towards the door with Clara in toe. They were about out the door when Garth stopped them.

"If you're serious about challenging him, then I suggest you buy him a slice of pie," Garth suggested, "he loves pie."

"Thanks." The duo shouted as the left the Pokémon Center

After walking three blocks they arrived at the diner and went inside. The diner was busy with people, from couples on dates to families having supper, there were even some truckers drinking coffee at the counter. Riley looked around the diner then noticed a man with dark blonde hair sitting in a far booth eating a burger.

"I hope that's him." Riley said before heading over

Clara remained where she was knowing this was something Riley had to do, however there was one thing she could do to help. Riley got closer and noticed the man dressed like Garth. He sat down in the booth across from the man.

"Hey, buddy can you see I'm eating?" The man rudely spoke

"My name is Riley Blackburn," Riley informed him, "I came all the way from Embark Town to challenge you to a Gym Battle."

The man put down his burger then stared at Riley.

"You're the kid Garth told me about," the man stated, "well like I told him to tell you I'm not accepting any challenges."

"Why?"

It's none of your business why so I suggest you leave and find some other Gym Leader to battle."

Riley didn't move he just sat there staring at the gym leader. The man simply finished his burger without even looking at Riley.

"You can sit all you want but there nothing that will make me continue having this conversation."

"Here you boys go." A waitress said as she placed two pieces of pie in front of them

"Let me guess, Garth?"

Riley nodded then proceeded to eat the pie as did the gym leader. After eating half of his piece the man spoke.

"From what Garth told me you seem like a nice kid, hell you marched into my favorite diner, ordered me a slice of pie, sat down in this booth, and demanded a challenge." the man praised Riley's actions

"So why won't you accept it?"

Riley watched as the man quickly finished the pie before answering the question.

"Short story, some stuff from my past has come up which caused not only the death of someone I care about but the kidnapping of another," The man explained before he got up, "thanks for the pie."

He tossed three dollars on the table and left Riley sitting in the booth. Clara came over a moment later and sat down.

"Did he accept your challenge?"

"No, even with the pie he still refuses my challenge."

"How come?"

Riley went on to explain what the man said to him.

"Hold on," Clara orders as she took out a PDA, "I think I know what he's talking about."

Clara pressed some buttons and popped up an article from the Redbark Times about a missing person from Crossroad City.

"Here it is, six moths ago Crossroad City Police investigated the kidnapping Sam Winchester, younger brother of Dean Winchester, Gym Leader of Crossroad City."

"How did you find that so quickly?" Riley asked for he found it odd that she found it so quick

"I have a program that allows me to get access to every newspaper in the world."

"He also mentioned that someone died."

Clara searched the main newspaper for Crossroad City and found the obituaries.

"Robert Steven "Bobby" Singer, died one month ago in Cold Oak City, police suspect a mugging gone wrong."

"That explains why he isn't up for a battle."

Clara put her PDA away then went to stand up only to sit back down quickly.

"What's wrong?"

Clara motion for him to turn his head, when he did his eyes widened for standing at the counter were the two men from Ernest's pond and they were picking up a take out order.

"What are they doing here?" Riley whispered

"Bad guys need to eat too I guess." Clara answered

The men left and our heroes quickly followed. A short time later the duo followed the men to a building with the words Crossroad City Hall.

"Those guys work at city hall?"

"Makes sense, Ernest's pond is within city limits."

"The boss they mentioned must work for the city and if I were to guess the man we met earlier who sent us to that building is their boss." Riley theorized

"We need to get back to the Pokémon Center now and leave first thing in the morning." Clara said

"Agreed, for I don't think Dean will accept my challenge at this time."

The time was 9: 37 p.m., we see a building similar to the one Riley and Clara meet Garth in but in better condition and had the official logo of an Pokémon gym. Someone walks out of it and we see that it's the gym leader, Dean closing up the gym for the night.

"Another day another Poké dollar." A voice said

Dean turned to see the man our heroes met in the restaurant earlier that day along with the men from the pond.

"What do you want, Crowley?" Dean asked while revealing the man's name

"Come on, Dean, is that any way to talk to the Mayor of Crossroad City."

"I didn't vote for you."

"Actually you didn't vote at all."

"Did you come here to talk about politics or are you just letting out some of your hot air."

"I came here to talk about a young man who challenged you today."

This got Dean's attention for Crowley rarely cared about the challenger that come to the gym.

"What is he two you?"

"That boy and his companion ruined a business transaction my boys were doing with Old Man Ernest."

"You're saying a couple of kids and an old man were able to beat your men?"

"Sadly yes, but that's the main reason I'm here for I want you as Gym Leader of my dear city to beat the brat like the Poochyena he is."

"I'm not one of your Growlithe that follow every one of your stupid orders." Dean refused

"Crowley smirked before he whistled and something came running towards them and knocked Dean over, it was Crowley's Houndoom.

"Look here, Pachirisu, you can either accept the young man's challenge or my pet will have a fresh meat for dinner."

Dean stared at Houndoom as the Dark Pokémon lowered its face closer to Dean's.

"Now if becoming Poké chow isn't enough to encourage then maybe this will." Crowley said as he pulled out a piece of paper

Dean laid there pinned beneath Crowley's pet as he was trying to figure out what was on the paper. Crowley sensed that Dean was willing to coöperate and ordered Houndoom off of him.

"What's on that paper?" Dean demanded

"Answer to your problem."

* * *

><p><strong>What information could Crowley have for Dean? Will Dean accept Riley's Challenge? Stay Tuned <strong>


	6. I Ain't Afraid Of No Ghost Type

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Pokémon or the TV series Supernatural.**

**Three chapters posted at the same time, that's a first. So here is Riley's first gym battle.**

* * *

><p>Morning came and our heroes had just finished eating breakfast and were preparing to leave the city until Garth barges into the Pokémon Center.<p>

"Good, you're still here." He shouted with joy as he ran to them

"Did you come to say goodbye? Clara questioned Garth's presence

"No, I came here to you two that Dean has accepted Riley's challenge."

"What?" Both of them shouted causing everyone in the lobby to stare

"Dean has accepted your challenge so get team together and follow me to the gym."

Wasting no time the duo gathered their stuff and followed Garth all the across town to the gym on Kripke Road. As they traveled Riley and Clara discussed what type of Pokémon the gym used and both eventually agreed on a type.

"Here we are," Garth announced, "Crossroad City Gym."

He opened the doors and a Pokémon flew out. Its body looked like black robe with two bones on its back, it had a mask that resembles a skull and a single eye that floated between the eye sockets.

"Who's that Pokémon?" Clara asked giving Riley his cue to scan it

"Duskull, The Requiem Pokémon," the Poké dex informed, "Duskull can pass through any wall no matter how thick it might be. Once this Pokémon chooses a target, it will doggedly pursue the intended victim until the break of dawn."

"Duskull." The Pokémon shouted before flying back into the gym

"Dean is at the moment training Duskull, who is nowhere near ready for a gym battle." Garth stated

The trio walked into the gym which to Clara's surprise looked nothing like the building from yesterday but still had the feeling of a haunted house. The hallway they were walking down had some unquiet artifacts on display, Garth explained that the artifacts were items that people hundreds of years ago used to ward off Ghost Pokémon, he also mentioned that Dean has a tattoo that protects from being possessed by Ghost Pokémon. They soon reached the main room of the gym which in the middle was a large white outline of a rectangle with a circle that resembled a Poké ball, there was a smaller rectangle on both ends of the field. To the left right of the field were bleachers where Garth told Clara she could sit and watch the match. Riley took his spot in the challengers box and waited for the gym leader to show up. His heart raced when Dean walked in from the other end of the room, it was the moment Riley was waiting for, his first gym battle, only question is, could Riley actually win?

"You can do this, Riley." Clara cheered from her seat

Dean walked to his spot on the field and faced Riley.

"Okay, kid, you sure you want to do this," Dean asked, "it's your last chance."

"I didn't come from Embark Town to this gym just to walk away."

"I like your attitude, that's why I decided to accept your challenge."

Riley smiled as Garth approached the sideline declaring himself as the referee.

"The Crossroad City Gym battle between the Gym Leader Dean Winchester VS the challenger Riley Blackburn from Embark Town is about to begin," Garth declared," this will be a 3 on 3 battle, the match will end when all three Pokémon on either side is unable to battle, only the challenger can substitute Pokémon."

"This is it," Riley thought, "no turning back now."

"Begin match."

Dean quickly reached behind him and threw out a Poké ball.

"Sableye, time to fight."

The Pokémon appeared on the field, it had a dark purple body with eyes that were what Riley could tell were two pale blue gemstones and a large red gem on its chest along with two blue and one red gem on its back.

"What is that thing?" Clara wondered

Riley quickly scanned the Pokémon.

"Sableye, the Darkness Pokémon, It hides in the darkness of caves where it's diet of gems has transformed its eyes into gemstones."

"A Ghost type Pokémon, just like I thought," Riley said as he chose his Pokémon, "Teddiursa, come on out."

Teddiursa appeared on the field eager for the upcoming battle.

"A Normal Type, uh," Dean remarked, "interesting choice."

"Sableye can't use any Ghost type attacks for Teddiursa is immune to them but Normal type attack won't work on Sableye either." Clara stated out loud to herself unaware that Crowley was sitting in the top row of the bleachers out of sight

"Sableye, use Fake Out."

Sableye raised its arm getting ready to strike as Teddiursa braced for the attack instead however Sableye began clapping causing Teddiursa to lower its his guard."

"Zen Headbutt."

Sableye charged and rammed its head into Teddiursa sending the Little Bear backwards.

"Even without Ghost type moves Sableye will still put up a fight." Dean stated

"Teddiursa has some tricks himself." Riley shouted back, "quick use Feint Attack."

"A Dark Type move, super effective against Ghost Pokémon." Clara said

Teddiursa charged at Sableye getting ready to attack.

"Dodge, then Zen Headbutt." Dean ordered

Sableye jumped to the right the very moment Teddiursa attacked then quickly bashed its head into the other Pokémon.

"Come on, Riley, you and Teddiursa can do this." Clara shouted

"It's awesome you have a friend that is willing to root for you while you're on the verge of defeat," Dean said, "she'll probably shed a tear when you lose."

"_That's it._" Riley thought as a smile appeared on his face

"Did I say something funny?" Dean wondered

"Fake Tears." Riley shouted

Teddiursa heard the command and right away sat down on the ground and began crying. This move confused everyone including Sableye who looked at Dean wondering what it should do.

"Kid hasn't lost the first battle and already his Pokémon is crying." Garth stated

Sableye walked over to Teddiursa hoping to comfort the crying Pokémon.

"Got you now," Riley said under his breath, "Teddiursa, Lick."

Teddiursa quit crying and quickly stood up and stuck out his tongue then proceeded to lick Sableye from the bottom of its jaw and up causing the Ghost Pokémon to stumble backwards.

"Come on," Dean complained, "Sableye, Zen Headbutt."

Sableye went to attack but for some reason it couldn't move.

"Teddiursa, Feint Attack."

Before Sableye could react, Teddiursa slammed his paw against its face knocking it down in the process. The gym was silent for a minute until...

"Sableye is unable to battle, Teddiursa wins."

"Alright." Riley cheered while Teddiursa did a little dance

"I won't celebrate yet for I still have two Pokémon left," Dean said as he grabbed another Poké ball, "Banette, come on out."

Dean's next Pokémon resembled a dark gray doll with three short spikes on its head and a long zigzagging ribbon trailing off the back of its head, A zipper closed up its mouth and its eyes were purplish-pink with slit pupils. It had two long, flat arms with three fingers on each hand while its legs were short and stubby, plus it's tail looked like a small yellow brush.

"Banette, The Marionette Pokémon, Strong feelings of hatred turned a puppet into a Pokémon. If it opens its mouth, its cursed energy escapes." The Poké dex read

"Okay, so it's a freaking looking Pokémon," Riley stated, "however it's still a Ghost Type, meaning none of its moves can hurt Teddiursa."

"Banette, Willi-O-Wisp."

Banette's eyes glowed as three bluish white fiery circled it before being launched towards Teddiursa.

"Dodge it." Riley shouted

Teddiursa jumped out of the path of the first flame which hit the floor, then jumped into the air to avoid the second flame only to get struck head on by the third flame knocking Teddiursa to the floor.

"Time to show them your Feint Attack." Dean commanded

Quicker then Teddiursa could react, Banette approached then stuck Teddiursa with its claws.

"Get back up, Teddiursa." Riley shouted

The Little Bear Pokémon mustered up all its strength to stand up but suddenly collapsed to the floor. Riley then realizes that the Will-O-Wisp had burnt Teddiursa.

Teddiursa is unable to battle, Banette wins." Garth declared

"No." Clara gasped which made Crowley smiled

Riley called back Teddiursa then took out his next Pokémon.

"Poliwhirl, come on out."

"Poliwhirl." The Pokémon shouted as it faced Banette

"Good, a Water type," Dean stated, "Banette, Shadow Ball."

Banette brought its hands closer together where a ball of dark energy appeared then launched it at Poliwhirl scoring a direct hit but Poliwhirl got right back up.

"I'll have to say that little stunt you had Teddiursa use to defeat Sableye impressed me but I'm afraid Banette will be too much for Poliwhirl." Dean remarked

"We'll see about that," Riley promised, "Poliwhirl, Water Gun."

Poliwhirl fired a blast of water at the opposing Pokémon but Dean was to fast and told Banette to use Will-O-Wisp on the stream of water, evaporating it.

"Excellent use of Will-O-Wisp." Clara admitted

"Feint Attack." Dean shouted

"Bubble Beam, on command." Riley ordered

Banette went in to repeat the move that defeated Teddiursa however Riley was ready.

"Fire."

Poliwhirl's hand glowed as a barrage of bubble flew out striking Banette head on.

"Water Gun, quick."

Without time to recover from Bubble Beam, Banette was hit hard with a stream of water.

"Shadow Sneak."

Banette vanished into the floor leaving Poliwhirl and Riley on alert.

"This is bad," Clara stated, "that move allows Banette to attack from anywhere

Riley scanned the room hoping to see any trace of Banette, that's when he noticed a shadow coming from the left.

"Poliwhirl, use Bubble Beam on the floor to the left."

Poliwhirl fired the bubbles right when Banette emerged from the ground and got caught off guard resulting in getting the full force of the blast and knocking it out cold.

"Banette is unable to..." Garth began to declare the winner when he noticed a shadow behind Poliwhirl as did Riley

"Poliwhirl, look out."

Poliwhirl turned around and it's eyes widened as a shadow resembling Banette sucker punched it resulting in a K.O.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle, it's a draw."

"You keep impressing me, kid," Dean complimented as he recalled Banette, "that was the first gym battle that I had resulting in both Pokémon losing."

"We'll don't expect it to happened again."

This was it both Riley and Dean had one Pokémon left.

"It's all up to Sandile now." Riley thought

He tightly gripped Sandile's Poké ball before making his move.

"Sandile, I choose you."

Sandile appeared on the field ready to fight. Dean smiled for he had feeling that this last battle was going to rock.

"I never seen a Sandile in person before." Dean informed

"Sandile is the Pokémon I started out with," Riley said, "so it makes sense that he'll help me win my first badge."

"Then I should use my first Pokémon as well," Dean said, "time to fight, Haunter."

Out of the Poké ball emerged a purple Pokémon with a round head flanked by three spiked protrusions on each side along with a pair of disembodied three-fingered hands. It's eyes were large and triangular with small pupils, it had a large pink mouth framed by several purple teeth while the end of its body looked like a jagged tail.

"That thing looks tough." Riley stated as he scanned the Pokémon

"Haunter, The Gas Pokémon and the evolved form of Gastly," the Poké dex informed, "In total darkness, where nothing is visible, Haunter lurks, silently stalking its next victim."

Crowley smirked for he knew the power that Haunter possessed.

"Haunter, Shadow Ball."

Haunter stuck out its hands and created an orb of dark energy then fired it at Sandile striking the said Pokémon head on.

"Sandile, use your Sand Attack."

Quickly the Desert Croc swung his tail, slammed it on the floor, and kicked up a large cloud of sand however ever it missed Haunter who floated towards the ceiling to avoid the attack."

"How?" Riley asked

"Easy," Dean replied, "Haunter has a special ability that allows it to avoid all Ground Type attacks."

"That means Sandile can only use two of its moves." Riley said

"Haunter, Shadow Ball again."

Haunter launched another Shadow Ball which Riley made Sandile dodge it.

"Another Shadow Ball."

"Stop it with Torment." Riley commanded

Sandile turned around and began waving his tail in a playful manner causing not only Haunter to get mad but stopped the Shadow Ball."

"It's going to take more than that to beat me," Dean shouted,"Haunter, Shadow Ball."

"Not going to work," Riley shouted back, "Torment prevents your Pokémon for using the same move twice."

"Nice going, Riley." Clara cheered

"Fine, change of plans, Haunter, Shadow Claw."

Haunter's hands flew away from its body and vanished into the ground like Banette in the battle before. Suddenly the hands emerged from the ground and struck Sandile knocking it on its side.

"Sandile, no." Clara screamed

Riley watched as his Pokémon struggled to get back up.

"_It's seems that Pachirisu is too much for Poochyena._" Crowley thought

"Haunter, grab Sandile."

Haunter grabbed Sandile and brought him in close to its face.

"Hypnosis, go."

Haunter's eyes glowed a light blue and Sandile became still, a small smirk appeared on Riley's face as Sandile closed his eyes.

"Now, toss it in air and give it your Lick attack,"

The Ghost Pokémon obeyed and hurled Sandile into the air then stuck out its long tongue to attack Sandile, when the tongue got close Riley made his move.

"Sandile, Bite."

Sandile opened his eyes and his mouth than clamped its jaw on Haunter's tongue causing Haunter's eyes to bug out in an almost cartoon fashion.

"Fling it off." Dean commanded

Haunter began swing its tongue around trying to throw off Sandile.

"Use that swinging motion and go towards Haunter." Riley shouted

Using the weight of its body, Sandile move forward and went over Haunter's head causing the Ghost to get hit by its own lick attack. Sandile safely landed on the floor then on Riley's command gave the tongue a tug and brought Haunter crashing to the ground. The gym went silent as Haunter's tongue retracted into it mouth and revealing a twitchy eyed and paralyzed Haunter.

"Haunter is unable to battle, Sandile is the winner," Garth announced, "meaning victory goes to Riley Blackburn of Embark Town."

Crowley quietly left the gym without anyone noticing and Dean recalled Haunter.

"Great work out there, Haunter." Dean said to the Poké ball

"I did it," Riley said with a blank stare, " I won my first gym battle."

Before he could say anything else Clara ran down from the bleachers to congratulate him.

"I can't believe you did it," she shouted in glee, "however I want to know why Sandile didn't fall asleep when he got hit with hypnosis?"

"I want to know that too." Dean wondered as he walked up to the duo with Garth

"It has to do with Sandile being part Dark Type making it immune to Psychic Type moves." Riley explained

"I guess the important thing is that you defeated me." Dean exclaimed as Garth handed him a small box which Dean pulled something out

"So as proof of your victory at the Crossroad City Gym, I present you the Salt Badge."

Dean handed Riley the badge that was in the shape of a salt crystal, Riley smiled as he held his first badge in his hand.

"When you get to the Pokémon League they'll know that you came here and kicked my ass."

Dean then handed him a small yellow square envelope and inside was a small disc.

"Okay, I'm lost." Riley admitted

"It's a TM Disc," Clara explained, "they're used to teach your Pokémon new moves."

"I'm pretty sure Sandile doesn't have a CD drive on his body." Riley remarked

"Then allow me to show you how to use it." Garth offered

He took them to the Pokémon Center then to a room where they saw a machine that resembled a computer with a slot not only for a disc but a Poké ball. Best part of all a trainer was just getting ready to use it. They watched as they inserted the disc followed by placing the Poké ball with the front facing in. They then pressed a button and within seconds the process was complete, the trainer took out their Poké ball and disc.

"Congratulations, you're Slakoth learned Blizzard." The doctor said

"How did a machine teach that trainer's Pokémon a new move?"

"It's a really complicated science, if you want to find I suggest you go to the company that created it."

"Where would that be exactly?" Riley asked

"I can't remember its name but their main building is in Middle Town, that's three towns away."

"Any of those towns have a gym?"

"All three of them have a gym, meaning you can get two badge badges along the way."

"What's the first city on the way?" Clara asked

"Quahog City." A voice said

They turned to see Dean walking towards them.

"That place has the best chowder in the world." He added

"Dean," a puzzled Garth said, "I'm surprised to see you, you're usually working on that old Impala of yours after a gym battle."

"I was but something happened," Dean explained his presence, "I need to talk to you in private."

Garth followed him out of the TM Computer room, into the main lobby, then outside.

Fifteen minutes passed before Dean and Garth walked back into the lobby where our heroes were waiting.

"Good, you two haven't left yet." Dean said

"We're waiting for my Pokémon to heal." Riley explained

"Okay, after you get done here meet us at the east road of the city."

"Why?" Clara asked

Dean smirked before he and Garth left the Pokémon Center.

Later after Riley's Pokémon were completely healed the duo set out to the city's east road where they saw Garth and Dean waiting for them which the latter had a worn out backpack over his left shoulder.

"What's going on here?" Riley questioned

"What's it look like, I'm going with you." Dean answered

"Excuse me," Clara butted in,"did you say you were coming with us."

"You heard correctly, I'm your new travel buddy."

"What's with this sudden decision?" Riley asked

"When your Sandile defeated Haunter, it showed me that I need to learn about all Pokémon out there that I never seen, so if some other punk comes in with a Sandile or some other strange Pokémon I'll know what to expect, hell maybe I'll catch some new Ghost types out there I can catch for the gym."

"Speaking of that, what our you going to do about the gym?"

"Dean has put me in charge until he gets back."Garth answered the question

"You sure you and Gastly can handle it?" Asked Riley

"I bet you anything that when you guys come back this way I'll have a Haunter of my own."

"As long as my gym and my baby are one shape I know you'll be an awesome gym leader."

Garth was overcome come by emotions and hugged Dean goodbye who to Riley and Clara's surprise Dean (some what) hugged back. They broke up the hug then they all bid Garth a farewell as the duo... I mean trio head off towards their next adventure.

* * *

><p><strong>Dean has joined the gang, the reason on this decision I'll explain throughout the story. So what will the new trio encounter on their way to Quahog City, maybe some more Pokemon for their teams. Stay Tuned. P.S. If you're a fan of my Werewolf of the Hill serious then I have good news for I'm returning my attention to that to get the next chapters up A.S.A.P. I just wanted to get as far as the first gym battle in this story before I did that. Thank You.<strong>


	7. Over the Bridge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any characters that can be traced back to a TV show or cartoon. I do however own Riley Blackburn and Clara Goddard, plus all OC that have or will appear in this story.**

**Last time we saw Riley he had defeated Dean, the Gym Leader of Crossroad City and his Ghost Pokémon to earn the Salt Badge. Now Riley continues his adventure to Quahog City with Clara and his newest traveling companion, Dean (the Gym Leader).**

* * *

><p>"Congratulations, sweetheart," Eliza Blackburn said to her son who was talking to her on a video phone in a Pokémon Center, "I can't believe you won your very first gym battle."<p>

"It was a tough battle," Riley informed, "there were a few times where I questioned myself if challenging the Crossroad City Gym was a smart move or not."

"Important thing is that you defeated the gym leader and won your first badge."

"Professor Cypress said the exact same thing when I talked to him."

"Did he also mention that Kip, Ian, and Lola also have won their first badges?"

"No, but I figured they're on their way to the next city to earn their second badge." Riley answered

"Speaking of second badges, where are you planning to earn yours?"

"Quahog City, it's about another day and a half trip from here, normally it's half a day but Clara suggested that we stop for a while to relax."

"How is Clara doing?"

"She's fine, her and Dean are outside with our Pokémon having lunch."

"Who is Dean?"

"He's the gym leader of Crossroad City, who decided to tag along with us." Riley explained

"Why?"

"He claims he wants to learn more about Pokémon but I think there is another reason."

"Is that reason something that could put you in danger?"

"No clue but if it makes you any better I feel safe with him around."

Riley could tell his mother was concerned but she put a smile on her face.

"I love you and remember to call me when you reach Quahog City." She said

"Love you too." Riley said before hanging up and got up from the booth

He walked out of the Pokémon Center and towards Clara and Dean who had set up lunch in a small picnic area that consisted of two picnic tables. One was set up for them to eat on while the other had their food set up, as for their Pokémon several bowls where set out filled with special food for all ten Pokémon. The trio's meal consisted of sandwiches, chips, bottled water, different types of fruits, and pie courtesy of Dean. The meal was going smoothly until Sableye tried to steal food from Teddiursa who prevented the thief but this lead to a brief fight between the two that ended disturbing Electrike who unleashed a wave of electrical energy that zapped both Pokémon knocking them out which forced Riley and Dean to pick up their Pokémon.

"What is the matter with you?" Dean yelled at Electrike

The Lightning Pokémon growled at Dean until Clara picked the Pokémon up and started stroking the top of its head resulting in it calming down.

"Don't you try to turn this around on Electrike," Clara yelled back, "it not her fault that your two Pokémon have it out for each other."

"Sableye is capable a lot of things but holding a grudge isn't in his DNA." Dean stated defending his Pokémon

"I would if a Normal-Type like Teddiursa humiliated me in battle."

"Sableye did that because Teddiursa defeated him?"

Clara nodded with a smile of satisfaction. They soon got their Pokémon under control and finished their lunch. After cleaning up and returning the Pokémon to their Poké balls the trio head out down the path. The path lead pass the Pokémon Center and into a forest. Riley took in the scenery as he saw different Pokémon going about their lives as if the trio weren't there.

"All these Pokémon look so peaceful, makes you feel bad about wanting to catch them." Riley stated

"I hope you don't think like that every time we see wild Pokémon." Clara joked

"One part of being a trainer is catching Pokémon." Dean added

"I know that," Riley said, "I was just saying what was on my mind."

Clara then pulled out the map to see how long their trip through the forest will take.

"According to the map we should be coming up to a bridge crossing a large creek, once we get over to the other side it's a straight shot to Quahog City." Clara informed

"Good, the quicker were out of this forest the better." Dean said

"Why do you want to get out of this forest?"

"If you ask anyone in Crossroad or Quahog City they tell you should get out of this forest or you might run into the Wendigo,"

"What's a Wendigo? asked Riley

"Some say it's a unknown species of Pokémon, who prowls the forest searching for trainers that it sees as unfit to have Pokémon.

"The three of us don't have worry then," Clara ensured their safety, "for we're great trainers."

Dean smiled as he thought of a moment from his past.

"I remember when I was younger, a friend and I came out here to track down the Wendigo," Dean shared with the others, "but as soon as it got dark we heard a growl and we bolted back to Crossroad City where we saw my dad at the edge of the city waiting for us, and boy was he furious."

"I can't believe the Gym Leader of Crossroad City was afraid of a growl."Riley mocked Dean's bravery as a kid

"You'll see how brave I am when we cross the bridge and enter The Nest." Dean remarked

"What's The Nest?"

"It's the thickest part of the forest where Bug-Type Pokémon call home, also it's where they say the Wendigo resides."

The trio arrived at the bridge a few minutes later but to their surprise a group of people had formed a crowd in front of the bridge.

"What's going on here?" Clara asked out loud

"Something is probably blocking the bridge." Riley guessed

"Yeah, it's these idiots." Dean yelled causing some of the people to turn and glare at him

Ignoring the glares, Dean turned to Riley and Clara and told them to follow him. Leading the way through the crowd the trio struggled to get to the front, when they succeeded they saw first hand the source of the hold up. Sitting on the bridge were four Pokémon and all them looked what Riley could describe as giant walnuts with a silver outer shell, a red inner shell with four spikes sticking out the sides, and two large eyes staring right at them.

"Forretress, The Bagworm Pokémon," Riley's Pokédex read, "Its entire body is shielded by a steel-hard shell. What lurks inside the armor is a total mystery."

"Cool Pokémon, but why are they on the bridge?" Riley wondered

"We've been trying to figure that out ourselves " a voice said

They looked to their right to see a girl with light brown hair and brown eyes. She stood around the same height as Clara, her outfit strangely appeared as a combination of Dean and Clara's outfit. However unlike any of the trio she was carrying several bags of equipment. The girl noticed them looking at her.

"Sorry," she apologized as she placed the equipment then walked up to them," My is Simmons, Dr. Jemma Simmons."

"Good to meet you," Clara greeted as she shook Jemma's hand,"I'm Clara Goddard, these are my friends Dean Winchester and..."

Clara saw Riley's face which if he was a Pokémon she swore he was under the effect of Attract. She quickly nudged him in his ribs and he snapped out of his trace.

"Riley Blackburn." Riley spat out

"Nice to meet you all, any ways like I said my team and I are trying to solve this little conundrum that blocks our path."

"Team," a confused Dean asked, "you're the only person I see, please don't you're one of those brainy chicks who think they're so smart they count as a team."

"No, I'm here with two other scientist and it appears they have fallen behind, again."

"So what's the plan to clear the bridge?" Riley asked

"So far every attempt to get the Forretress of the bridge has ended in failure," Simmons explained, "people tried luring them away by throwing food across the creek, capturing them in Poké balls, and even attempted to battling them but that caused them to threatened to destroy the bridge by using Self-Destruct."

"Why not just go around the bridge?" Clara asked

"Because if you try to follow creek upstream or downstream you'll wonder into the thickest part of the forest," Dean explained, "that's why they built the bridge in the first place."

"I wish the other two members of my team were here, I'm sure after fighting for five minutes they would come up some type of solution."

Before anyone else could say another word, Dean reached into his jacket and pulled out a gun which went unnoticed by everyone until he fired three rounds into the ground in front of the bridge successfully scaring away the Forretress.

"You've been carrying a gun all this time?" Riley shouted in shock

"The world is a dangerous place and it doesn't hurt to be prepared in case your Pokémon can't handle whatever crazy thing comes your way." Dean explained

A very baffled Riley and Clara stared at Dean who calmly placed his gun in its holster. The trio and Simmons moved aside as the crowd of people made its way across the bridge leaving the gang behind.

"The bridge is cleared, shall we proceed?" Simmons asked with a smile as she tired to pick up some of the bags with great difficulty

"Let me help you." Riley offered as he ran up and picked up two of the bags

"Thank you, Riley."

"What about the other members of your team?" Clara asked

"They know is this the safest path out of the forest, so they can easily find me," Simmons explained, "but on the off chance they get lost they have a way to contact me."

Dean, being the one most familiar with the forest declared himself as leader then ordered the others to follow him. The group crossed the bridge with Dean up front followed by Clara and Riley who the latter was helping Dr Simmons caring some equipment and engaging in conversation.

"What brings you out to this forest?" Riley asked

"Funny story actually," Simmons began to explain, "my team and I were actually headed towards Quahog City to attended a science seminar at the Quahog Museum of Science."

'That sounds like it could be fun," Riley commented "maybe Dean, Clara, and I should check it out after my gym battle."

"So planning on competing in the Pokémon League are we?"

"I won my first badge not to long ago."

"I hope the Gym Leader of Hillwood City didn't give you much much trouble?"

"Actually, Dr. Simmons, I won my first badge from Dean."

"Only because I went easy on you." Dean shouted from the front

"Please, Teddiursa humiliated Sableye, Poliwhirl and Banette knocked each other, and Sandile paralyzed your Haunter with its own tongue." Riley reviewed their battle

"Seems to me that you handled yourself well in what I have heard is one of the toughest gyms in the Ficción region." Simmons stated

"If you're doubting my skills as a gym leader then maybe you'd be interested in battling me?"Dean suggested

"As good as that challenge sounds I'm afraid I have to decline for I'm still training my Pokémon and taking on a gym leader is a task my team quite isn't ready for at this time."

"Are any members of your team Pokémon trainers?" Clara wondered

"My associates Doctors Hofstadter and Cooper, are men of science who until recently never owned a Pokémon, then Dr. Cooper was mocked by a colleague and bet him not only an entire years pay but his spot in some big research project next year."

"So wait, this Cooper guy is only training Pokémon because some idiot mocked him."

"In my short time with them I have discovered that the ego of Sheldon Cooper is too easy of a target."

"Is Sheldon out collecting badges too?" Riley asked

"Yes, he has already won two, the Field Badge from Hillwood City and the Tesla Badge from Retroville City."

"Great someone else I'm behind."

"Don't put yourself down like that," Simmons said, "you beat Dean on your first try, I'm sure Dr. Cooper couldn't accomplish that task."

"Let's hope they're good enough to fight off any wild Pokémon?" Dean added

"They're not that bad of trainers." Simmons informed

We leave our heroes and head to a thick part of the forest where we see two men trekking their way through the forest. The first man was around Clara height with brunette hair and brown eyes and wore a pair of thick framed glasses, he was following a lanky taller man with brown hair and blue eyes. The taller man was holding some type of electronic navigation device as he tried to lead them out of the forest,

"Sheldon, will you slow down," the shorter man complained, "my heart is starting to race."

"No can do, Leonard," Sheldon rejected the idea, "the faster we get out of this forest the better."

"Should we at least contact Jemma and inform her that we're no longer at the camp?"

"Even if you did do that it would do her no good for she can't cross the bridge with all the Wormadam blocking the bridge."

"Forretress, Sheldon, for the last time those Pokémon are called Forretress." Leonard corrected

"They're both known as the Bagworm Pokémon, so technically there is no difference." Sheldon stated

"It does if you're a Forretress," Leonnard added,"plus I still think it would've hurt you to offer to help everybody cross the creek."

"When are you going to learn that in this world it's every man for himself," Sheldon said, "besides teleporting so many people in a short amount of time would've cause Scotty to become exhausted."

Suddenly they heard a rustling in the trees up ahead.

"What's that?" a startled Sheldon asked

"Maybe it's a Pokémon," Leonard guessed as he pulled out a Poké ball, "meaning hopefully I can strengthen my team."

"Good idea since you failed to catch that Voltorb back in Retroville City." Sheldon mocked Leonard's skills as a trainer

"The only reason I failed was because you caught it for yourself after my Aron did all the work."

"Fine, if you promise to stop whining about the Voltorb I'll let you have the first shot at catching which ever Pokémon we're about to face."

Leonard smiled as he threw his Poké ball. When the Poké ball opened and a Pokémon with a black body whose head, back, and stubby legs were cover in grey armor like plates.

"Get ready, Aron." Leonard instructed his Pokémon

"Aron." Aron called out

Then the Pokémon emerged from the trees, it was a large white bipedal Pokémon with a tuft of red fur on its head and its long arms and legs each had two black claws. However the most particular part of the Pokémon was that the white of its eyes were glowing red. Sheldon quickly reached into his bag and pulled out a really thick binder and started skimming the pages until he found what he wanted.

"According to my notes that is a Vigroth, known as the Wild Monkey Pokémon," Sheldon informed his friend as read from his binder, "their incapable of holding still, due to the blood in their veins being regularly agitated causing them to go on wild rampages in order to settle down."

"Alright, Aron, use Headbutt." Leonard ordered

The Iron Armor Pokénon charged at the Vigroth head first, then to their surprise when Aron jump to bash its head into Vigroth's chest the said Pokémon struck Aron with its right paw sending the smaller Pokémon into a nearby tree. Leonard shouted for Aron to get up which Aron did instantly."

"Now, use Rock Tomb."

Aron quickly jumped into the air and then as if it's weight had increased slammed into the ground causing a shockwave that sent chunks of the ground sailing towards Vigroth who just stood there motionless. The rocks collided with their target creating a cloud of dust and dirt in the proceed.

"Excellent work, Aron."

"Aron." The Pokémon cheered with a smile on its face

Unfortunately their moment of happiness ended when they saw a pair of red eyes glowing through the dust cloud.

"Is it using an attack?" Leonard asked turning to Sheldon who was already trying to find that information

"That doesn't make sense none of that Pokémon's attacks come from its eyes." Sheldon said

Before either of them could do something a burst of red energy shot out striking Aron rendering the Pokémon unconscious.

"Aron, return," Leonard called back Aron into it Poké ball, "maybe one of my other two Pokémon can handle Vigroth."

Right as Leonard went for another Pokémon the wild Vigroth charged at the two defenseless scientist.

A few minutes earlier our trio and Dr. Simmons were experiencing their own problem for when they were a half mile into the forest some of the other trainers from the bridge came running in the opposite direction.

"What is going on," Riley wondered, "those trainers couldn't wait to cross the bridge now their going back towards it."

"I think I know why they're running." Clara said as she pointed in the direction the trainers ran from

Approaching the group at tremulous speed was a swarm of Beedrill.

"Run." Dean shouted

* * *

><p><strong>Will our heroes and their new friend Dr. Jemma Simmons escape the Bedrill, will they find Leonard and Sheldon and escape the forest. stay tuned <strong>


	8. Through The Forest

"Run!" Dean shouted

Wasting no time our heroes quickly turned around and started running. Riley turned his head as he ran and saw that the number of Beedrill had increased, for once Riley didn't didn't need his Pokédex for he knew all about this Pokémon. He remembered when he was eight and was helping Professor Cypress examining the Pokémon belonging to trainers from Embark Town out in the large pasture behind the lab and one day a small swarm of Beedrill arrived causing the Pokémon to flee for cover, Riley almost got stung himself if it wasn't for Cypress's Delibird. This little flashback was interrupted when he heard someone fall, he looked to see that Simmons had tripped over a small hole in the path dropping her equipment in the process. Riley quickly but gently dropped the bags he was carrying on the ground then ran back to help Simmons.

"Thanks." Simmons said as Riley helped her off the ground

They once again started to run until Simmons realized that the equipment was still in the ground.

"We'll come back for it," Riley promised, "it's not worth getting stung by a Beedrill, they're half Poison-type for a reason."

Confident that Riley will keep the promise Simmons kept on running. The Beedrill swarm seemed to been chasing them forever and everyone except Dean was starting to get tired.

"I don't understand," Dean said, "first the Forretress block the bridge, now Beedrill are chasing people out of the forest, something is wrong."

"Beedrill can be territorial, it's not surprising that they would attack us." Riley stated

"You don't understand, all the paths go around the Beedrill nest, their is no way someone accidentally stumbled upon it."

"Does anybody have a plan to lose them, because I would love to hear one right now." Clara suggested

Dean scanned the area until he saw something that would help them.

"There's a fork in the path up ahead," He said, "if two of us go down each path then that might help us lose them."

"Or the Beedrill will also split up into two groups and still chase us." Simmons pointed out the flaw in the plan

"I rather deal with fifteen Beedrill then thirty."

Stopping that the fork they hurried to decide who would go with who, that is when they heard screaming coming from down the right of the fork.

"What was that?" Dean asked

"I recognize that screaming," Simmons said, "it's Leonard and Sheldon."

Without thinking she ran down the road on the right side of the path hoping to help her team

"I'm going to go help her," Riley shouted, "Dean since you know this forest I trust you to get Clara out."

"No problem." Dean promised before Riley ran after Simmons

Dean and Clara proceeded to take the other path to escape the Beedrill swarm, who like Simmons predicted split into two smaller groups each going down a different path.

Minutes later the duo of Riley and Jemma had stopped when they came upon a bag belonging to Sheldon. Simmons picked it up and examined it.

"Somethings not right," she insisted, "Dr. Cooper would never let his bag out of his sight."

Looking around Riley realized that the spot where they were standing was part of a recent battle."

"Dr. Simmons, I think your teammates were battling someone or something."

"How do you know that?" She asked

"First off that tree over there looks like something was slammed into it and secondly there is a large chunk of ground missing from the path."

"Impressive."

"Thanks but question what were they battling?"

Suddenly they heard a loud buzzing noise coming from behind them and they turn to see a small Beedrill swarm approaching.

"I believe we should deal with them before we find my friends." Simmons suggested as she took out a Poké ball

Riley smiled as he took one out too and called out Sandile.

"A Sandile," Simmons said to herself, "I never thought I see one in this region."

"Sandile, use Sand Tomb."

Sandile's tail started to glow a light blue before it turned around and slammed his tail to the ground with enough force that it creates a cloud of dirt that flew towards the swarm and trapped them in a small dust storm.

"Great job, Sandile."

Sadly since this was a new move that Sandile never used before it started to die down.

"Mind if I help," Simmons asked with charming smile before throwing a Poké ball, "Golbat, time to assist with Gust."

The Pokémon Simmons called out was a large blue bat-like creature with a large gaping mouth. The membrane of its large wings were light purple color that when flapped at a certain speed created a powerful gust of wind that not only helped keep the dust cloud swirling but cause the Beedrill to flying in to each other.

"Cool," Riley complemented, "but maybe it's time for my Poliwhirl to turn that dust cloud into a mud ball."

Suddenly something jumped out of a nearby bush, they looked to see a small green and yellow turtle-like Pokémon with a brown shell with a black stripe and rim. On top of its head was a brown patch with a seedling growing out of it, Riley scanned it with his Pokédex.

"Turtwig, The Tiny Lead Pokémon," the dex informed, " The shell on its back is made of soil. On a very healthy Turtwig, the shell should feel moist."

"So that's a Turtwig, uh'" Rilley said with interest, "but it's a Grass type Pokémon meaning it's really weak against a Bug/Poison type like Beedrill, so why even come out."

The Turtwig ran up towards the Beedrill swarm then to Riley and Simmons' surprise it stomped its tiny feet on the ground and the ground underneath the swarm burst opened unleashing a burst of energy that struck the Beedrill hard. Once the light from the burst dissipated the Beedrill fell to the ground.

"How could something that small know a move that powerful?" A baffled Simmons asked

The Turtwig turned to them and smiled, Sandile carefully walked up to the Tiny Leaf Pokémon and in their language thanked it for saving their lives.

"There you are, you little twerp." A voice called out

Turtwig became frightened when a figure quickly jumped from behind the trees, snatched Turtwig and vanished into the forest. Riley quickly ran after them with Sandile right behind him.

"Riley," Simmons shouted, "you can't just chase after something in a forest you're not familiar with, you could get lost or killed."

Riley stopped just a few inches from the tree line then turned his head to face Simmons.

"That Turtwig saved our lives so it's only fair if we do the same," he explained, "besides, I don't want to stick around when the Beedrill wake up."

Riley and Sandile vanished into the trees leaving Simmons and her Golbat behind. She looked over at the Beedrill and noticed they were starting to recover which was enough to convince her to follow Riley.

"Golbat, fly over head and see if you can spot Turtwig," she instructed, "also if you wish try to see if you can find Sheldon and Leonard."

Golbat took to the skies as Simmons followed Riley into the trees. While they search for Turtwig and the thing that took it, we switch the scene to Dean and Clara who had stopped running from the Beedrill and decided to fight. Dean had called out Duskull who just used Disable on the Beedrill to prevent them from using Poison Sting while Clara had Electrike and was about to attack.

"Electrike, Thunder Wave." Clara commanded

Her Pokémon growled as it unleashed as charge of electrical energy striking the swarm hard enough to cause them retreat, except one and by how slightly bigger it was Clara assumed it was the leader.

"Just down to you now, buddy."

The wings of the Beedrill flapped harder as it flew directly at Clara. The trainer just smiled as it came closer.

"Okay, girl, use Spark."

Electrike's became surround in electricity and when the Beedrill was close, she leaped off the ground colliding with the bug Pokémon midair transferring the electrify from her body to the Beedrill's causing it much pain as it fell to the ground. With a smile Clara threw an empty Poké ball at it and after three shakes the Poison Bee Pokémon was now a part of her team. Electrike walked over to the Poké ball, grabbed it with her mouth then brought it over to Clara who gave the Lightning Pokémon a hug.

"You were excellent, Electrike." Clara stated before recalling her Pokémon

"What do we do now?" Dean asked as he recalled Duskull

"We should see if Riley needs help." Clara suggested before heading back to the fork

The mentioned trainer was struggling his way through the thick trees with Sandile next to him and Simmons who was not far behind.

"How did the guy get through these trees so easily?" Riley wondered as he broke off another branch

After breaking branches for ten minutes Riley started to hear voices coming from up ahead.

"Please let me go," a voice whined, "I will not be help prisoner by a lower life form."

"That's Dr. Cooper." Simmons pointed out

Carefully working their way through the trees they soon came to a clearing where they saw two men tied together back to back with their hands and legs bound.

"Your team I presume?" Riley whispered

"Sadly yes."

What they saw next surprised them for the thing keeping Leonard and Sheldon prisoner and snatched Turtwig was a Pokémon. The Pokémon stood on two legs with orange fur covering most of its body while its ears, muzzle, palms, feet, and chest were covered in tan fur and a white ruff around its neck. A thick blue marking went over its eyes while a red marking ran between them. Riley quietly took out his Pokédex which after turning down the volume scanned the mysterious Pokémon.

"Monferno, The Playful Pokémon," the dex informed, "It skillfully controls the intensity of the fire on its tail to keep its foes at an ideal distance."

"Why would a Monferno kidnap a Turtwing and two scientists?" Riley questioned

After taking a closer look at the Pokémon, Riley noticed something strange, stranger than the fire on its tail. Around its neck was some type of device with a speaker in the center.

"What do you think that device around its neck is, any ideas?"

Simmons placed a hand on Riley's shoulder to lean forward in order to get a better look and not noticing the small grin on his face.

"The design seems familiar but I just can't remember where it seem it before."

They watched as the Monferno walked over to Sheldon and reached down to pick up an item that Simmons recognized.

"That's Dr. Cooper's Poké Notes."

"His what?" Riley asked confused by the word

"It's a binder filled with information on Pokémon," Simmons explained, "everything from pictures, list of possible attacks, diets, you name it its in there."

The binder seemed to piqued the Monferno's interest as it sat down and began flipping through the pages with its feet.

"Take your stinking paws of my binder you damn dirty Primeape."

"Did he just quote a line from Planet of the Primeape?" Asked Riley

Simmons hung her head in embarrassment before looking back at the Monferno who placed the book down on the ground then approached Sheldon with a fist surrounded by flames.

"What did you just call me?" The Pokémon shocking everyone

"Did that Monferno just speak?" A shocked Simmons asked

Riley didn't answer as he was trying to figure out how the Monferno was speaking in English.

"I'm a Monferno you, idiot," the Monferno screamed, "If you paid attention to your notes you would see that a Primeape doesn't have a tail unlike me, thus if you ever call me that a again I'll roast your brain from the outside."

"Take it easy, Monferno." A new voice shouted

Coming into the clearing was the Vigroth that attacked Leonard and Sheldon earlier.

"Oh what an unfitting end, being ripped apart by the hands of two primitive beast," Sheldon cried,"but the bright side is that this is one of many ways I saw your life ending, Leonard."

"Gee, thanks Sheldon." Leonard responded

"Sarcasm?"

"What do you think?"

"Enough," the Vigroth said as it approached the duo, "now where is your partner, Dr. Jemma Simmons?"

"What interest do you have in her?" Leonard asked

"I originally came to this forest to capture a Turtwig that escaped from one of nearby labs but imagine my surprise when I see one of the new top 20 faces of Bio-chemistry camping out with her assistants."

"Okay, something is wrong here," Riley whispered,"my guess is that the device around Monferno's neck helps him communicate with humans but how is that Vigroth talking."

Simmons however was one step ahead of Riley and asked him to scan the Pokémon. When Riley tried to scan the creature to his surprise the Pokédex informed that no Pokémon was detected.

"How is that possible?"

Simmons smiled which confused him even more.

"When is a Pokémon not a Pokémon?" She asked before standing up, "hint look at the eyes."

Riley looked at the eyes and noticed they weren't normal eyes for a Pokémon. He looked back to see Simmons running into the clearing so naturally he and Sandile followed.

"I heard you were looking for me." Simmons said as she stood between the Pokémon and her team

"Dr. Simmons, what an honor to meet you in person." The Vigroth greeted

"Funny thing for Pokémon to say to someone."

The Vigroth looked at its body and realized what she meant. The next thing that happened confused Leonard, Sheldon, and Riley, for the Vigroth's chest and upper legs opened revealing that it was some type of robotic suit and inside was a human. The suit's operator stepped out, it was a tall young man maybe only a few years older then Riley with pale skin, red colored eyes and spiky hair. Resting on top of his head were a pair of yellow goggles with a thin red spiral in the middle, his cloths were a combination of Goth/Punk Rock, with a black jacket, fingerless gloves, pants, and boots. The oddest thing about his outfit was the pale blueish-white W on the front of his coat,

"Who are you?" Riley who was standing next to Simmons demanded

The villain turned to his Monferno which he then got a creep grin on his face.

"I can't believe I get to do this," the guy said.

His enthusiasm to introduce himself baffled the four trainers as he pressed a button on his watch and music started playing from a speaker in the robot' mouth.

"The name's Jack Spicer and of course you know Monferno, together we're just one of many members of the secretive Team Wraith."

The evil duo then struck a pose similar to that of a promotional image for an action movie.

"That was the dorkiest thing I have ever seen." Riley stated

"Not to mention your team is no longer a secret." Sheldon pointed out

"I'm not going argue over logic with a guy who offered what he thought was a wild Pokémon cash." shouted

"I don't care what group you're with just release that Turtwig."

You mean this one," Jack asked as he pulled out a Poké ball, "the little guy is safe for transport."

"What do you mean for transport?" Simmons asked

"It's one of those I'll tell you but then we'll have to kill you." Monferno said

"Actually we'll kill you anyway." Jack corrected as he pulled out a Poké ball, "Makuhita, show them how Team Wraith get things done."

The Poké ball opened and a short, bulky, yellow Pokémon appeared. It had a black circle on its chest while its hands resembled black boxing gloves, there was a red circle on both checks and the top of its head looked like a bow.

"Makuhita, The Guts Pokémon," the Pokédex informed as Riley quickly scanned it, "It grows stronger by enduring harsh training. It is a gutsy Pokémon that can withstand any attack."

"Shame it's being used for evil," Riley stated, "worst part is its a Fighting-type and Sandile is weak against it."

"Don't worry I got it covered," Simmons said pointing towards the sky at her Golbat, "Air Cutter."

Golbat started to flap its wings creating razor like projectiles that flew towards Makuhita,

"Predictable," Jack mocked, "Makuhita, Protect."

A small force field appeared in front of the Guts Pokémon taking full force of the attack,

"Now, Rock Tomb."

Makuhita's fist began to glow as it struck the ground with amazing strength that hurled a mini avalanche towards Golbat who did its best to avoid the rocks but unfortunately a large rock injured its left wing. Both Jack and Monferno cheered until a large stone fell downwards at them. The duo jumped to the side barley avoiding the large stone, when Jack fell to the ground the Poké ball with the Turtwing inside fell out of his hand. Realizing this fact, Jack reached out to grab the Poké ball but Sandile managed to beat him to it and scooped the ball up with its mouth and ran off. Jack called back Makuhita, who was losing the battle with Golbat, then got into the robotic Vigroth and chased after Sandile with Monferno right behind.

"Go after him," Simmons shouted as she returned Golbat, "I'll untie Leonard and Sheldon."

No argument was necessary as Riley ran after Jack and Monferno, who despite being in a robotic Pokémon was able to keep up with Sandile.

"Get back her you walking hand bag." Monferno shouted

"Try to get ahead and cut it off." Jack ordered through the mechanical Vigroth's mouth

Hearing this Riley took action and called out Poliwhirl and commanded it to use Water Gun on Monferno. The attack was successful and Monferno was sent flying into a nearby tree.

"Great job, Poliwhirl."

Despite Riley slowing down Monferno, Jack was closing in on Sandile.

"A little but closer," Jack said before grabbing Sandile's tail, "got you now, loser."

He began to shake Sandile violently hoping the Desert Croc Pokémon would drop the Poké ball.

"Put Sandile down." Riley shouted before ordering Poliwhirl to fire another Water Gun at the robot's back

This only angered Jack as he turned around and through the robot's eyes glared at Riley.

"You want this Pokémon, fine here you go," Jack shouted as he flung Sandile at Riley

The force of the collision not only knocked Riley down but caused the Poké ball to fall out of Sandile's mouth. Jack quickly exited the robot and ran over to pick up the Poké ball.

"Nice try, pal, but I'm afraid this is a win for Team Wraith." Jack gloated

When he turned around he was greeted by a large ball of ice at struck him in the chest and knocked him on his back. By this time Poliwhirl had help Riley and Sandile get up who the former smiled as he saw Clara running up to them carrying Spheal.

"Great timing." Riley said

"Don't mention it," Clara modestly said,"where is Simmons?"

"Helping her team, where's Dean?"

"Right here." Dean shouted as he ran up with Duskull flying beside him

Their reunion was cut short when Jack got back up and pressed another button on his watch. However this time nothing happened.

"Looks like your toy broke." Riley mocked Jack

"You should be surrounded by Beedrill," he stated,"I built this robot to emit a frequency that makes Bug Pokémon territorial."

"So the Forretress blocking the bridge and the swarm of Beedrill attacking us only happened because you triggered their instinct to protect themselves?" Clara asked hoping she understood what had happened

"If less people were in this forest then my task of retrieving Turtwig would have gone smoothly."

"A task we accomplished," Monfero shouted as it approached Jack, "so let's get out of here."

"Right, hop on, Monferno." Jack ordered

Monferno jumped onto Jack's back as two mechanical arms with a propellor on each emerged from his back pack and lifted the evil duo off the ground.

"I don't think so," Clara shouted as she grabbed a Poké ball, "Beedrill, Pin Missile."

Clara's newest Pokémon appeared then flew towards Jack where once it was close the stinger on its right arm began to glow and fired over a dozen small needles that flew straight towards Jack, who managed to dodge all but one needle that struck his left hand causing him to drop the Poké Ball.

"NO!" Jack screamed as the ball fell towards the trio

Riley caught the ball then gave Clara the single to defeat the villain once and for all.

"Beedrill. Pin Missile on the propellers."

Another badge of needles flew at Jack, this time damaging the propellers which caused him to fly out of control and crashing into another part of the forest. The trio cheered then Riley pressed a button on the Poké ball which called out Turtwig in a blue light.

"You're free, go as far as you can." Riley commanded Turtwig

Turtwig stared at him before running off into the forest.

"What if that guy returns for it?" Clara asked

"I still have the Poké ball, so if Jack comes looking for Turtwig he'll be in for a disappointment."

Suddenly they weird a beeping coming from the robot which when Dean investigated he discovered that the robot had been set to blow up. The trio quickly recalled their Pokémon then started to run in the opposite direction hoping to escape the blast. They met up with Jemma, Leonard, and Sheldon and with without questioning their actions followed them, then a few seconds later the robot exploded taken a few yards of the forest with it. Once everyone was safe the group finally made it to the end of the forest and they saw the skyline of Quahog City over the horizon.

"Thank heavens," Sheldon cheered, "we're out of that accursed forest."

"It wasn't that bad," Riley admitted, "we made new friends, Clara caught a new Pokémon, Dean now knows the Windigo doesn't exist, and we saved a Turtwig from an awful villain."

"Who was he anyways?" Dean asked

"I don't know but I hope to never see him again." Simmons replied

"Enough with the chit chat my third badges awaits." Sheldon said

The group headed out on the road to Quahog City. When they were a yards away something came out of a bush at the edge of the forest. It was Turtwig, the Tiny Leaf Pokémon looked around searching for something, then it noticed the gang, it smiled and started to run after them.

Back in the forest, Jack had landed in a tree and was at the moment stuck while Monferno was standing down below making fun of him.

"Don't just stand there give me a hand." Jack yelled

Monferno smirked as it began clapping his hands together.

"That's not funny," Jack shouted,"when I get down there I'm going to wring your..."

Jack's watch started beeping which he quickly pressed a button.

"Hello?" Jack nervously greeted

The scene switches to a lab where see dozens of Pokémon in cages and metal tables covered in science equipment. We then see a man standing next to a table with a Pokémon resembling a yellow mouse known as Pikachu.

"Any luck on retrieving the Turtwig?" The man asked in a hoarse distorted voice

"Yeah...yeah," Jack stammerd, "I'm just a little tied up at the moment."

"Well, whatever your predicament is I suggest you handle it and return the Turtwig to the lab at once for that Turtwig was the first of its species to survive the procedure."

"No problem, sir." Jack lied before hanging up

The man chuckled as he picked up a scalpel and turned to the Pikachu who tried to break free by using a thunderbolt but a lightning rod was set up to absorb the attack.

"Now let's see what gives your cheeks their spark."

* * *

><p><strong>The adventure in the forest not only introduced them to new friends but also a new Pokémon for Clara and encountering a member of Team Wraith. Will this oraginization give our heroes trouble in the future? Stay Tuned<strong>


	9. Pirates of the Quahog City Gym

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or Family Guy. I only own this plot and any OC that appears**

* * *

><p>The time has come, our heroes have finally arrived in Quahog City where Riley hopes to win his Gym Battle and earn his second badge. Today our heroes were spending a day resting up from their long walk and their adventure in the forest The gang decided to spend part of the next day exploring the city with their new friends Doctors Jemma Simmons, Leonard Hofstadter, and Sheldon Cooper. They had bought take out from a local restaurant and were enjoying their meals at a picnic table in the city's park, except for Clara and Leonard who were having a friendly one-on-one battle. Clara had out her Sandshrew while Leonard was using a Flying-type Pokémon known as Pidgeotto. The others were watching the battle as they ate while sharing their battle predictions with each other.<p>

"Leonard is going to win because Flying types are immune to Ground type attacks." Sheldon stated

"Type immunity doesn't mean anything," Riley said,"it's about the trainers and from the weeks I have known her I can say she is one hell of a trainer."

The others turned back to the battle right as Leonard told Pidgeotto to use Twister while Clara ordered Sandshrew to use Defensive Curl. Pidgeotto flapped its wings creating a small twister that moved towards Sandshrew who had curled up into a ball as it was lifted into the air.

"See I told you, Flying types always beats Ground types." Sheldon said

"Stop talking and watch." Riley suggested

Everyone saw that Clara had a smile on her face.

"Rapid Spin."

Sandshrew's body began to rotate and by using the speed of Twister, Sandshrew gained momentum as it not only broke free from the attack but struck Pidgeotto head on resulting the Bird Pokémon to plummet into the ground.

"Pidgeotto is unable to battle, Sandshrew wins." Dean who was acting as referee declared

Leonard recalled his Pokémon as did Clara.

"You're really good." Leonard complimented

"Thanks, not bad yourself." Clara said

"Please, that was Leonard's worst battle," Sheldon pointed out, "if it was me I would have used my grass Pokémon against her Sandshrew."

"I keep telling you type advantages doesn't mean you'll win a battle," Riley again explained, "despite being a pure Ground type Sandshrew knows Rollout, a Rock type move meaning Pidgeotto would have lost anyways."

"That is a good point, a point I would take in consideration if only you had a Ph.D like me plus you only have one badge and three Pokémon."

"Sheldon, you shouldn't talk to Riley like that," Simmons said defending Riley, "after all if it wasn't for him you would most likely been a punching bag for that Monferno."

"Big talk coming from a women who left all but two of her Pokémon behind when she left for this region."

"You're from another region?" Riley surprised by this fact asked

"Yes, but it's a long story and you and Sheldon each have a gym battle to win so if you don't want to wait until tomorrow then I suggest we get going."

They packed up their gear and headed off to the gym which thanks to a man named Carl, the manger of Quahog City's Poké Mart, the gym was easy to find. The walk took a good forty five minutes and then they finally found the gym, it was a large glass building with a green metal frame,the first thing they noticed was that there was a parking lot filled with cars and that's when they saw the sign next to them was covered with a banner that read Quahog City Gym but being curious Riley lifted up the banner and underneath read Quahog City Oceanland.

"The gym is inside of a water park?"

"That explains all the cars." Dean said

Clara quickly pulled out her book and found the page on the amusement park.

"This place is a combination water park/Pokémon Gym," Clara read from her book, "and if this book is wrong like it was with Crossroad City then the gym leader should be a guy named Seamus Levine who specializes in Water Pokémon."

"Water Pokémon uh, well that sucks," Riley complained,"I can't use Sandile."

"That's what you get for coming unprepared." Sheldon ridiculed Riley's lack of planning, "now you can watch a real trainer battle."

"Sorry, but Clara doesn't compete in gym battles."

This caused the others in the group to laugh as Sheldon stormed off into the building.

"He's really easy to irk isn't he?" Asked Dean

"Well he wants to outdo his main rival, Barry Kripkie," Leonard explained, "Kripke always jokes about his lack of skills when it comes to Pokémon, that's why he's determined to prove he's a great trainer."

"Well if he wins this gym battle then he'll be closer to accomplishing that goal."

"I'm just hoping that if we run into Barry, Sheldon doesn't do anything stupid like challenging him for Barry already has five badges plus higher level Pokémon."

"Then let's go cheer him on." Riley suggested

Once inside the building they were stunned by the beauty of the exhibits displayed all around. It reminded Riley and Clara of the artifacts back in Dean's gym but these were all nautical items from anchors to parts of old ships, there were even large tanks filled with Water Pokémon.

"Enjoying the exhibit." A voice said

They turned to see a Pokémon approach them, it had orange fur with black stripes along its back and legs, the fur on its muzzle, chest, head, and tail where cream colored. Riley went to take out his Poké dex however Sheldon managed to take out his note book faster.

"Growlithe, The Puppy Pokémon," he read, "very friendly and faithful to people. It will try to repel enemies by barking and biting."

They then noticed that unlike the picture this Grolwlithe walked on two legs instead of four.

"Hi welcome to the Quahog City Gym," The Growlithe greeted,"my name is Brian, I suspect one or more of you are here for a gym battle?"

No body spoke for a minute as they tried to grasp the fact that this Grolwithe was talking without the need of a special device like Jack's Monferno.

"I'm sorry, did I say something?"

"Yeah you did," Dean answered, " you're a Growlithe, you're not suppose to talk."

"Well I come from a unique genetic line," Brian explained, "now about the gym battle?"

Sheldon stepped forward shoving Leonard and Jemma out of the way.

"My name is Dr. Sheldon Cooper, from Crown Rose City, and I demand to challenge the Gym Leader."

"Good to meet you Dr. Cooper," Brian greeted, "any other challengers?"

Riley stepped forward and introduced himself. Once there were no more challengers Brian gave them a quick tour of the building and gave a brief history of the merging of the water park and Pokémon gym. They also learned that Seamus was no longer the gym leader after losing his arms and legs to a giant Whiscash named Daggermouth.

"So for the next four years this gym had many different types of leaders but none seemed to stick around for long," Brian told the group the gym's history, "that was until a few months ago that my friend Peter decided to take up the mantle as Gym Leader."

"What is with all the cars?"

"While he's not just a gym leader, Peter also has a responsibility as owner of the water park to entertain the guests and to my surprise he's really good at just doing that."

He lead them to the outside where to everyone's amazement sat a pirate ship half submerged in a tank of water large enough to hold a Wailord with the top deck just a few feet out of the water. Standing on the main deck was a heavy set man with brown hair wearing an outfit similar to a pirate captain's, with a long dark brown coat, black pants and boots, a white shirt, and a black pirate hat with gold trimming and two crossed cutlasses on the front. Surrounding the ship were rows of stadium seats all filled with people who were cheering for according to Brian the gym leader was finishing up a performance.

"You weren't kidding about putting on a show." Riley said

"As much as I love live theatre I suggest we get Sheldon's and Riley's gym battles over with, so tomorrow the three of can go to the science museum for the seminar." Simmons reminded bringing everyone back to reality

"Okay, I'll go tell Peter that you two want to challenge him, so wait right here," Brian instructed,"oh your friends are more then welcome to sit in the challenger's cheering section."

As they went to take their seats, Clara decided to say behind for a bit after seeing a concerned look on Riley's face.

"Riley," she said getting his attention, "I can tell your worried about only being able to use two Pokémon, so if you want I can let you borrow Electrike, she'll listen to you when I explain your situation to her."

"Thanks for the offer but I rather win this with my own Pokémon." Riley stated as he gently turned her offer down

Clara agreed that Riley was right and quickly went to join the others just as Brian came running back.

"Peter has agreed to your challenges," Brian shared the good news," so who wants to go first?"

"I will," Sheldon declared, "I hope he knows a good psychiatrist because I'm about to beat him silly."

Both Brian and Riley didn't find the humor in Sheldon's trash talk, Sheldon was then instructed on how to reach the battlefield while Riley was invited to sit with his friends. Minutes later Riley had found a seat next to Clara and Dean who the latter was actually interested in seeing a gym battle that he wasn't involved in.

"When was the last time you watched a gym battle?" Riley asked Dean

"I don't exactly remember when but it was during my dad's time as gym leader."

"Let's hope this gym battle is memorable."

"Yeah, even if I have to root for someone that looks like a pale fleshy Scizor." Dean joked about Sheldon's appearance

The Pale Scizor had reached the battlefield which was like Dean's but the most obvious difference was it was painted on the main deck of a ship. Peter the Gym Leader stood across from him with his arms crossed.

"So, landlubber you came to challenge this Seadog to a battle, "Peter said in a cliché pirate voice, "now what be your name, lad?"

"Dr. Sheldon Copper, and is this pirate charade really necessary?"

The question caused Peter to chuckle.

"Blimey, Of course it is, but enough banter, let's begin."

Before the battle began several large television screens turned on around the arena so everyone could see the battle clearly. The referee, a man with brown hair and a mustache dressed in a pirate outfit stood on the sideline of the field, after introducing himself as Bruce the Referee he asked both Sheldon and Peter if they were ready. After getting gestures from both trainers Bruce held up two flags, one red and one green.

"The Quahog City Gym Battle between Peter Griffin the Gym Leader and Sheldon Cooper the challenger is about to begin." Bruce announced with enthusiasm

The rules were similar to the Crossroad City gym, the battle will be 3-on-3, only Sheldon could switch out Pokémon, and first person to defeat all Pokémon on their opponent's side is declared the winner.

"Begin!" Bruce shouted as he waved both flags

"Quagsire, time to come aboard." Peter called as threw his first Poké ball

Out of the ball appeared a light blue Pokémon standing on two legs with a broad round head that looked connected to its body without a neck, it had a purple wavy stripe down its back with dark blue fins sticking out.

"I never heard of a Quagsire before." Leonard said giving Riley his cue to scan the Pokémon

"_Quagsire, The Water Fish Pokémon_, "Informed the Pokédex, "_this carefree Pokémon has an easy-going nature. While swimming, it always bumps into boat hulls_."

"Doesn't sound so bright," Riley said, "but I'm sure there is a reason Peter chose it."

Back on the field Sheldon called out his first Pokémon, a monkey-like creature with purple and beige fur, it's most noticeable feature was the three fingered hand on the end of its tail.

"_Aipom, The Long Tail Pokémon, Aipom's tail ends in a hand-like appendage that can be cleverly manipulated. However, because the Pokémon uses its tail so much, its real hands have become rather clumsy."_

"Not bad, bucko, but let's see how you battle," Peter commented before drawing out a cutlass and pointing it at Aipom, "Quagsire, Water Gun."

"Predictable," Sheldon scoffed at the attack, "Aipom, dodge it then use Swift."

Using its hand like tail, Aipom sprung into air avoiding the attack, then it's tail glowed white before swinging it and hurling multiple star shape objects at Quagsire, who stood there and took the blow.

"Direct hit." Leonard cheered

However to their surprise it looked like Quagsire was unfazed by the attack as it stood there with a dopey grin on its face.

"It'll take more then that to beat Quagsire," Peter informed,"now keep using Water Gun."

Quagsire fired another blast of water at Aipom who like before dodged it and every blast after another.

"This is getting tedious," Sheldon states, "Aipom, get in close and finish this with Thunderbolt."

Aipom kept dodging the attacks until it got behind Quagsire as its tail became charged with electricity before unleashing a massive lightning bolt that struck Quagsire with full power. Everyone in challengers section cheered for Aipom's successful attack, except Riley who was still studying Quagsire in his Pokédex.

"Riley, you're missing the battle," Clara said as she saw his eyes looking at the screen,"Sheldon just made a Critical Hit."

"I don't think so," Riley disagreed as he handed her his Pokédex "look at Quagsire's type."

Clara along with Jemma who was sitting next to her looked at the screen and could see why Riley was doubtful of the success of Thunderbolt. Sheldon smiled as Aipom's attack died down knowing in his mind that the attack was super effective but his smile faded as Quagsire still stood without a scratch on it.

"This is improbable," Sheldon shouted , "Quagsire is a Water type while Thunderbolt is an Electric type move meaning that your Quagsire should be subdued."

Peter only laughed at Sheldon until the scientist demanded to know what was so funny.

"You little Scallywag, don't you know that Quagsire is part Ground type, that means all Electric type moves are useless." Peter explained followed by a another jovial laugh

This angered Sheldon as he ordered Aipom to use another Thunderbolt but like before it was uneffective.

"Time for a real move," Peter declared, "Quagsire show that Aipom no quarter with Ice Punch."

Quagsire's hand started to glow in an icy blue white as it delivered a powerful punch at Aipom who was immediately incased in a block of ice.

"You know I would hate it if your buddy caught a cold," Peter said, "Quagsire, use Scald."

Steam came out of Quagsire's mouth before launching a burst of boiling water at the frozen Aipom that not only freed it but sent it flying into a nearby mast, knocking Aipom out.

"Aipom is unable to battle, Quagsire wins." Bruce declared raising the red flag towards Peter's side

"Now what is Sheldon going to do," Leonard wondered, "he has three other Pokémon, one is a Voltorb, an Electric type making it useless for now, I just hope he doesn't pick Scotty."

"What kind of name for a Pokémon is Scotty?" Dean asked

Dean got his answer when Sheldon called out Scotty to battle. The Pokémon that appeared was small and dark shade of yellow in color with pointy ears, squinted eyes, a long tail, and what resembled brown armor on it chest and shoulders. Clara still holding the Pokédex decided to scan it.

"_Abra, The Psi Pokénon_," the dex read, "_It senses impending attacks and teleports away to safety before the actual attacks can strike._"

"Let's see if Sheldon can win this one." Clara hoped

"A Psyhic type, well let's hope it puts up a better fight," Peter said, "Water Gun."

"Scotty, Teleport."

Before the attack hit, Scotty vanished in a bright light and reappeared on Simmons' lap.

"Abra has left the battlefield, Quagsire wins."

"Not again." Sheldon hung his head in shame suggesting this happened before

"Great, now all Sheldon needs to do is chose his third Pokémon, take down Quagsire, then Peter's last two Pokémon and win the badge." Leonard predicted

"You said he has a Voltorb, right?" Dean asked

"Yeah, but he can't use it against Quagsire."

Back on the field Sheldon had chosen his last Pokémon.

"Help me, Bulbasaur, you're my only hope." Sheldon said before throwing the Poké ball

Out of the Poké ball emerged a small turquoise colored Pokémon with dark patches and a green plant bulb on it back. No scanning was needed for pretty much everybody in the group knew of Bulbasaur, The Seed Pokémon.

"I can't believe Sheldon has a Pokémon like Bulbasaur." An envious Riley said

Meanwhile unbeknownst anyone there another Grass Pokémon had snuck inside the gym and had being walking around until it came outside where it saw the battle on a screen above the seats. Back at the battle Sheldon had ordered Bulbasaur to attack with a combination of Sleep Powder and Vine Whip which once Quagmire fell asleep it was hit hard with two powerful blows from Bulbasaur's vines winning the battle.

"Quagsire is unable to battle, Bulbasaur wins."

"Yes, one down and two to go." Sheldon cheered

"Sheldon shouldn't act so confident since it took him two Pokémon to take down one." Simmons said

Peter grinned as he grabbed another Pokéball from belt.

"Let's hope this next Pokémon doesn't make you crabby," Peter joked possibly hinting at the Pokémon's identity, "ahoy, Corphish."

The Pokémon resembled a large red lobster with two large menacing pincers, which it snapped opened and close to intimidate Bulbasaur.

"_Corphish, The Ruffian Pokémon_," Riley's Pokédex said, "_Its hardy vitality enables it to adapt to any environment. Its pincers will never release prey_."

"Bulbasaur, Sleep Powder." Sheldon commanded

"Bubble Beam." Peter said with a smirk

Corphish fired a barrage of bubbles out of its pincers that diminished the attack.

"Vine Whip."

Everyone could sense that Sheldon was starting to get desperate, Leonard informed that when Sheldon gets stressed or upset he tends to act reckless. They all now we're concerned for Sheldon except for Peter who could see Sheldon's mental state changing. He used this to his advantage and had Corphish grab hold of the vines and began reeling Bulbasaur in. Bulbasaur tried its best to pull back but the opposing Corphish was too strong. Then as if someone slapped some sense into him Sheldon had a new plan of attack.

"Alright, Bulbasaur, if he wants you in closer then you will do just that," Sheldon instructed, "go in close then use Take Down."

Bulbasaur nodded as it used the force from Corphish's pulling to launch itself into a head on collision.

"I don't believe it," Clara shouted as she stood up, "Sheldon is using the same technique I used against Leonard."

After realizing what she was saying they all stood up and cheered on for Bulbasaur. The Seed Pokémon closed in for the win, Sheldon smiled for there was no escape for Corphish.

"Rock Smash." Peter shouted pointing his cutlass into the air

"No!" Screamed Sheldon as Corphish's left pincer glowed whited and slammed down hard on Bulbasaur's head

"Bulbasaur is unable to battle, Corphish wins," Bruce announced, "victory goes to Peter Griffin the Gym leader.

"Huzzah," Peter celebrated, "now, landlubber its customary for the loser to walk the plank

Several men dressed as pirates appeared out of nowhere and forced Sheldon over to the side and onto a plank extending out over the tank, Peter approached Sheldon with cutlass in hand that he used to gently poke Sheldon in the back.

"Stop it, why are you doing this?"

Peter rolled his eyes as Sheldon's attitude started to annoy him.

"Look, buddy, these people came for a show," Peter whispered breaking character, "now walk to the edge of the plank and jump in."

Peter then continued poking Sheldon with the cutlass until he had nowhere to go but down. Holding his breath Sheldon jumped in and the crowd applauded. The others ran down from their sits to the edge of the tank just in time to help Sheldon get out while the audience cheered as Peter continued with the show.

"Another Scallywag sent to Davy Jones' Locker." Peter shouted which was followed by another round of applause and a musical number featuring a pirate song

Later in the lobby Sheldon was drying himself off with a towel that he had in his bag.

"You doing okay, Sheldon?" Leonard asked

"I was humiliated in front of a crowd of people, and you ask me if I'm okay." Sheldon replied in a tone indicating he is upset

"Sheldon, everything is fine," Simmons who was still holding Scotty said, "all you need to do is train some more then come back for a rematch."

My strategy was perfect," Sheldon argued, "Aipom would defeat his Pokémon, followed by Scotty defeating the next one, and finally Bulbasaur or Voltorb winning the last match and earning me the badge."

"Too bad your plan didn't count on the gym leader having a Quagsire." Dean commented

Sheldon stood up and glared at Dean.

"At least I have a plan unlike your buddy Riley, who by the way is about to go up against the gym leader with only two Pokémon at his command."

"That maybe true but at least none of his Pokémon flee from battle."

Sheldon turned to Scotty who was asleep in Simmons' arms then pulled out a Poké ball and recalled it.

"I'm not going to stand here and argue with someone of inferior intellect when I could be leaving this lousy excuse for a gym to go the seminar at the science museum."

Sheldon stormed off followed by Leonard and Simmons who the latter wished Riley good luck in his gym battle.

"Inferior intellect," Dean repeated the words Sheldon called him, "did he just call me stupid?"

"He sure did." Clara answered

"Remind me to shoot him if we see him again."

A few minutes passed when Brian approached the trio.

"Where did your friends go?" He asked

"They went to some seminar at the science museum." Clara explained

"Oh yeah, the one about the Arceus Particle," Brian recalled before looking at Riely, "so, Riley, you ready for your gym battle."

Everyone looked at Riley but he didn't say a word as he stood there, then after a minute he stood up and walked towards the gym's main entrance.

"I'm going to pass for now, I got a lot of training to do before I challenge Peter." Riley said as he walked out

Clara and Dean soon followed, Riley was out the door and near the gym's sign when they caught up with him.

"Riley, you okay?" A concerned Clara asked

"Yes, it's just after watching Sheldon lose ike that I took it as a sign that I'm not ready to take on a trainer like Peter."

"You weren't ready to face me but you some how manage to win." Dean reminded

"Only because you went easy on me." Riley informed

"I was only joking when I said that, besides I would have used Duskull if I wanted to go easy on you."

"It doesn't matter, Peter's battle style is different than yours."

As they ended the conversation Clara saw Brian running out of the building.

"Good, you three haven't left," he said. "Anyways I informed Peter about Riley's decision and after some whining he wanted me to ask you three if you want to stay at our house during your stay in our city?"

"Why would he offer his house?" Dean questioned

"It's a tradition that Seamus actually started and Peter liked the idea, so he wants to continue it, now what do you say?"

"Sure." The trio accepted

* * *

><p><strong>After Sheldon's defeat at the hands of the Quahog City Gym Leader, Peter, Riley has decided to train harder hoping his gym battle won't turn out like Sheldon's. Will Riley be able to come up with a strategy to defeat Peter and earn his second badge? Stay tuned.<strong>


	10. Fire The Sharpedo!

Accepting an invitation to stay at the home of Quahog City Gym leader, Peter Griffin, who gave them a ride in his car along with Brian. our heroes arrived at bright yellow two story house with a green roof.

"Here we are, the Griffin house." Peter announced before getting out the car

The trio followed him as they entered the house. The main entrance opened up to a living where they saw three people sitting on the couch. The first was a woman with red hair, a green button up shirt and tan pants, sitting next to her was a boy with a similar build to Peter and probably Riley and Clara's age, he wore a black and orange baseball cap over his blonde hair, and wore a blue shirt with black pants. The third person was sitting on the woman's lap, he was a young boy most likely around two years old, he had barely any hair and wore a yellow shirt underneath red overalls.

"Hello, family," Peter greeted, "I like you to meet our guest."

All three family members got off the couch and faced their guest.

"Hello, I'm Lois," the red head introduced herself, "and our two sons Chris and Stewie."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Riley Blackburn," Riley greeted, "these are my friends Clara Goddard and Dean Winchester,"

"You look like someone I would watch on TV for ten years." Chris the oldest son commented to Dean

"Thanks, I guess." A confused Dean stated

Peter looked around and noticed someone was missing.

"Lois, where is Meg?"

"

* * *

><p>She's out back gardening or something like that." Lois responded<p>

"I thought she was training her Pokémon." Chris informed

Peter let a chuckle as did Lois and Stewie.

"Meg training Pokémon, that is funny." Peter mocked

"What's the problem with her training Pokémon?" asked Dean

"My daughter Meg is under the impression that she's going to become the next gym leader, but the problem is she terrible at it," Lois explained, "She originally wanted to become a Pokémon Coordinator but she never made pass the Appeals round."

"Now, Lois in Meg's defense she is trying but hell she's probably better than this loser I beat today."

"Well you can tell me about at diner, now go upstairs and change."

Peter whined like a child as he ran through the living room and up the stairs. Our heroes now curious about this mysterious Meg decided to meet her so following Chris he lead them through the kitchen and out to the back yard. Standing in yard was a girl with shoulder length brown hair wearing a pink skull cap and shirt, a pair of jeans and glasses. Standing in front of her were three Pokémon, the first one was a golden-brown starfish like Pokémon with a large red jewel in middle held on by a golden bracket. Her next Pokémon was a large red and tan crab-like creature with two large claws which the left claw was twice as large as the other, and was a Pokémon Riley and Clara recognized,a Golduck. Riely took out his Pokédex to scan the two other Pokémon.

"Staryu, The Star Shape Pokémon, An enigmatic Pokémon that can effortlessly regenerate any appendage it loses in battle." The Pokédex informed before Riley pointed at the crab like Pokémon

"Kingler, The Pincer Pokémon, It can hardly lift its massive, overgrown pincer. The pincers size makes it difficult to aim properly.

"You have some interesting Pokémon." Riley said getting the girl's attention

The girl looked up to see the trio standing there.

"Hello, and thank you," the girl said, "my name is Meg."

After the trio introduced themselves, Meg went on to explain that she was in the middle of training her Pokémon hoping that after her dad resigns from being the gym leader that she gets to take over.

"Well I don't think your dad will retire any time soon." Dean pointed out

"My dad can get bored with a job real easily," Meg corrected, "he has had so many jobs that we would be here all day if I started naming them."

"According to Brian your dad seems to love being a gym leader." Riley said

"Give him a week and he'll want to become a Pokémon Breeder."

"Hopefully my battle with your dad won't make him do that."

"Anyways, are you two also going to challenge my dad?" Meg asked Clara and Dean

"No, I'm only including the battle in an article I'm writing." Clara answered

"I don't need to challenge the gym for I'm already a gym leader myself." Dean bragged

"You have to tell me about your journey."

"Sure, you and your Pokémon might want to take a seat." Riley suggested

"May I listen too?" Asked Chris who until now was silent

"I forgot you were out here, sure sit down."

As they started to share their story we see two individuals approaching the Quahog City Gym, a better view shows us that it's Jack Spicer and Monferno, who until recently were trapped in the forest where they were defeated by Riley and company. Jack was holding a tracking device in his hand which is what lead them to the gym in the first place. They went inside and noticed the place was empty.

"Where is everyone?" Monferno wondered

"I don't know but according to these readings that the Pokéball containing Turtwig is somewhere around here." Jack stated

That is when they noticed a television screen replaying the highlights of the recent gym battle, which the evil duo recognized the challenger.

"Hey, it that annoying scientist we captured back in the forest." Monferno recalled

"It is, and that means his friends should be with him." Jack guessed

The screen then changed showing an advertisement for the next gym battle which depicted another familiar face.

"It's that trainer who took that Turtwig from us." Jack said

"Well he's here somewhere, so let's find that Turtwig and leave."

Suddenly the red dot representing Turtwig shifted from the gym to another part of the city. Jack became furious at the device as he chucked it into a nearby trashcan.

"Piece of junk, the stupid thing has been broken since we left the forest."

"What do you suggest we do now?" asked Monferno

Jack stood there until an evil smile appeared on his face.

"I have an idea, a real evil idea."

We return to the Griffin house where after sharing stories about their adventures, our heroes were in the dining room enjoying a meal prepared by Lois.

"This is delicious, Mrs. Griffin." Riley commented

"Thank you, I got the idea from a magazine."

The only one not eating was Stewie, the youngest child.

"Stewie, aren't you hungry?" Lois asked

"I ate an entire bag of Pokémon Crackers earlier." Stewie said

"Those were my crackers." Peter whined

"Peter, settle down, you can buy more next time we go to the store."

This conversation turned into an argument that lasted for twenty minutes which had since became entertainment for their guest.

"Is it always like this?" Dean asked Brain

"This is one of their good days." Brian answered with a chuckle

"Hard to believe that this man is the same guy that beat Sheldon." Riley said

The shouting match ended a minute later and after helping to clean up the dinner mess they all went back to the living room, but Peter had other plans.

"Well, Lois. Brian and I are off to The Clam," Peter announced,"the time we'll return has yet been decided."

"Peter, I thought you promised to cut back on drinking when you took over as gym leader."

"I haven't been to The Clam in two days, for me that's cutting back."

Putting the pieces together, Dean figured out that they were talking about a bar and while he himself had cut back on drinking he figured one drink wouldn't kill him.

"Do you guys mind if I tag along?" Dean asked

"Sure, it will be cool having another gym leader to talk to there."

The three of them left leaving the others in the living room. After convincing Lois that Dean would bring Peter and Brain home safely they began to talk. As it turned out Riley and Clara had a lot in common with the Griffin kids, even Stewie who was holding a stuff Teddiursa named Rupert, then became really excited when Riley showed him a real Teddiursa. They were enjoying themselves when Riley's Pokégear went off, to his surprise the name that up was Simmons.

"Why is she calling me at this time at night?" Riley wondered before answering

"Hello," a voice that wasn't Jemma greeted, "in case you don't remember me this is Jack Spicer."

Riley looked over at Clara who herself was concerned for their friends.

"I remember you, I just thought you would be trapped in that forest for a while."

"Well being trapped in a forest full of Bug-Pokémon isn't a big deal when you have a Pokémon that's part Fire-type?"

"What did you do with Jemma, Leonard, and Sheldon?"

"I'm holding him hostage at the Quahog City Gym," Jack answered, "so if you want to see your pretty scientist friend and her annoying assistants then come to the gym with the Turtwig you took from me."

"When do you want it?" Riley asked without hesitation

"Twenty seven minutes, that is when the Sharpedo get fed, oh and if you try to give me a different Pokéball then the three geniuses go for a swim."

Jack hung up the Pokégear leaving Riley speechless.

"What are you going to do, Riley?" Clara asked

"I say you give the guy the Turtwig." Chris suggested

"I don't have Turtwig," Riley explained, "I only have the Pokéball."

"Where is the actual Turtwig at exactly?" Meg questioned

"I promise to tell you on the way."

"We need to get Peter, he's the only one that has the key."

"How are we going to get to the bar and the gym in less then twenty seven minutes?" asked Riley

"As much as I hate to say this, TO THE GRIFFINMOBILE!" Lois said before standing up and dramatically shouting

Seconds later a large black car with the faces of the Griffin family drove out of a secret entrance in an unknown location, mintues later they arrived at The Clam where Peter, Brian, and Dean joined them. As the Griffinmobile drove down the streets of Quahog City it sped past a freighted Turtwig, who was trying to cross the road but quickly got to safety as the car drove by then with curiosity chased after it. The family car arrived at the gym with minutes to spare and the entire group got out.

"Okay, I'm going to simply going to ask, what in the name of Arceus just happened?" Clara asked

"It is better to ignore it then trying to figure it out." Stewie said

Meanwhile inside the gym Jack Spicer was standing near the control panel that opened the top of the Sharpedo tank that the gym used used to feed the Brutal Pokémon. On top of the closed tank were Jemma, Leonard, and Sheldon who were at the moment tied together in chairs. Making sure the restraints were tight are Monferno, Makuhita, and a green lizard-like Pokémon with a red zigzag around its midsection called Kecleon.

"Good job, boys, now get off the tank for in exactly one minute the Sharpedo are going to dine on the flesh of geniuses." Jack ordered

"Please, you would have to knock some points off my IQ to call me a geniuses." Sheldon stated as he found the term insulting

With a snap of his fingers Jack's Makuhita pulled out a roll of super adhesive tape and placed it over Sheldon's mouth.

"Thank you, now I can die in peace." Leonard thanked sarcastically

As the clock ticked down Jack's hand eagerly reached for the lever that opened the tank.

"Last chance to save yourselves, you can either join Team Wraith or the Sharpedo will be picking you out of their teeth."

"I rather take my chances with the Sharpedo." Jemma gave her answer

"I wouldn't even consider joining the same team as the guy that tried to kill us." Leonard agreed with Jemma

Sheldon tried to say something but the tape prevented him. Looking back at his watch Jack grinned as the clock reached the ten second mark.

"9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1...DINNER TIME!" Jack shouted as he threw the lever

Gears turned as the tank opened up. The sounds of the Sharpedo growing anxious as their meal was about to drop in and the muffled screaming from Sheldon. Jack couldn't help himself and began laughing manically but the laugh was short lived when he heard something unfamiliar. He looked down to see a Spheal staring at him.

"Where did you come from?" He asked

"Powdered Snow!" a voice called out

The Spheal opened its mouth and a miniature blizzard surrounded Jack which incased him in ice in the process. Not to any of the three doctors surprise the Spheal's owner, Clara came up onto the tank and quickly closed it thus saving their lives. Riley was the next one up as he ran over to untie the three scientist.

"Great timing, you two." Jemma thanked as she stood up to help free her friends

Once Leonard and Sheldon were free they all ran towards the ladder on the side of the tank.

"What about Jack Flash Frozen over here?" Riley asked pointing at the frozen villain

Clara walked over and lightly tapped on the ice then smiled as she recalled Spheal.

"I'm sure the police will know what to do with him." She said

Suddenly something out of no where jumped down and knocked Clara clear back to where Jemma and the others were tied up then they saw the lever move down and the doors opening. The thing responsible finally showed itself, it was the Kecleon belonging to Jack.

"What is that thing?" Riley asked as he took out his Pokédex but Jemma stopped him

"You can do that later," she suggested, "Clara needs your help."

Riley ran over to Clara but it was too late and she fell into the tank. Quickly taking off his jacket then removing all but one Poké ball Riley jumped in.

"He's an idiot for going in there," Sheldon stated, "he won't last a minute against the Sharpedo."

"I wish they kept the tape over mouth a little longer." Leonard remarked at Sheldon's negative attitude

"Enough, you two get down to the others, I'll deal with this Kecleon." Jemma ordered

As her friends made it down she turned to face the Color Swap Pokémon, who at this time was joined by Monferno and Makuhita. Before anyone made a move, Monferno used his Fire Punch to unthaw Jack.

"Thanks, Monferno," A shivering Jack said, "now get her."

Realizing she was out numbered she quickly made her way down the ladder where the others were waiting to help. When the trio of Pokémon and Jack reached the ground they came face to face with Dean's Haunter, Leonard's Aron, Sheldon's Aipom, Peter's Corphish, Brian the Growlithe, and Meg's Kingler. Jemma smiled as she called out her Golbat.

"So you have seven Pokémon, big deal," an unimpressed Jack said, "let's see how well you battle.

As the 7-on-3 battle was beginning Riley was in quite a predicament himself, for there he was holding Clara's unconscious body while his Poliwhirl was struggling against the herd of Sharpedo.

"Got to get to the surface." He thought as he swam to the surface

Seeing its trainer going towards safety, Poliwhirl decided to end the battle, it drew the attention of the Sharpedo by swimming into the corner of the tank, and once all the shark head shaped Pokémon charged at Poliwhirl, the Tadpole Pokémon fired out a Hypnosis attack which quickly placed them all in a deep slumber. Finally reaching the surface, Riley gently placed Clara down on his jacket then remembering the most important part of his survival training and began performing CPR. Poliwhirl soon surfaced and stood by its trainer who was trying to save his friend.

"Come on, don't die on me." He shouted as he finished the chest compressions then quickly breathed air into her mouth which this time resulting in her coughing up water

Despite not having a mouth one could tell that Poliwhirl was happy that Clara was conscious again.

"You alright?" A concerned Riley asked

Clara nodded her head with a weak smile. Riley looked behind him and noticed that Jack was gone, looking down at Clara then at Poliwhirl he made a decision he didn't want to do but it needed done.

"Poliwhirl, stay here and take care of Clara, I need to help the others."

"Poliwhirl." His Pokémon agreed

Collecting his other two Pokémon he made his way down the latter to help out his friends which for them the battle wasn't going well. Despite being outnumbered, Jack had managed to defeat everyone, including gym leaders, Dean and Peter.

"How many times to I have to tell you, fools, Pokémon on Team Wraith are superior to others." Jack stated as he laughed at them

"Then let's see how you do against my Pokémon." Riley shouted

Jack turned then smirked as he saw a dripping wet Riley standing before him.

"Did you save your girlfriend or is she busy feeding the Sharpedo?" Jacked teased

"You put my friends and my best friend in danger all because you wanted a Pokémon," Riley fumed, "well guess what I don't even have it, all I have is the Pokéball."

This information infuriated Jack who only response was to order Kecleon and Makuhita to attack.

"Sandile, Teddiursa, come on out." Riley called out his Pokémon

"Makuhita, use Arm Thrust on Teddiursa," Jack commanded, "Kecleon, use Lick on Sandile."

The two Pokémon charged at their targets preparing to attack. The first move was delivered by Kecleon who shot its tongue out at Sandile.

"Sandile, remember our battle against Haunter."

Without hesitating the Desert Croc opened his mouth then timing it just right clamped its mouth on Kecleon's tongue the gave it a tug which pulled Kecleon straight down to the ground. Riley quickly turned to Teddiursa and told it to dodge Makuhita's attack which the Little Bear had no problems doing then as it dodged the last punch, Riley ordered Teddiursa to use its own Lick attack. The attack was successful and Makuhita became paralyzed

"Go, Riley." His friends cheered

"Kecleon, get up and use Bind."

Getting back on its feet Kecleon extended its tongue and to everyone's surprise it wrapped up both Pokémon then for fun gave them a painful squeeze.

"What are you doing to do now, loser?"

Riley, like his Pokémon was in a bind for his only other Pokémon was Poliwhirl who was still watching over Clara. His only chance was that Sandile could wiggle himself free and use Sand Tomb.

"Too bad you don't have Turtwig," Jack mocked, "then at least you could have put up a fight before I reclaimed it."

All hope had adandoned Riley when suddenly something struck Kecleon's tongue causing it to retract it back to its mouth and cry in pain, Riley looked on the floor and saw that the objects were leaves. Out of a nearby hallway appeared Turtwig who ran head on towards Kecleon striking the Pokémon with a Tackle attack.

"So you had Turtwig along, I knew it," Jack shouted, "Monferno, grab it."

"I'm on it." Monferno said as it went to grab Turtwig

Before Monferno could lay a finger on the Tiny Leaf Pokémon, Riley ordered the recently free Sandile to use Sand Attack. The sand that was kicked up made contact with Monferno's face and the sand began irritating his eyes.

"Ahhh, water, somebody quickly." Monferno screamed as he rubbed his eyes

Instead of helping Monferno, Turtwig attacked the Playful Pokémon, Jack, Kecleon, and Makuhita with the same attack it used against the Beedrill. The force of the attack launched the evil quartet through the roof where they landed out in the parking lot where the cops had just arrived. The cop that approached the Team Wraith member was Peter's friend and drinking buddy, Officer Joe Swanson.

"Take them away, boys." Joe ordered

The whole gang minus Riley, Clara, Dean, and Jemma came running out of the building where they met up with Joe.

"Thank goodness you showed up, Joe," Peter said, "for a minute I thought Team Wraith was going blasting off into the sky."

"Well thanks for telling me about this emergency," Joe replied, "this is the most exciting thing to happen for a while and I was close to regretting not going to work for my cousin in Hinspiel City."

"How is your cousin Thomas Swanson doing?"

"Great, he saw a trainer with a Sandile awhile back."

"What a coincidence, we recently met a trainer with a Sandile."

Stewie and Brian sighed at Peter's stupidity. Back inside the gym the others were checking up on Clara which luckily for them that Jemma had a small amount of medical knowledge. After coughing up some more water, Clara was able to stand on her feet, she stumbled at first but soon began walking normally. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Riley then with out warning hugged him.

"Thanks for saving my life." She whispered

The hug only lasted a few seconds then the four of them left the gym. They met up with the others where Peter delivered some bad news.

"I'm afraid our gym battle will have to wait, thanks to tonight's mishap the damages need repaired." Peter informed

"That'll give me more time to train." Riley said

Suddenly something started tugging on his pant leg, looking down he saw Turtwig. Riley knelt down and rub its head.

"Thank you,Turtwig, you saved us."

The two stared at each other, that is when Riley made a decision.

"Turtwig, how would you like to come along with me?"

The smile on Turtwig's face could make a Gloom smile as it danced around with joy. Riley reached into his bag and pulled out a new Pokéball, Turtwig stopped moving long enough for Riley to throw the Pokéball that after gently tapping its head Turtwig was pulled inside the ball shook three times before becoming motionless.

"Congratulations, you caught Turtwig." Clara said

"I have plenty of time to train Turtwig since my battle has been postponed."

"Sadly, I won't be here to see it," Jemma informed, "a short time before Jack's Pokémon took us from our hotel rooms Sheldon was talking about going to the next gym in Torero City, he is positive that he can defeat that gym leader."

"If he doesn't please send us a video." Dean joked

This caused everyone but Sheldon to laugh as Officer Swanson and the other cops left the gym as did our heroes soon after. They all returned to the Griffin house and with Jemma, Leonard, and Sheldon there the sleeping arrangements were complex but soon sorted out. Riley was wide awake on the floor in Chris's room thinking about the recent events. To him the idea of Team Wraith performing experiments on Pokémon was as bizarre as Chris's claim of an evil Mankey in his closet, but eventually he put these thoughts aside and went to sleep.

**Now with four Pokémon on his team and some extra time to train, Butvwill it be enough to win his next gym battle and earn his second badge? Stay Tuned**


	11. Riley and the Quahog City Pirates

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or Family Guy. I only own this plot and any OC that appears**

* * *

><p>The time has come, our heroes have finally arrived in Quahog City where Riley hopes to win his Gym Battle and earn his second spending a day resting up from their long walk and their adventure in the forest The gang decided to spend part of the next day exploring the city with their new friends Doctors Jemma Simmons, Leonard Hofstadter, and Sheldon Cooper. They had bought take out from a local restaurant and were enjoying their meals at a picnic table in the city's park, except for Clara and Leonard who were having a friendly one-on-one battle. Clara had out her Sandshrew while Leonard was using a Flying-type Pokémon known as Pidgeotto. The others were watching the battle as they ate while sharing their battle predictions with each other.<p>

"Leonard is going to win because Flying types are immune to Ground type attacks." Sheldon stated

"Type immunity doesn't mean anything," Riley said,"it's about the trainers and from the weeks I have known her I can say she is one hell of a trainer."

The others turned back to the battle right as Leonard told Pidgeotto to use Twister while Clara ordered Sandshrew to use Defensive Curl. Pidgeotto flapped its wings creating a small twister that moved towards Sandshrew who had curled up into a ball as it was lifted into the air.

"See I told you, Flying types always beats Ground types." Sheldon said

"Stop talking and watch." Riley suggested

Everyone saw that Clara had a smile on her face.

"Rapid Spin."

Sandshrew's body began to rotate and by using the speed of Twister, Sandshrew gained momentum as it not only broke free from the attack but struck Pidgeotto head on resulting the Bird Pokémon to plummet into the ground.

"Pidgeotto is unable to battle, Sandshrew wins." Dean who was acting as referee declared

Leonard recalled his Pokémon as did Clara.

"You're really good." Leonard complimented

"Thanks, not bad yourself." Clara said

"Please, that was Leonard's worst battle," Sheldon pointed out, "if it was me I would have used my grass Pokémon against her Sandshrew."

"I keep telling you type advantages doesn't mean you'll win a battle," Riley again explained, "despite being a pure Ground type Sandshrew knows Rollout, a Rock type move meaning Pidgeotto would have lost anyways."

"That is a good point, a point I would take in consideration if only you had a Ph.D like me plus you only have one badge and three Pokémon."

"Sheldon, you shouldn't talk to Riley like that," Simmons said defending Riley, "after all if it wasn't for him you would most likely been a punching bag for that Monferno."

"Big talk coming from a women who left all but two of her Pokémon behind when she left for this region."

"You're from another region?" Riley surprised by this fact asked

"Yes, but it's a long story and you and Sheldon each have a gym battle to win so if you don't want to wait until tomorrow then I suggest we get going."

They packed up their gear and headed off to the gym which thanks to a man named Carl, the manger of Quahog City's Poké Mart, the gym was easy to find. The walk took a good forty five minutes and then they finally found the gym, it was a large glass building with a green metal frame,the first thing they noticed was that there was a parking lot filled with cars and that's when they saw the sign next to them was covered with a banner that read Quahog City Gym but being curious Riley lifted up the banner and underneath read Quahog City Oceanland.

"The gym is inside of a water park?"

"That explains all the cars." Dean said

Clara quickly pulled out her book and found the page on the amusement park.

"This place is a combination water park/Pokémon Gym," Clara read from her book, "and if this book is wrong like it was with Crossroad City then the gym leader should be a guy named Seamus Levine who specializes in Water Pokémon."

"Water Pokémon uh, well that sucks," Riley complained,"I can't use Sandile."

"That's what you get for coming unprepared." Sheldon ridiculed Riley's lack of planning, "now you can watch a real trainer battle."

"Sorry, but Clara doesn't compete in gym battles."

This caused the others in the group to laugh as Sheldon stormed off into the building.

"He's really easy to irk isn't he?" Asked Dean

"Well he wants to outdo his main rival, Barry Kripkie," Leonard explained, "Kripke always jokes about his lack of skills when it comes to Pokémon, that's why he's determined to prove he's a great trainer."

"Well if he wins this gym battle then he'll be closer to accomplishing that goal."

"I'm just hoping that if we run into Barry, Sheldon doesn't do anything stupid like challenging him for Barry already has five badges plus higher level Pokémon."

"Then let's go cheer him on." Riley suggested

Once inside the building they were stunned by the beauty of the exhibits displayed all around. It reminded Riley and Clara of the artifacts back in Dean's gym but these were all nautical items from anchors to parts of old ships, there were even large tanks filled with Water Pokémon.

"Enjoying the exhibit." A voice said

They turned to see a Pokémon approach them, it had orange fur with black stripes along its back and legs, the fur on its muzzle, chest, head, and tail where cream colored. Riley went to take out his Poké dex however Sheldon managed to take out his note book faster.

"Growlithe, The Puppy Pokémon," he read, "very friendly and faithful to people. It will try to repel enemies by barking and biting."

They then noticed that unlike the picture this Grolwlithe walked on two legs instead of four.

"Hi welcome to the Quahog City Gym," The Growlithe greeted,"my name is Brian, I suspect one or more of you are here for a gym battle?"

No body spoke for a minute as they tried to grasp the fact that this Grolwithe was talking without the need of a special device like Jack's Monferno.

"I'm sorry, did I say something?"

"Yeah you did," Dean answered, " you're a Growlithe, you're not suppose to talk."

"Well I come a unique genetic line," Brian explained, "now about the gym battle?"

Sheldon stepped forward shoving Leonard and Jemma out of the way.

"My name is Dr. Sheldon Cooper, from Crown Rose City, and I demand to challenge the Gym Leader."

"Good to meet you Dr. Cooper," Brian greeted, "any other challengers?"

Riley stepped forward and introduced himself. Once there were no more challengers Brian gave them a quick tour of the building and gave a brief history of the merging of the water park and Pokémon gym. They also learned that Seamus was no longer the gym leader after losing his arms and legs to a giant Whiscash named Daggermouth.

"So for the next four years this gym had many different types of leaders but none seemed to stick around for long," Brian told the group the gym's history, "that was until a few months ago that my friend Peter decided to take up the mantle as Gym Leader."

"What is with all the cars?"

"While he's not just a gym leader, Peter also has a responsibility as owner of the water park to entertain the guests and to my surprise he's really good at just doing that."

He lead them to the outside where to everyone's amazement sat a pirate ship half submerged in a tank of water large enough to hold a Wailord with the top deck just a few feet out of the water. Standing on the main deck was a heavy set man with brown hair wearing an outfit similar to a pirate captain's, with a long dark brown coat, black pants and boots, a white shirt, and a black pirate hat with gold trimming and two crossed cutlasses on the front. Surrounding the ship were rows of stadium seats all filled with people who were cheering for according to Brian the gym leader was finishing up a performance.

"You weren't kidding about putting on a show." Riley said

"As much as I love live theatre I suggest we get Sheldon's and Riley's gym battles over with, so tomorrow the three of can go to the science museum for the seminar." Simmons reminded bringing everyone back to reality

"Okay, I'll go tell Peter that you two want to challenge him, so wait right here," Brian instructed,"oh your friends are more then welcome to sit in the challenger's cheering section."

As they went to take their seats, Clara decided to say behind for a bit after seeing a concerned look on Riley's face.

"Riley," she said getting his attention, "I can tell your worried about only being able to use two Pokémon, so if you want I can let you borrow Electrike, she'll listen to you when I explain your situation to her."

"Thanks for the offer but I rather with this with my own Pokémon." Riley stated as he gently turned her offer down

Clara agreed that Riley was right and quickly went to join the others just as Brian came running back.

"Peter has agreed to your challenges," Brian shared the good news," so who wants to go first?"

"I will," Sheldon declared, "I hope he knows a good psychiatrist because I'm about to beat him silly."

Both Brian and Riley didn't find the humor in Sheldon's trash talk, Sheldon was then instructed on how to reach the battlefield while Riley was invited to sit with his friends. Minutes later Riley had found a seat next to Clara and Dean who the latter was actually interested in seeing a gym battle that he wasn't involved in.

"When was the last time you watched a gym battle?" Riley asked Dean

"I don't exactly remember when but it was during my dad's time as gym leader."

"Let's hope this gym battle is memorable."

"Yeah, even if I have to root for someone that looks like a pale fleshy Scizor." Dean joked about Sheldon's appearance

The Pale Scizor had reached the battlefield which was like Dean's but the most obvious difference was it was painted on the main deck of a ship. Peter the Gym Leader stood across from him with his arms crossed.

"So, landlubber you came to challenge this Seadog to a battle, "Peter said in a cliché pirate voice, "now what be your name, lad?"

"Dr. Sheldon Copper, and is this pirate charade really necessary?"

The question caused Peter to chuckle.

"Blimey, Of course it is, but enough banter, let's begin."

Before the battle began several large television screens turned on around the arena so everyone could see the battle clearly. The referee, a man with brown hair and a mustache dressed in a pirate outfit stood on the sideline of the field, after introducing himself as Bruce the Referee he asked both Sheldon and Peter if they were ready. After getting gestures from both trainers Bruce held up two flags, one red and one green.

"The Quahog City Gym Battle between Peter Griffin the Gym Leader and Sheldon Cooper the challenger is about to begin." Bruce announced with enthusiasm

The rules were similar to the Crossroad City gym, the battle will be 3-on-3, only Sheldon could switch out Pokémon, and first person to defeat all Pokémon on their opponent's side is declared the winner.

"Begin!" Bruce shouted as he waved both flags

"Quagsire, time to come aboard." Peter called as threw his first Poké ball

Out of the ball appeared a light blue Pokémon standing on two legs with a broad round head that looked connected to its body without a neck, it had a purple wavy stripe down its back with dark blue fins sticking out.

"I never heard of a Quagsire before." Leonard said giving Riley his cue to scan the Pokémon

"Quagsire, The Water Fish Pokémon, "Informed the Pokédex, "this carefree Pokémon has an easy-going nature. While swimming, it always bumps into boat hulls."

"Doesn't sound so bright," Riley said, "but I'm sure there is a reason Peter chose it."

Back on the field Sheldon called out his first Pokémon, a monkey-like creature with purple and beige fur, it's most noticeable feature was the three fingered hand on the end of its tail.

"Aipom, The Long Tail Pokémon, Aipom's tail ends in a hand-like appendage that can be cleverly manipulated. However, because the Pokémon uses its tail so much, its real hands have become rather clumsy."

"Not bad, bucko, but let's see how you battle," Peter commented before drawing out a cutlass and pointing it at Aipom, "Quagsire, Water Gun."

"Predictable," Sheldon scoffed at the attack, "Aipom, dodge it then use Swift."

Using its hand like tail, Aipom sprung into air avoiding the attack, then it's tail glowed white before swinging it and hurling multiple star shape objects at Quagsire, who stood there and took the blow.

"Direct hit." Leonard cheered

However to their surprise it looked like Quagsire was unfazed by the attack as it stood there with a dopey grin on its face.

"It'll take more then that to beat Quagsire," Peter informed,"now keep using Water Gun."

Quagsire fired another blast of water at Aipom who like before dodged it and every blast after another.

"This is getting tedious," Sheldon states, "Aipom, get in close and finish this with Thunderbolt."

Aipom kept dodging the attacks until it got behind Quagsire as its tail became charged with electricity before unleashing a massive lightning bolt that struck Quagsire with full power. Everyone in challengers section cheered for Aipom's successful attack, except Riley who was still studying Quagsire in his Pokédex.

"Riley, you're missing the battle," Clara said as she saw his eyes looking at the screen,"Sheldon just made a Critical Hit."

"I don't think so," Riley disagreed as he handed her his Pokédex "look at Quagsire's type."

Clara along with Jemma who was sitting next to her looked at the screen and could see why Riley was doubtful of the success of Thunderbolt. Sheldon smiled as Aipom's attack died down knowing in his mind that the attack was super effective but his smile faded as Quagsire still stood without a scratch on it.

"This is improbable," Sheldon shouted , "Quagsire is a Water type while Thunderbolt is an Electric type move meaning that your Quagsire should be subdued."

Peter only laughed at Sheldon until the scientist demanded to know what was so funny.

"You little Scallywag, don't you know that Quagsire is part Ground type, that means all Electric type moves are useless." Peter explained followed by a another jovial laugh

This angered Sheldon as he ordered Aipom to use another Thunderbolt but like before it was uneffective.

"Time for a real move," Peter declared, "Quagsire show that Aipom no quarter with Ice Punch."

Quagsire's hand started to glow in an icy blue white as it delivered a powerful punch at Aipom who was immediately incased in a block of ice.

"You know I would hate it if your buddy caught a cold," Peter said, "Quagsire, use Scald."

Steam came out of Quagsire's mouth before launching a burst of boiling water at the frozen Aipom that not only freed it but sent it flying into a nearby mast, knocking Aipom out.

"Aipom is unable to battle, Quagsire wins." Bruce declared raising the red flag towards Peter's side

"Now what is Sheldon going to do," Leonard wondered, "he has three other Pokémon, one is a Voltorb, an Electric type making it useless for now, I just hope he doesn't pick Scotty."

"What kind of name for a Pokémon is Scotty?" Dean asked

Dean got his answer when Sheldon called out Scotty to battle. The Pokémon that appeared was small and dark shade of yellow in color with pointy ears, squinted eyes, a long tail, and what resembled brown armor on it chest and shoulders. Clara still holding the Pokédex decided to scan it.

"Abra, The Psi Pokénon," the dex read, "It senses impending attacks and teleports away to safety before the actual attacks can strike."

"Let's see if Sheldon can win this one." Clara hoped

"A Psyhic type, well let's hope it puts up a better fight," Peter said, "Water Gun."

"Scotty, Teleport."

Before the attack hit, Scotty vanished in a bright light and reappeared on Simmons' lap.

"Abra has left the battlefield, Quagsire wins."

"Not again." Sheldon hung his head in shame suggesting this happened before

"Great, now all Sheldon needs to do is chose is third Pokémon, take down Quagsire, then Peter's last two Pokémon and win the badge." Leonard predicted

"You said he has a Voltorb, right?" Dean asked

"Yeah, but he can't use it against Quagsire."

Back on the field Sheldon had chosen his last Pokémon.

"Help me, Bulbasaur, you're my only hope." Sheldon said before throwing the Poké ball

Out of the Poké ball emerged a small turquoise colored Pokémon with dark patches and a green plant bulb on it back. No scanning was needed for pretty much everybody in the group knew of Bulbasaur, The Seed Pokémon.

"I can't believe Sheldon has a Pokémon like Bulbasaur." An envious Riley said

Meanwhile unbeknownst anyone there another Grass Pokémon had snuck inside the gym and had being walking around until it came outside where it saw the battle on a screen above the seats. Back at the battle Sheldon had ordered Bulbasaur to attack with a combination of Sleep Powder and Vine Whip which once Quagmire fell asleep it was hit hard with two powerful blows from Bulbasaur's vines winning the battle.

"Quagsire is unable to battle, Bulbasaur wins."

"Yes, one down and two to go." Sheldon cheered

"Sheldon shouldn't act so confident since it took him two Pokémon to take down one." Simmons said

Peter grinned as he grabbed another Pokéball from belt.

"Let's hope this next Pokémon doesn't make you crabby," Peter joked possibly hinting at the Pokémon's identity, "ahoy, Corphish."

The Pokémon resembled a large red lobster with two large menacing pincers, which it snapped opened and close to intimidate Bulbasaur.

"Corphish, The Ruffian Pokémon," Riley's Pokédex said, "Its hardy vitality enables it to adapt to any environment. Its pincers will never release prey."

"Bulbasaur, Sleep Powder." Sheldon commanded

"Bubble Beam." Peter said with a smirk

Corphish fired a barrage of bubbles out of its pincers that diminished the attack.

"Vine Whip."

Everyone could sense that Sheldon was starting to get desperate, Leonard informed that when Sheldon gets stressed or upset he tends to act reckless. They all now we're concerned for Sheldon except for Peter who could see Sheldon's mental state changing. He used this to his advantage and had Corphish grab hold of the vines and began reeling Bulbasaur in. Bulbasaur tried its best to pull back but the opposing Corphish was too strong. Then as if someone slapped some sense into him Sheldon had a new plan of attack.

"Alright, Bulbasaur, if he wants you in closer then you will do just that," Sheldon instructed, "go in close then use Take Down."

Bulbasaur nodded as it used the force from Corphish's pulling to launch itself into a head on collision.

"I don't believe it," Clara shouted as she stood up, "Sheldon is using the same technique I used against Leonard."

After realizing what she was saying they all stood up and cheered on for Bulbasaur. The Seed Pokémon closed in for the win, Sheldon smiled for there was no escape for Corphish.

"Rock Smash." Peter shouted pointing his cutlass into the air

"No!" Screamed Sheldon as Corphish's left pincer glowed whited and slammed down hard on Bulbasaur's head

"Bulbasaur is unable to battle, Corphish wins," Bruce announced, "victory goes to Peter Griffin the Gym leader.

"Huzzah," Peter celebrated, "now, landlubber its customary for the loser to walk the plank

Several men dressed as pirates appeared out of nowhere and forced Sheldon over to the side and onto a plank extending out over the tank, Peter approached Sheldon with cutlass in hand that he used to gently poke Sheldon in the back.

"Stop it, why are you doing this?"

Peter rolled his eyes as Sheldon's attitude started to annoy him.

"Look, buddy, these people came for a show," Peter whispered breaking character, "now walk to the edge of the plank and jump in."

Peter then continued poking Sheldon with the cutlass until he had nowhere to go but down. Holding his breath Sheldon jumped in and the crowd applauded. The others ran down from their sits to the edge of the tank just in time to help Sheldon get out while the audience cheered as Peter continued with the show.

"Another Scallywag sent to Davy Jones' Locker." Peter shouted which was followed by another round of applause and a musical number featuring a pirate song

Later in the lobby Sheldon was drying himself off with a towel that he had in his bag.

"You doing okay, Sheldon?" Leonard asked

"I was humiliated in front of a crowd of people, and you ask me if I'm okay." Sheldon replied in a tone indicating he is upset

"Sheldon, everything is fine," Simmons who was still holding Scotty said, "all you need to do is train some more then come back for a rematch."

My strategy was perfect," Sheldon argued, "Aipom would defeat his Pokémon, followed by Scotty defeating the next one, and finally Bulbasaur or Voltorb winning the last match and earning me the badge."

"Too bad your plan didn't count on the gym leader having a Quagsire." Dean commented

Sheldon stood up and glared at Dean.

"At least I have a plan unlike your buddy Riley, who by the way is about to go up against the gym leader with only two Pokémon at his command."

"That maybe true but at least none of his Pokémon flee from battle."

Sheldon turned to Scotty who was asleep in Simmons' arms then pulled out a Poké ball and recalled it.

"I'm not going to stand here and argue with someone of inferior intellect when I could be leaving this lousy excuse for a gym to go the seminar at the science museum."

Sheldon stormed off followed by Leonard and Simmons who the latter wished Riley good luck in his gym battle.

"Inferior intellect," Dean repeated the words Sheldon called him, "did he just call me stupid?"

"He sure did." Clara answered

"Remind me to shoot him if we see him again."

A few minutes passed when Brian approached the trio.

"Where did your friends go?" He asked

"They went to some seminar at the science museum." Clara explained

"Oh yeah, the one about the Arceus Particle," Brian recalled before looking at Riely, "so, Riley, you ready for your gym battle."

Everyone looked at Riley but he didn't say a word as he stood there, then after a minute he stood up and walked towards the gym's main entrance.

"I'm going to pass for now, I got a lot of training to do before I challenge Peter." Riley said as he walked out

Clara and Dean soon followed, Riley was out the door and near the gym's sign when they caught up with him.

"Riley, you okay?" A concerned Clara asked

"Yes, it's just after watching Sheldon lose ike that I took it as a sign that I'm not ready to take on a trainer like Peter."

"You weren't ready to face me but you some how manage to win." Dean reminded

"Only because you went easy on me." Riley informed

"I was only joking when I said that, besides I would have used Duskull if I wanted to go easy on you."

"It doesn't matter, Peter's battle style is different than yours."

As they ended the conversation Clara saw Brian running out of the building.

"Good, you three haven't left," he said. "Anyways I informed Peter about Riley's decision and after some whining he wanted me to ask you three if you want to stay at our house during your stay in our city?"

"Why would he offer his house?" Dean questioned

"It's a tradition that Seamus actually started and Peter liked the idea, so he wants to continue it, now what do you say?"

"Sure." The trio accepted

* * *

><p><strong>After Sheldon's defeat at the hands of the Quahog City Gym Leader, Peter, Riley has decided to train harder hoping his gym battle won't turn out like Sheldon's. Will Riley be able to come up with a strategy to defeat Peter and earn his second badge? Stay tuned.<strong>


	12. Night at the Noctowl Inn

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Supernatural, or any characters that can be traced back to a TV Show or Cartoon. The characters of Riley Blackburn, Clara Goddard, or any character from Embark Town do belong to me.**

**Last time we witnessed Riley as he fiercely battled Captain Peter Griffin, the Quahog City Gym Leader and his crew of Water Pokémon where in the end Riley triumphed and earned his second badge. Now we join the trio as they continue on their journey through the world of Pokémon.**

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter will not only be a filler but also will explain why Dean joined the group I but will also reveal another menace that will give our heroes trouble. plus this will be the first chapter with out a single Pokémon battle.<strong>

* * *

><p>The journey from Quahog City to Torero City is a long one to take but for our heroes it is one worth taking for waiting for them in Torero City is Riley's next gym battle. Despite not seeing another trainer since they left Quahog City three days ago, our heroes managed to keep themselves entertained either by reading the page twelve article Clara submitted to the Redbark Times about Riley's gym battles or strengthening their team by battling any wild Pokémon they came across in the opened meadow. This was good for Riley for he wanted to take this time to train his team so they'll become stronger for his next battle in Torero City. He also wanted to add another Pokémon to his party but every time he tried to capture one it ended up fleeing from the battle. After fourteen battles and six failed attempts at catching a Pokémon Riley became frustrated which Dean and Clara decided to step in.<p>

"You've been battling for over an hour, why don't you take a break." Clara suggested

Riley wanted to argue and say that he could go another hour but he quickly thought of needs of his Pokémon.

"Good idea," he agreed, "my Pokémon could use a rest."

"You deserve one too after your awesome battle against Peter." Dean added

They continued on the path until Riley saw something in the sky that concerned him.

"Riley, what's wrong?" Clara asked after noticing that he stopped

He pointed towards the sky where they spotted a large dark cloud growing in size as it approached. Riley informed them that they're were about to get caught in a downpour.

"We got to find a cave or something so we don't drown." Dean said

"We're in the middle of a meadow," Riley stated, "there's not a cave in sight."

The wind suddenly picked up giving the trio the hint as they ran as fast as they could. Despite their best effort they couldn't find shelter of any type before the rain came pouring down.

"It sucks none of our Pokémon know Sunny Day." Dean joked

Soon the the dirt path turned to mud making running an extremely difficult task to do. Then through the rain and darkness they spotted a light, wasting no time they made their way through the mud and to the light's source. Happiness is only one of many words you could use to describe what they were feeling when they saw the light was coming from a large two story cabin like hotel, with no desire to say in the rain for another minute they headed inside. Once inside they wiped their feet on the rug, shook off all the excess water they could, then headed to the front desk.

"Hello," the clerk greeted, "Welcome to the Noctowl Inn."

"Hi, we like to check into some rooms please." Dean said

The clerk turned towards the computer on the desk and started searching for any available rooms.

"We have two rooms opened on the second floor." The clerk announced as they handed the trio their keys

Taking their supplies they marched up the stairs to their rooms. They reached the first room which had a Hoothoot painted on the door with the number that matched their key while Clara's room was three doors down. Dean and Riley soon settled into their room and after changing their cloths decided to head to the lobby where they saw other trainers hanging out.

"Head on down," Riley insisted, "I'm going ask Clara if she wants to join us."

"Okay, just hurry, I don't want to get stuck listening to every trainer's life story."

Dean made his way to the lobby as Riley knocked on Clara's door. When she answered the door Riley was surprised that she already out of her wet cloths and was wearing a bathrobe based on the color scheme of a Noctowl.

"I guess you're already settled in for the night."

"Actually I was about to take a shower, what do you want?"

"Dean and I are going down to the lobby to see if there other trainers to talk to there, so I was wondering if you want to join us after your shower?"

"Love to, let me clean up and get dressed then I'll be down."

When Riley left she returned to the bathroom where she turned on the shower, she then opened her bag which was sitting out on the counter and started digging for a set of clean cloths. In the meantime Riley and Dean were sitting in a set of chairs near the lobby's fireplace talking to two trainers that were hanging there to kill time. One of them was a heavyset brown skinned teenager wearing sneakers, blue shorts, a red shirt under a grey sweater jacket, and a pair of glasses, he introduced himself as Cleveland Brown Jr. The other trainer was a young red headed girl who Riley knew for the girl was Lola Hale one of the trainers that left Embark Town the same time as him.

"Lola," Riley addressed, "where are Kip and Ian, I was hoping they were with you because I made a promise to Kip we would battle when we both have two badges."

"Honestly we split a few days ago," Lola explained, "Kip and Ian wanted to earn their third badge in Quahog City while I wanted to earn it in Torero City, so I went off on my own luckily I ran into Junior because I started to get lonely."

"Let me guess, you're collecting gym badges too? Dean said to Junior

"I already have my eight badges," Junior informed, "I earned my last badge three months ago, so until then I'm visiting my girl Cecilia in Torero City."

The conversation went on, they discussed things from their gym battle experiences to their Pokémon. Meanwhile Clara finished her shower then got dressed and spent at least three minutes in front of the bathroom mirror trying to if she should put her hair up or leave it down. She choose to leave it down then went to go downstairs, when she reached lobby she found Riley and Dean talking to two people who after announcing her presence was introduced to Lola and Junior.

At last I meet the mysterious fourth trainer from Embark Town." Clara quipped as she sat down in the last available chair

The group began talking causing time to quickly go by only to stop when the clerk from before announced that dinner would be provided for them and the other guest in the main dining room if they wished to eat. The idea of a hot meal sounded good to the group so they all got up and headed towards the dining room except Dean, who claimed he wanted to use the hotel's phone to check up on Garth back home.

"Well tell Garth we said hi." Riley said as he followed the others to the dining room

Dean walked over to the phones where he saw they were occupied by other trainers making calls. He spotted an empty phone on the far right end closes to the wall. Dean walked over then sat in front of the phone and began dialing a number.

"Hello?" someone answered

"It's me." Dean replied

"Ah, Pachirisu, it good to hear from you," the person said, "rumor has it that you left Crossroad City with those two brats because, let's see oh yeah, to expand your limited knowledge of non-Ghost-Type Pokémon."

"Listen, Crowley, I didn't call you to chat," Dean explained, "I called to get answers about the name you wrote on the paper."

"What piece of paper did I write down this name on again?"

They haven't been talking for five minutes and already Dean wanted to reach through the phone and kill him.

"The paper you gave me while your psychotic mutt tried to rip my face off." Dean reminded

"I remember now," Crowley said, "Rodrigo Montero of Torero City."

"Who is he and what does he have to do with Sam?"

"While he is a respected citizen of Torero City today, however back when he was younger he used to belong to a group known as Team Demon."Crowley informed

Hearing this name stunned Dean for he knew of this sinister group.

"Team Demon, they no longer exist, now there's this new group causing trouble called Team Wraith."

"So you know of Team Wraith," an impressed Crowley stated, "well unlike Team Wraith who origins and motives are mysterious the actions of Team Demon are well known."

"I know who they are, I dealt with them in the past." Dean informed

"You don't say, please enlighten me."

"They were everywhere back in the day, especially Crossroad City but thanks to my dad with the help from Sam, Bobby, and I we were able to put an end to their terror."

"Sadly you boys didn't get them all for now they're only a few factions left."

"How you know this?"

"Call me when you get to Torero City to get more information." Crowley ordered before hanging up before he remembered something, "you better watch your back for Team Demon has eyes and ears everywhere.

Dean sat there for a few minutes after he hung up the phone trying to process this new information about his brother's disappearance. He got up and headed towards the dinging room unaware of a figure watching him from the opposite side of the room. Moments later Dean joined the others in the dining room where he quietly sat down and ate his meal.

"How are things going at the gym?" Riley asked

"Good," Dean stated, "Garth has a handle on things."

During the meal Dean listened to Lola as she told everyone about her journey so far and about all the people and Pokémon they've met. Seeing her passion during her story about her travels made Dean smile.

"You sound like my brother when he was your age." Dean said

This shocked Riley and Clara for this was the first time that since they met him that he has spoke about Sam. Dean seemed to noticed too as he excused himself from the the table and headed towards his and Riley's room.

"What was that about?" Junior asked

"Dean's brother Sam disappeared months ago," Riley explained,"he originally declined my gym challenge because of it."

"What made him change his mind?"

"Don't know, he just simply changed his mind."

This conversation started to bother Clara for now thinking back to when to Dean joined them and reason he gave for leaving began to make less sense.

"We need to talk to Dean." Clara insisted as she stood up

She left the room in a haste and Riley quickly followed leaving Junior and Lola by themselves. Riley couldn't see Clara in the lobby so he assumed she went up the stairs thus Riley gave chase hoping to catch up with her before she caused trouble with Dean, who most likely would storm out of here regardless of the weather. Clara had already reached the second floor but only made it passed the first three rooms when someone grabbed her arm. She turned her head and not at all surprise to see Riley

"Let go of me." She shouted

Riley immediately let go of his friend's arm who processed to walk towards Riley and Dean's room.

"Can't this wait until morning?"

Clara ignored him as she reached the door and began knocking.

"Dean, I need to talk to you." Clara shouted

"Clara,please," Riley begged, "look, I'm too upset with the thought of Dean only traveling with us to search for his missing brother but that's no reason to pick a fight."

Clara stopped knocking then looked over at Riley and realized that he was right.

"Okay, I'll wait until morning," she agreed, "but for the record I wasn't going to barge in there with arms swinging or with Spheal freezing everything."

Riley chuckled at this statement as he recalled Clara doing just that to Jack Spicer back in Quahog City.

The duo was about leave to return downstairs when they just realized that the rock music playing from inside the room was extremely loud. At first they figured it was Dean simply relaxing with the radio on to loud but grew concerned when a guest from the neighboring room came out and informed them at they've banged on the wall trying to get the idiot in the room to turn down the radio. Fear overcame them as Riley fished out his room key from his pocket then used it to open the door, the scene they came upon horrified them, Dean was no where in sight, furniture knocked over, lamps broken, glass shattered, blood on the carpet, all signs indicating a fight.

"Who would do such a thing?" Clara yelled as her eyes teared up

Riley tried to comfort Clara who was not only saddened by the state of the room or Dean's absence but overcome with guilt for she was coming up to accuse Dean of using them to find his brother possibly ruin their friendship in the process. They then noticed that the contents of Dean's bag were everywhere, the only thing missing were his Pokémon.

"I bet anything that Dean walked in on someone trying to steal his Pokémon before he fight started." Clara said after calming down

Concerned for his own Pokémon had Riley rush over to his bag and was relieved when they were all in there safe. They both began searching the room hoping to find any clues about who could have committed this crime. Both had the same idea but it didn't make sense for Jack and Monferno were in jail. The real question was how did the person get into the room with out breaking down the door plus it was next to impossible to climb through the second story window.

"Maybe they got there hands on an extra key when the clerk wasn't looking."

"Does that mean I could've been ambushed instead of Dean?" A worried Riley asked

"That's something not to think about at the moment," Clara stated, "for now we need to tell the hotel manager so they can call the cops."

The police soon came and did their investigation of the crime scene but sadly their search also turned up nothing. With his room off limits Riley was forced to vacate the room and bunk with Junior who was nice enough to offer him a place to sleep. When morning came the first thing everyone talked about at breakfast was that the rain had stopped meaning they could continue on their journey. Clara was excited to see the sun again but Riley on the other hand didn't share her enthusiasm for he was still worried about Dean.

"Don't worry," Clara comforted, "I called my parents last night and they promised to spread the news about Dean through out the media, so if someone even gets a whiff of his awful cologne we'll soon know it."

"Thanks, Clara."

"Dean is my friend too and I want to find the person responsible and give them the punishment they deserve."

"Just make sure Dean gets a turn." Riley suggested

They both had a good laugh at that comment as they headed off down the path when they heard someone approach them. To their surprise it was Lola and Cleveland Jr.

"What are you to doing here?"

"Heading towards Torero City," Junior said

"Plus we were wondering if we could tag along with you two until then."

Riley and Clara stared at each other for a moment then silently agreed to let them join their group. The younger trainers were delighted by the news and after officially welcoming them to the group they all walked down the path to the next step of there journey.

(?)

Imagine the darkest room you ever been in, now picture yourself in that exact room with a blindfold on. The only things you know about the room is you're sitting in a chair tied up, its cold, musky, and you can hear water dripping into a puddle from a leaky pipe. This is Dean's exact situation, he has been in and out of consciousness. Each time this happens he hears the same voice over and over.

"Relax, this will soon be over and you and your dear brother can be reunited."

* * *

><p><strong>Things are really starting to escalate with the introduction of Team Demon. Before you ask, no, Team Demon and Team Wraith aren't rivals like Teams Magma and Aqua from Gen III but they will eventually meet. As for who kidnapped Dean, you'll have to wait to find out. Stay Tuned. P.S. If there is a Pokémon you like either Riley and Clara to own please leave it in the reviews or leave me a P.M.<strong>


	13. A Simple Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, or any character that can be traced back to a TV Show, Cartoon, or Book/Movie. I do however own Riley Blackburn, Clara Goddard, and Lola Hale.**

**Welcome Back to the Blackburn Chronicles. This chapter is the first in the Torero City Arc, now this is what you would call a setup chapter, it contains no Pokémon battles or captures, no villains to stop, but will reveal new information about a character and add a plausible plot for future chapters. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Which way should we go?" Riley wondered<p>

Our heroes journey to Torero City is currently delayed for the path had split in two different directions, this could be a real problem for one path goes straight to Torero City while the other could extend their time walking by who knows how long. Junior tried to recall which way he went the first time so many months ago but then remembered that it was late fall when he came this way so the trees were bare, making it harder to retrace his steps.

"I'm sorry guys but I can't remember which road I took." Junior apologized

"Relax, Junior, " Riley said, "Clara has a map that will lead us in the right direction."

"It's just that I recall that one of these paths leads to something dangerous and should only be taken by experienced trainers.

"Unlike her guide book, Clara's map hasn't lead us over a cliff yet."

"There isn't anything wrong with my book." Clara defended

"The information pertaining to the last two gyms was inaccurate." Riley stated

"It wasn't my fault that one gym leader was dead and the other retired."

"I would feel better if you just got a brand new book when we reached Torero City."

"Okay," Clara agreed as she took out said guide book to look something up, "I'll get a new copy if only when we get there and the gym leader isn't a guy named El Toro Fuerte."

"Bad news then, it's not." Junior informed

"Son of a..." Clara was about of swear but stopped when she remembered the 12 year old girl present

After five more minutes of pointless arguing they decided to try the path to the right. So far everything seemed good and they were confident they have chosen the correct path.

"Only five more hours until we reach Torero City." Junior declared

As the group progressed down the trail Riley began trying to get answers from Junior regarding any information on the gym leader and their Pokémon. However Junior refused to give up this information, all he would tell them is that the gym leader is a relative of his girlfriend Cecilia, who he was going to stay with her and her family until the Pokémon League begins. However there was one piece of information he was willing to share and that was the gym leader has a unique way of accepting gym challenges, so Riley can't simply walk in and demand a challenge

"What are you talking about?" Riley asked

"The gym leader likes to have all trainers who challenge go through a test, that if you pass you'll earn the right to battle them." explained Junior

"Isn't that against the rules?" Lola wondered

"Actually it's not," Clara stated, "I once read that way back before any of us were born when a trainer entered a gym they had to battle a series of trainers before battling the gym leader."

"How come they stop doing that?"

"I can't remember it's been years since I read that book, but if I were to guess I believe it had something to do with the gym leaders refusing to let the trainers below them level up their teams so they wouldn't become stronger than them."

"Now challengers have to strengthen up their teams before attempting to win a badge," Junior added,"believe me when I said I had to train three of my Pokémon up to the point where they evolved."

"None of my Pokémon have evolved yet." Lola informed

"Same here, well unless you count Poliwhirl but he had evolved by the time I caught him." Riley said

"Well how close are your other Pokémon close to evolving?" Junior wondered

Riley wasn't sure of the answer, luckily for him Junior decided to share with them a new piece of information regarding their Pokédex, turns out you can see the stats of your team, their moves, and even will tell you how soon your Pokémon will evolve. Lola got excited for according to her Pokédex, her Mareep will evolve shortly. Riley wasn't as cheerful for all his Pokémon weren't even close to evolving which included Turtwig, who evolves at a lower level. This however wasn't as bad as when Riley tried to look up to see when Sandile would evolve for all he got was an error message stating that the information wasn't present.

"Weird, it has all his information but not anything about his evolution." Riley informed

"Maybe Sandile evolves with a stone like Poliwhirl or by trade like Haunter." Clara guessed

Riley decided to call the only person who could answer him, Professor Cypress. He took out his Pokégear, he scrolled through short list of names he found Professor Cypress' number between Jemma Simmons' and his mom's. Far away at Cypress' lab in Embark Town where we hear the phone on the professor's desk ringing. The phone rang three times before someone answered.

"Delibird." A voice greeted

"Hey, Delibird, it's Riley Blackburn," Riley replied, "is the professor there?"

Without hesitation Delibird hopped off the desk with the phone in its bag like tail and quickly flew to where Cypress was working. Professor Cypress was out in the large pasture behind his house/lab giving medical check ups to all the Pokémon owned by trainers who had started their journey in Embark Town through the years, right in the middle of his examination of a Geodude he heard Delibird approaching. Once the Delivery Pokémon landed he handed Cypress the phone who was happy to hear from Riley. First they talked about was the disappearance of Dean that he read in the Redbark Times but quickly changed the subject to Riley's progress through the gyms.

"That's why I called you, Professor, my new friend Junior said that the gym leader in Torero City is so tough that he had to evolve most of his team."

"Well I'm afraid that the only Pokémon you probably could evolve before then is Turtwig." Cypress informed

"What about Sandile, when will he evolve?"

"Honestly, Riley, I'm not sure for I only had him for nearly a year and a half before I gave him to you."

"Sandile is a rare Pokémon for this region," stated Clara who was able to hear due to Riley putting Cypress on loudspeaker, "where did you get him?"

"From another professor of course," Cypress revealed, "a former assistant of mine who was one of my best, they are always sending me new Pokémon to study and when I get done I simply send them back."

"That makes sense but why doesn't the Pokédex have information on his evolutions?"

"I haven't seem it yet, the Pokédex that a Professor gives a trainer is filled with all the knowledge of Pokémon the Professor knows about," Cypress explained, "so that is why Sandile is in your Pokédex."

Feeling satisfied with the answer Riley thanked the Professor before hanging up.

"I guess we will wait and see what Sandile becomes later."

Three hours had passed since Riley talked to Professor Cypress and the gang decided to take a break to eat lunch. When the meals were prepared for both themselves and their Pokémon they all called out their teams and for the first time since they met, Riley and Clara got a good look at Lola and Junior's Pokémon. Lola's team consisted of her Mareep, a Tailow, a Slowpoke, and a Mankey. Junior on the other hand only had one Pokémon with him for he sent the others back home to rest up for the Pokémon League, the Pokémon he kept was his starter Pokémon, Swampert, the fully evolved form of Mudkip. During the meal Junior told them all about his previous visit to Torero City which is how he meet Cecilia, the best part was when Junior told them about an annual festival the celebrates the city's history and culture tracing all the way back to the Mantua region where the founders of the city originated.

"That sounds fantastic," Riley exclaimed, "now I'm even more excited to get there."

"I feel the same way for I've only read about this festival." Clara agreed

The group finished their meals and began cleaning up, more specifically the older trainers did the work while Lola was busy combing the wool of her Mareep. Clara couldn't help but smile at the site.

"You're really good at that." Clara complimented as she walked over

"Thank you." Lola said

Clara knelt down next to her and noticed how relaxed Mareep while being combed.

"I hope you don't mind me asking but how are you combing Mareep with out getting shocked by the static built up in its wool?"

"My sister taught me how," Lola explained, "she is quite the expert when it comes to raising Mareep."

"You're sister must be a some trainer."

"She is, you don't become a member of the Elite Four if you weren't."

This caused Clara to spring up in shock, she turned to Riley who unlike her wasn't surprised by this information.

"You knew Lola's sister is a member of the Elite Four?"

"Yeah." Riley replied

"What about the Elite Four?" Junior asked as he returned from putting the Pokémon's food dishes away

"Lola's sister is a member of the Elite Four."

"Cool, which one."

"Gwen," Lola answered," Gwen Norwood."

"The Electric Specialist of the Elite Four is your sister?"

"Half sister actually," Lola added, "she's the one who gave Professor Cypress my Mareep so he could give her to me as my first Pokémon."

Both Clara and Junior spent the next twenty minutes asking all the questions they could think of about Gwen while Riley finished up the cleaning. Once that was done the trainers returned their Pokémon and packed up their gear before heading out.

(Location Unkwon)

We see Dean still bound to the chair in the same room. Only differences is that the room now had a little light in it showing us that he was trapped in what one could call a prison cell and Dean's face was covered in cuts, bruises, and blood. Dean at the moment was recovering from the beating he just received, this however ended when someone entered the room. Dean looked up and saw his tormentor. The man was taller then Dean by a few inches with a similar build but unlike Dean his skin was naturally tanned and his black hair was cut short but nicely styled, and his outfit was a black business suit similar to Crowley's.

"Here I thought you were done with me." A weakened Dean joked

"I wish I was," the man stated, "but I have to much to loose if I don't continue."

"I still don't understand why I'm here?"

"My boss thinks you have information regarding Team Demon and he wants that information and exchange he will tell you where your brother is at."

"I doubt that, ummm, sorry what's you're name," Dean asked, "I try my best to get to know the people torturing me."

"Rodrigo," the man answered, "Rodrigo Montero."

"You're the guy Crowley told me about," Dean said remembering the name on the paper, "you're a member of Team Demon so why do you need me when you know more about them then I do?"

"Rodrigo didn't say anything until he removed his jacket and walked up to Dean.

"I am no longer part of Team Demon," he revealed, "I work for an even greater organization."

"So you're one of Team Wraith bitches uh, typical."

That statement led Rodrigo to inflict unmeasurable amounts of pain. The whole incident was being watch by the same unknown figure that Jack Spicer talked to back in the forest between the cities of Crossroad and Quahog.

"Excellent, if he survives he shall be the first of many." The man said as his hand touched the screen


	14. Reunion in Torero City

It has been a long journey to Torero City and by this point the gang had become exhausted by all the walking. However their mood greatly changed when Junior saw something in the distance and shouted with joy.

"Torero City, straight ahead." He shouted as he pointed down the road to city's skyline peaking over the horizon

"About time," Riley exclaimed, "it's felt like us took forever to get here."

"Then let's not waste another minute." Lola shouted as she ran ahead of the others down the road

The others soon followed and in no time entered Torero City. The city itself was gorgeous, the building were beautifully designed which they could was influenced by rich culture of the Mantua region, it felt as if they traveled across the world. They came upon a statue of one of city's most famous founders, Íñigo Montoya, who according to Junior was a master swordsman who came to this region looking for the man who killed his father. Most interesting part of the story was Montoya only had one Pokémon during his life, according to the legend its name was Fezzik and stood over nine feet tall.

"That's a large Pokémon." Clara stated

"Well there is more to the story but I really don't know it by memory."

"Don't worry, let's just get to the Pokémon Center." Riley suggested

"Good idea," Junior agreed, "I'll call Cecilia and let her know we have arrived."

They managed to locate the Pokémon Center with no problems due to Junior leading them, once inside they all gave their Pokémon to the doctor working there to check their teams. Twenty minutes had passed when a nurse brought out their Poké balls on separate trays and the gang thanked her as they collected their Pokémon. The time had come for them to finally meet Cecilia, leading the way they followed Junior out of the Center and down the busy city streets. After walking around for a half mile they reached a building which judging by the number of people they saw through the window and the smells coming out they concluded that it was a restaurant.

"I thought we were going to meet Cecilia." Clara said

"We are, she works her at her aunt Choni's Cantina." Junior informed before going through the door

The others followed him and when they got side they were amazed how lively the place looked plus the smell of the food was even stronger. This made them hungry for they haven't had a decent meal for a long time, which Riley really wanted to try an authentic Mantua style dish.

"Junior!"

Riley turned his attention from the food to see a brown haired girl wearing a aquamarine colored top and blue jeans.

"It's so good to see you again." She greeted Junior with a kiss on the cheek

"I feel the same," Junior told her before turning to face the others, "everyone, this is Cecilia, Cecilia, I like you to meet my friends, Riley Blackburn, Clara Goddard, and Lola Hale.

"Es tan grande para satisfacer a todos." Cecilia said

"I'm sorry I speak Mantua." Riley stated

"First off the official launched of Mantua is called Hablar, which translates into speak or talk," Clara informed, "secondly she said that it is so great to meet us."

"You speak Hablar?" asked Riley who was impressed by this talent

"I learned it from my mother who spent a year in the Mantua region," she explained, "maybe I will teach you some later."

"That would be helpful."

Cecilia smiled as she so happy to see Junior again, she told them to sit at any of the remaining tables to eat for the meal would be on the house. They found the seat next to a window which had a good view of the city. They soon ordered their food and once it came they dined, Riley couldn't believe how amazing the food tasted and was hoping it wasn't a dream. Dinner soon ended and when the plates were cleared Riley decided it was the time to ask about the gym leader. Luckily Cecilia was more than happy to tell them about the gym. Turns out the gym leader was her uncle, whose gym they could actually see from their seat through the window. She pointed out the in the far distance which to them looked like a large arena. Cecilia then explained that arena was where they held Tauros fighting until it was outlawed for it involved killing said Tauros. Now it's been transformed into an official Pokémon League Gym.

"How many trainers actually pass your uncle's challenges?" Riley asked

Cecilia's expression became blank as if he said something wrong. Small amounts of sweat formed on her forehead as she tried to say something.

"He doesn't do that anymore," She quickly blurted out, "you can go challenge him right now if you wish."

With that she quickly left the table and ran towards the kitchen.

"I'm going to go check up on her, you guys go on to the gym." Junior said as he followed his girlfriend

Nobody moved until Lola stood up.

"This is it Riley," she announced, "our Torero City gym battle, let's go."

She got up and headed towards the door followed by Clara and Riley. However to Clara's surprise Riley decided to stand behind to check up on Junior and Cecilia.

"I say leave them alone to catch up."

"I would if she hadn't acted so strange when I mentioned the challenges."

"He might have gotten tired of trainers not completing his challenges."

"Clara, you're smarter than that, a part of you must sense something is wrong."

"I admit something felt off about the way Cecilia acted, so why don't I take Lola to the gym for her battle and you go see if they're okay."

Riley agreed to the plan then headed back into the restaurant. Clara walked over to Lola and told her that it's was going just the two of them. The duo headed across town towards the gym which when they arrived it was bigger than they thought.

"Will Cecilia did say they held spectator events here." Clara stated before they headed inside

Meanwhile Riley had found Junior and Cecilia talking inside the restaurant's walk in cooler/freezer next to the vegetables. They were speaking to each other in Cecilia's native language which of course Riley couldn't understand meaning the next fifteen minutes were confusing

"Is everything okay?" Riley asked when he got closer

"No, it's not," Junior informed, "there is something you should know."

We return to Clara and Lola who after going inside the gym managed to get lost. They walked around trying find the gym's battle field.

"This is getting frustrating," Clara growled, "I wish Riley was here he would find the field no problem."

"How long have you known Riley?" Lola asked

"I meet him on his first day as a trainer which seems like forever now but I remember like it just happened yesterday."

"You two sure became friends quickly."

"Well he's an interesting guy and that makes for a good story."

Lola wanted to say something more but they heard someone approaching them. Coming down the hall was an elderly man with grey hair with bits of white at the temples wearing a burgundy suit coat with a white cravat and a blue shirt underneath, he also wore a pair of khaki slacks and brown shoes along with a cane in his right hand.

"Good afternoon, young ladies," the man greeted, "how can I be of assistance?"

"Hello," Clara spoke, "my friend here is wanting to challenge the gym leader, that's not you is it?"

The older gentleman chuckled.

"I'm afraid I am too old to participate in such an activity but my son however is the gym leader you wish to challenge."

"Thank you, mister." Lola thanked

"No problem young lady, now if you follow me I'll take you to him."

They followed the elderly man through the maze like hallway of the gym. As they walked he introduced himself as Señor Senior, Senior and the gym leader's name is Señor Senior Jr. Clara and Lola couldn't help but laugh for they had to explain that they know another person called Junior. Soon Senior had led them to the gym's main battle field where they saw a younger tan skinned man with short black hair wearing a tight yellow t-shirt, and tight black pants held up by a red belt. The field itself was a large round field of dirt and sand with the familiar white rectangle outline of a gym battlefield.

"Son, you have a challenger." Senior announced

However his son wasn't as enthused as a gym leader should be when a trainer challenges them.

"Father , please how many times do I have to tell you that I don't want to battle anyone?"

"Junior. It's your job as a gym leader to accept all challengers that come here."

"How am I suppose to concentrate on my skills as a Pokémon coordinator if I keep stopping to challenge every little brat that wants to win a button."

"We have been over this, it's called a badge and you'll get more respect as a gym leader than you would as a coordinator."

The younger Senior found it pointless to argue with his father.

"Fine, I will accept the little girl's challenge but she shall not prevail."

The battle was on, Senior, Senior told Clara how to get to the stands to watch the battle and announced that he was acting a referee. Clara made it up to the stands with no trouble and for the first time was able to study the field trying to figure out the type of Pokémon the younger Senior used, according to her book the previous gym leader used Fighting-types but she wasn't sure if that was still the gym's speciality or they changed it. If she were to guess she would say that Senior. Junior might use Ground-types judge by the appearance of the field.

"The Torero City Gym Battle between Señor Senior, Junior the Gym Leader and," Senior announced before he thought of something, "excuse for being so rude, young lady, I'm afraid I didn't get your name."

"Lola Hale from Embark Town."

"Good, the battle between Senior, Junior and Lola Hale is about of begin."

As with the previous two gyms it was a 3-on-3 battle and when all three Pokémon on either side was knocked out the winner would be decided.

"Zigzagoon, time to shine." Senior, Jr called out

A small Pokémon with zigzag patterned layers of brown and creamed colored fur appeared on the field.

_"So this gym uses Normal-types but not a good Pokémon for a gym leader to start off with in a battle_." Clara thought to herself

Lola got excited for she had just the Pokémon use for this battle.

"Mankey, battle time."

The Pig Momkey Pokémon emerged on the field ready for the upcoming battle.

"Begin." Senior shouted

"Zigzagoon, Tackle."

Zigzags on charged at a face speed but Lola was ready for it.

"Go, Mankey, Karate Chop."

When Zigzagoon got close Mankey lifted its arm and when the time was right delivered powerful strike to its opponent's head. To both Clara and Lola's surprise the attack resulted in a knock out.

"Zigzagoon is unable to battle, the winner is Mankey."

"No fair." The younger Senior shouted as he recalled Zigzagoon

"I just got lucky." Lola stated

"Well you won't luck out against this Pokémon, go, Pidgey."

"You think he would at least use a Pidgeotto." Clara commented

"Mankey, return," Lola recalled her Pokémon knowing it has a great weakness against Flying-types, "Mareep, I choose you."

Back at the restaurant Riley had learned a terrible secret, the person that Lola went to challenge isn't the real gym leader but an imposter that had come to the city and some how force out her uncle over a month ago but anyone who tried to confront him had vanished.

"I have to warn Clara and Lola!"

Riley bolted out of the cooler and the restaurant and ran as fast as he could to the gym. However Riley may have nothing to worry about for Lola's Mareep had defeated Pidgey with ease and was about to deal the finishing move on Senior, Juniors last Pokémon, Eevee, The Evolution Pokémon who just got hit with Thunder Shock and was now paralyzed

"Mareep, Tackle." Lola ordered

The Wool Pokémon slammed her body into the weakened Eevee with enough force to knock it to the ground.

"Eevee is unable to battle, Mareep wins," Senior declared, "that means the winner of this match is Lola Hale of Embark Town."

"We did it." Lola cheered as she ran up to her Mareep

"Something isn't right," Clara said out loud, "that match was way too easy."

She left the stands and made her way back to the hallway where she ran into Riley.

"Thank goodness you're alright." Riley said before hugging her

"Why wouldn't I be alright?" Clara wondered

Riley looked around and noticed someone missing.

"Where is Lola?"

"On the battlefield, she just won her gym battle."

"Where is it, show me."

Clara was now even more worried for she hasn't seen him act like this before not even when Jack Spicer kidnapped Jemma, Leonard, and Sheldon, or when Dean went missing. The duo headed towards the battlefield of the gym, Clara explained to Riley how Lola was able to easily defeat Cecilia's uncle with out loosing a single Pokémon despite how tough Cleveland Junior made him sound.

"The gym leader isn't her uncle." Riley informed

"Then who is he?"

"We'll found out soon enough."

Finally reaching the battlefield they saw Lola arguing with Senior, Junior who had refused to give her the badge she had earned by defeating him.

"Son, the rules state that you have to give her a badge if she beats you in battle, which she did." Senior explained to his son

"Sorry, Father, but I'm not giving a badge to a brat."

"I'm not a brat." Lola protested

"You messed up my Eevee's beautiful coat, it's going to take hours of someone else's hard work to get it back in perfect contest quality condition."

That moment Riley and Clara ran out onto the field to get some answers.

"Who are you two?" Riley demanded to know

"I am Señor Senior, Senior and this is my son, Señor Senior, Junior."

"Where is the real gym leader?"

"I AM THE GYM LEADER!" The younger Senior shouted

"A real gym leader won't have such weak Pokémon." Clara stated

"My Pokémon are twice as powerful as yours."

"Son, now is not the time," Senior butted in, "this is the part where we tell these youngsters our evil plot.

"Is that really necessary, wouldn't it be easier to make them vanish like all the others that had snooped around this gym?"

"What happens to the people that go missing?" Lola wondered

"We don't know exactly but they are part of something grand." Senior explained

"All I know is that Father was asked to take over this operation while the former gym leader is on another assignment."

"What kind of an assignment?" questioned Clara

"According to the person that hired us the gym leader was given the task to neutralize someone who was getting too close to something."

"Who was the target?"

At this point Senior, Junior was getting annoyed with the whole plot reveal routine.

"Sorry, but we told you too much and now it's time for you to perish."

"Excellent villainy, my son."

"Thank you, I learned from the best."

"However in this case we are clearly outnumbered," Senior informed, "all great villains know when it's time to make a strategic retreat."

Senior reached into his coat and pulled out a small device with a red button which he pressed, this activated two jet packs one on both the Seniors' back. The two villains took to the air.

"So long, children, until next time." Senior shouted as they flew away

"How did we notice the jet packs?"Lola asked

As the villains escaped into the sky above, our heroes had no choice but to return to the restaurant, when they returned to the restaurant they were immediately ambushed by Junior and Cecilia who had numerous questions about the people who took over her uncle's gym. The weirdest part of the whole thing was that everyone to went in there had vanished but yet they made it out without incident.

"Why do you think they let the three of you go free?" Junior wondered

(Location unknown)

"Why did we let them go, Father?" Senior, Junior asked

The younger Senior was standing next to his father, who was sitting at a desk in a large room which one describe as an evil lair.

"They had us outnumbered, my son," Senior explained, "our defeat was inevitable."

"I could've have beaten them with my Pokémon."

"Your Pokémon were easily defeated by a 12 year old."

"Then we should have sent them away like we did with all those other nosy people."

"We could have but our employer insisted on adults only."

"Why not use children?"

"The less we know the better." Senior said as he picked up the phone

"What are you doing now?"

"It's time for the real gym leader to get his gym back."

(Torero Town)

It's been several hours since the Lola's fake gym battle. They were sitting in the now closed restaurant in silence while trying to figure out what Senior, Senior had told them and at this point Cecilia had deep concerns regarding her uncle.

"What they said can't be true," she denied, "my Uncle Rodrigo would never do such things."

"Sadly it's true."

They turned to see Cecilia's Aunt Choni approaching their table then sat down across from her niece.

"What do you mean?"

"When I met you uncle he had just got done serving time in prison for crimes he committed as at member of Team Demon," Choni revealed, "crimes involving abduction, robbery, and assault, basically he was muscle for Team Demon."

"Why did you marry him then, Aunt Choni?" Cecilia asked

"He convinced me that he was a changed man and ever since then he kept to his word, he became a better man, so much that El Toro Fuerte choose him to take over the gym."

The room became silent until Riley spoke up.

"As much as I hate to say this but I think Rodrigo has our friend Dean."

"What proof do you have?" An upset Cecilia shouted

"Dean vanished days ago before we got here and your aunt said your uncle kidnapped people for some group called Team Demon," Riley explained, "plus peopled have been disappearing ever since the Seniors took over the gym so my guess is that your uncle was hired by Team Demon to kidnap our friend."

"Team Demon couldn't be responsible," Choni said, "they were stopped years ago in Crossroad City."

"Dean's hometown," Clara informed, "that's too much of a coincidence."

"If Team Demon is no more then who is Cecilia's uncle working for now?" Junior asked

"I will answer that, Junior."

From the shadow covering the entrance of the restaurant stood a man that Junior, Cecilia, and Choni recognized.

"Rodrigo." Choni shouted with joy as she jumped up and ran to her husband

When she reached him she noticed he was badly injured.

"What happened to you, novio?"

Before he could answer Riley stood up and demanded to know where he was keeping Dean.

"Sit down and I shall explain."

"Actually, we can explain."

Riley and Clara smiled for the person who stepped out from behind Rodrigo was none other then Dean himself.

* * *

><p><strong>That was unexpected, I guess you'll have to read the next chapter to find out what happened. Stay Tuned.<strong>


	15. Two Stories and A Party

**Time to find out how Dean escaped and he and Rodrigo are together.**

* * *

><p>Everyone in the cantina sat in silence as the two men began to explain everything that has happened up to their arrival.<p>

Their story begins with Dean still tied up and Rodrigo beating him up for information involving Team Demon. Neither one of them knew how much time had gone by but Dean was no where close to talking. Rodrigo had taken a break from trying to make Dean talk to wipe the blood off of his hands.

"I suggest you start talking for the human body can only take so much damage." Rodrigo stated

"I haven't dealt with those clowns in years," Dean said after spitting out blood, "until recently I thought they were disbanded."

"I thought so too but then this man, Crowley tried to convince me to rejoin the team."

"Crowley's a member of Team Demon, I apologize if I'm not surprised."

"Not just a member but the leader of Team Demon."

Again this news didn't surprise Dean, however there was something on his mind Dean couldn't stop thinking about.

"You said you had too much to loose, what did you mean by that?" Dean asked

"It's something that doesn't concern you."

"This boss of yours, do they have something on you?"

Rodrigo gave Dean a look that right away he recognized for he had seen the same look on his own face countless times in the mirror.

"They have your family, don't they?"

This seemed to have triggered something in Rodrigo, causing hi to walk over to Dean and backhand him across the right side of his face. The beatings lasted for another fifteen minutes before a phone began to ring. Rodrigo went over to his jacket and took out a cellphone from its pocket then answered it.

"Yes, Senior, I'm busy." Rodrigo said

Dean listened to the conversation and unlike the information of Crowley's involvement with Team Demon, the fact that this man, Rodrigo was the Torero City gym leader surprised him. The conversation seemed to make Rodrigo very upset for he ended the call then threw the phone across the room.

"Either that was your boss on the phone or you really hate your old man."

That remark angered Rodrigo who retaliated by knocking Dean onto the ground. He then went on to explain who the man on the phone was and how they had screwed up by letting three young trainers to get away after the man's son lost a gym battle resulting in their retreat. A smirk grew on Dean's face knowing that Riley and Clara were most likely responsible for Rodrigo's friends retreating. Rodrigo saw this and kicked Dean in the stomach but failed to notice the piece of metal Dean had picked up from the ground and was using to cut the rope keeping his hands tied.

"The operation has been exposed, my boss can't get his test subjects, and now my family is in danger."

"I understand doing things for family but you let some guy and his son take over your gym just so your boss can gather test subjects, you had to know how wrong that sounds."

"I do, but their isn't anything I can do about it."

"You can start by untying me." Dean suggested

"Sorry, but I have a job to do."

"I'm almost disappointed you said that, Rodrigo."

Suddenly Dean's arms bust free from the ropes, he quickly got up on his feet and punched Rodrigo in the face. However Rodrigo wasn't going down so easily thus a fight broke out with both gym leaders being able to hold their own. Unfortunately for Dean, he began to succumb to the injures he acquired from the endless beatings and collapsed to the floor giving Rodrigo the opportunity to strike. With a well placed kick to the chest Dean was back on the floor. Seeing no reason to remain there Rodrigo headed towards the door.

"If you walk out that door, Rodrigo, you can kiss goodbye the only chance you have to protect your family." Dean shouted as he tried to get up from the floor.

Right when Dean was ready to give up he felt someone help him stand up.

"Promise me you can help protect my family." Rodrigo begged

"I'll protect them to my last breath."

Accepting this agreement Rodrigo help Dean walk to and out of the door. The hallway seemed empty which Dean figured Team Wraith wasn't expecting him to escape.

"There is something we need to do before go. Minutes later the two of them arrived at what could only be called a cellblock which according to Rodrigo occupied with civilians and trainers.

"Prison Break,uh, sounds easy." Dean joked

"Can you walk on your own?" Rodrigo asked

"Probably."

Reaching into his pocket Rodrigo pulled out a set of keys and gave them to Dean. He instructed him to go down to the end of this hall to a storage room, that is where these prisoner's Pokémon along with Dean's were being held. Wasting no time Dean raced down the hall as fast as he could while fighting off the pain. He soon made it to the storage room door then after trying four different keys he finally got it opened, once inside he saw several large shelves filled top to bottom with Pokéballs, however the ones he were interested were in a box sitting on a small table in the center of the room. He went over to the table to grab the box but as soon as he did an alarm went off.

"Should have known this was too easy."

He held on to the box tight was he raced out the door where he was almost trampled by the prisoners that Rodrigo sent free who were wanting to reclaim their Pokémon. He made his way through the crowd towards Rodrigo who was waiting on for him at the other end.

"I see you found your Pokémon," Rodrigo commented when Dean reached him, "good, now I already sent the non-trainers ahead, once everyone else gets back we'll go towards the exit."

The other trainers soon arrived and after navigating their way through the halls they reached the exit.

"Everyone, out, go." commanded Rodrigo

Dean watched as the prisoners ran out the door to freedom. Once the last of them were out Dean and Rodrigo went to leave but to their shock the door suddenly locked.

"I'm afraid I can't let you leave, Rodrigo." A hoarse distorted voice called out over an loudspeaker

"Whose the jackass talking?"

"The leader of Team Wraith." Rodrigo informed

"Sounds like someone needs to cut back on the cigars."

Suddenly an alarm went off and a small trap door opened in front of them, then an a small purple spherical shape Pokémon with a skull-and-crossbones marking and several small craters sticking out of its body floated out of the doors and hovered in the hallway in front of them

"It's a Koffing, take precaution, it's a Poison type Pokémon, if it unleashes the toxic gases stored in its body we'll die instantly."

"I'm sorry to say you won't last that long for this particular Koffing is one of hundreds of its species I have genetically altered."

"Genetically altered, how?" Dean asked

"As I have observed, when the move Self-Destruct is normally used in battle the explosion causes the user to faint while severely damaging the opponent," the Team Wraith Leader explained," but thanks to my skills I have greatly increased not only the force of the explosion but it's radius."

"Meaning what exactly?"

"Your going to share a fate similar to what Rodrigo's family and beloved city will suffer."

'No!" Rodrigo screamed with rage

"You shouldn't have betrayed me," the man yelled, "Koffing, Self-Destruct."

Dean and Rodrigo quickly turned and tried to pry open the door but all their attempts failed. Turning back around they saw the Koffing being shrouded in an ominous white light as it prepared to detonate. Then the Poison Gas Pokémon exploded filling the hallway with an intense burst of energy that soon engulfed Dean and Rodrigo.

(Choni's Cantina)

"Wait, how did you escape?" Junior who got sucked into the story asked

"Let's say a Deus Ex Machina saved us." Dean replied with a sly smile

"We're just glad your safe," Clara said, "but how bad was the explosion?"

"Turns out I was being held at an old prison a few miles outside of town which the explosion took out a good chunk of it and the ground."

"While it's good that everyone is safe, we better head off to bed for tomorrow morning mayor is going to give his annual speech to kick off the festival." Choni announced

"I could sleep in something that isn't a chair."Dean joked as he stood up

Later that night everyone was settled in at Rodrigo and Choni's house. While they all slept peacefully knowing they all were safe, a mysterious figure stood at the site of the demolished prison. They were holding a strange device that was displaying a message on a screen in an unknown language. Whatever the screen read the figure wasn't happy with the message. They turned to the left where they saw the lights of Torero City's skyline shingling in the distance.

"Tomorrow, Torero City shall burn."

(Choni's Cantina 9:04 a.m.)

The gang along with Cecilia, her Aunt Choni, and her Uncle Rodrigo had attended the mayor's speech the official kicked off the Torero City Founder's Day Festival, and now we're enjoying breakfast while planning out the day.

"After we get done here I say we check out the museum." Riley suggested

"There is literally a party going outside and you want to go to a museum?" A confused Dean asked

"I thought it would be interesting to know the history of this town."

"Count me in." Clara said

"Me too." Lola shouted

"Junior and I will accompany you," Cecilia said, "I'll be more than happy to tell you the city's history."

"Well if you want me I'll actually be enjoying this festival."

(9:32 a.m.)

It took the group heading to the museum nearly a half hour to navigate their way through the festival's massive crowd to reach the museum. Once inside they were surprised to see there were other people in there besides them.

"At least Dean can't joke about us being the only people here today." Riley stated as they began their tour

The tour had a slow start with Cecilia sharing many random but yet somewhat interesting historical facts about Torero City. Halfway through the tour was where it started to get even more interesting for they were in the section of the museum dedicated to Iñigo Montoya, the city's legendary founder.

"According to the stories, Montoya originally came to this region to find the man that killed his father." Cecilia began to tell the story

"Junior already told us this." Clara pointed out

"Okay, then let me fill you in on some facts my beloved Junior forgot to tell you," Cecilia offered, "the man who killed his father was a man known as Count Rugen, a man with six fingers on his right hand."

"This is starting to sound like a myth then actual history." Riley commented

"Well the story is true," Cecilia argued, "I'll show you, follow me."

The gang followed Cecilia to the largest section of the museum that had a rope barrier surrounding a large grassy field and four statues. The two statues at the end were of Count Rugen wielding a sword in his right hand and one of a Pokémon that looked like a living sword. On the other end was a statue Montoya, also wielding a sword but the statue of the Pokémon on his side was as Junior described over nine feet tall, it's appearances reminded Riley of a robot one would see in a science fiction movie.

"That is Fezzik, Montoya's loyal Golurk facing off against Rugen and his Aegislash."

Right on cue both Riley and Lola took out their Pokédex to see if their devices could match the statues to any Pokémon in Cypress' database. However the Pokédex couldn't identify them, meaning that Professor Cypress had yet seen these Pokémon.

"This exhibit is very important to this town, Cecilia stated, "this shows the epic duel between Montoya and Rugen plus there Pokémon."

"So these two had a sword fight while there Pokémon battled," An intrigued Clara asked, "I would have loved to seen that."

"The battle was witnessed by several of Rugen's men and some close friends of Montoya's."

"I assume Iñigo won." Lola wondered

"Yes, Lola, he did but sadly he was severely wounded when Rugen ordered Aegislash to attack Montoya, however he took this chance to finally avenge his father by killing Rugen."

The story soon ended with Aegislash retreating along with Rugen's men and Montoya's death a few days later after succumbing to his wound. The most interesting part of the story was that a local legend says that Fezzik will one day return when the city is in a great crisis where it will choose a trainer it deems worthy to become their companion.

"Who would think that a small town like this would have such a rich history." Riley stated before they continued the tour

They spent the next two hours in the museum which they all admitted was dull compared to the Iñigo Montoya exhibit. The trip to the museum soon ended, the group then ventured outside to explore the rest of the festival. They spent the day walking around the festival eating food, playing games, visiting historic locations including the oldest statue in Torero City's main square, it was created in the image of Fezzik kneeling down on one knee with its right hand extended outward which one of the most popular things people did was put their hand in Fezzik's for according to legend it was the real Fezzik waiting for a worthy trainer. This lead to Riley, Clara, Lola, and Junior trying it but none of them succeeded in awaking Fezzik.

"What a shame," Cecilia joked, "now if you four are done we need to get to the gym."

"Why? " Lola asked

"The Tauros March."

This raised a lot of questions from the gang but Cecilia said it would just be simpler to show them. After making their way through the crowd and reaching the gym's back gate where they saw a huge group of people standing behind a chest high wooden fence on both sides of the gate, they then noticed a group of people in between the fences who looked really nervous.

"What is going on?" Clara asked

"The Tauros March is an event where the bravest people in town or stupid tourist gather in front of the gym's back gate which when it opens around twelve Tauros race out of the gate causing people in front of them to run for their lives.

"No offense to your culture, Cecilia, but what idiot would put themselves in that type of danger?" a perplexed Clara wondered

That moment the universe answered for they all saw an idiot they recognized running from the Tauros.

"Dean!" Riley, Clara, Lola, and Junior shouted

Dean noticed them and gave them a quick wink as he tried to stay ahead of the Tauros. Before another word was spoken, they all left their spots to try to follow Dean towards the end of the course hoping he didn't get trampled before hand. The next ten minutes the gang watched as the runners were either knock down by the Tauros or got scared and jumped over the fence. Luckily for them Dean had successfully made it to the end of the course along with three other people.

"What made you do such a stupid thing?" Clara shouted when they meet him at the finish line

"No clue, it just seemed like fun." Dean joked

"You've not only recently been beat up but somehow survived an explosion," Riley reminded, "I agree with Clara that doing something like this in the shape your in was reckless."

"Not at reckless as jumping in a tank full of hungry Sharpedo." Dean countered

"I only did that because Clara's life was in danger."

Dean lived, that's important, can we just get back to the festival?" Lola begged

"Sure." Riley and Dean agreed

(A few miles outside of town)

The sun was starting to set as we see the leader of Team Wraith staring towards the city. This moment of peace was broken by the sound of an engine approaching his location. He turned to see a delivery truck pulling up with three people sitting up front. The truck stopped a few feet in front of them, the first two people to step out were none other than Jack Spicer and Monferno, then the driver stepped out revealing a woman with long black hair and pale green skin, her outfit consisted of a catsuit with a black and pale blue asymmetrical pattern with a pale blue W on the front.

"Welcome, Shego and Mr. Spicer, I assume you brought what I asked?"

"Their in the back, sir," Jack replied, "and I like to take this time to thank you for having Shego break me out of that jail in Quahog City."

"I normally don't give second chances but I see potential in you," the leader stated, "just remember, get captured again you are on your own."

"Thanks for the great advice, boss," Shego remarked sarcastically, "can you just tell us why we are here."

Their leader turned and pointed at Torero City.

"Recently I was betrayed by Rodrigo Montero," they explained, "so now we're going to show him what happens when you betray me."

"Those devices you made us get is going to help us how?" Shego asked

"You soon will find out, I promise."

(Torero City)

Day had become night but the festival was yet over for in the main square the time had come for the second most popular event of the festival, dancing. Music filled the air as people begun dancing and enjoying themselves including Riley and his friends, except for Lola who after walking around day grew tired and returned to Choni and Rodrigo's place to sleep. In various parts of the crowd we saw members of the gang dancing away, Junior and Cecilia, her Uncle Rodrigo and Choni, Dean and some random woman, and lastly Riley and Clara who were actually sitting on a bench next to the statue of Fezzik.

"I'm really glad we came to Torero City," Clara commented, "it's been nothing but excitement since we got here."

"Pretty much makes our adventures in Crossroad and Quahog City seem pretty dull." Riley joked

"We had fun in those towns too, aside from that incident at the Quahog Gym."

"I'm glad that freak Jack Spicer is in jail."

"Spoken like a true hero." Clara stated

They continued to watch everyone else dance for the next fifteen minutes, that is when the pace of music went from fast to slow.

"Come on." Clara said as she grabbed Riley's hand and stood up

The duo decided to get into the dancing and made their way through the crowd until they reached a vacant spot just on the edge. Then in almost perfect sync the two of them danced.

"Not bad." Clara commented

"Thanks, I'm just making it up as I go along." Riley informed

"That makes two of us."

The two danced away unaware that they were being watched from a nearby hill through a pair of binoculars belonging to Monferno.

"Hey, isn't that trainer who kick your ass in Quahog City?" Monferno asked as he handed Jack the binoculars

"It is him," Jack shouted after taking a look, "plus that girl that I tried to feed to the Sharpedo."

"Enough with memory lane," Shego ordered, "the boss wants us to turn these machines on ASAP. "

Jack and Monferno turned their attention towards a strange looking device that had the appearance of a glass case with a metal frame containing a type of technology unfamiliar to any of the three villains.

"How does this thing work?" Jack asked

"All he told me was to aim the short end towards the city.

Far away from them was their leader holding a device in his hand.

"I hope your family was worth it, Mr. Montero, for soon they will be no more." The leader said as he pressed a button on the device

The machine next to Jack, Monferno, and Shego activate and shot out a large white beam that to the surprise of the trio started to materialize something

(Torero City)

Riley and Clara had finished their dance and had decided to go back to Cecilia's aunt and uncle's to get some sleep after spending the whole day having fun. The walk back was peaceful for everyone was either at the dance or asleep in their homes.

"Thanks for the dance, Riley, I had a great time." Clara said

"Well thanks for stepping on my feet only three times." Riley joked

"Would've have made it four but the music stopped."

Riley looked at Clara to say something but he then saw something moving in the shadows of an alley across the street.

"What's wrong?" Clara asked

"Something's moving in that alley." Riley answered

"Might be just a stray Meowth."

Riley figured she could be right and decided to use his Pokédex just to make sure she was correct. Suddenly before he could the thing flew out of the alley.

"It's a Koffing." Riley shouted

"Actually it's more than one." Clara corrected as she pointed towards the sky

Riley quickly turned to see more than ten dozen Koffing descending on the city.

"What's going on?" A scared Clara asked

"No idea but whatever it is we need to fight."


	16. Night of the Koffing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, or any character that can be traced back to a TV Show, Cartoon, or Book/Movie. I do however own Riley Blackburn, Clara Goddard, Lola Hale, and Rodrigo Montero.**

* * *

><p>The adventure in Torero City had started off such a wonderful way. First off Lola's gym battle was meaningless for the gym leader was an imposter, the real gym leader, Cecilia's uncle was hired by Team Wraith to kidnap Dean but also had saved him thus double crossing the villainous team. After that things seemed to settle down and the gang had enjoyed the city's annual festival but now things were looking grim for a fleet of Koffing were descending upon the city. Riley had told Clara to warn the others while he goes gets Lola and their Pokémon from Cecilia's house. On his way to Lola, Riley noticed the Koffing haven't moved since they appeared in the city.<p>

"What are they waiting for, why don't they attack?" Riley thought

Minutes later he had reached Cecilia's house and to his surprise he saw Lola standing outside holding a box.

"Lola, thank goodness." Riley sighed

"What's happening," Lola asked, "I couldn't sleep, so I thought I would come find you guys but then I saw the Koffing and my first thought was to get our Pokémon."

"Good, idea," Riley said as he reached in and took his Pokémon, "now let's get to the others before the Koffing make their first move."

Wasting no time they raced back to the town square only to run into a familiar face.

"Jack Spicer and Monferno."

"You should have known that prison couldn't hold a member of Team Wraith."

"So this is payback," Riley guessed, "one would say that ten dozen Koffing is a bit much."

"The Koffing are for the city, you're death is just a bonus." Monferno stated

"What did this city ever do to you?"

"Nothing, I just got orders from the boss to destroy this city as punishment to Rodrigo for betraying us."

"Then we'll have to stop you like before."

"I don't think so," Jack disagreed, "I like you to meet a friend of mine."

On cue Shego jumped from a nearby roof and landed behind Lola and Riley.

"Meet Shego," Jack introduced, "Shego meet the guy who sent me to prison."

Riley didn't like these odds, he knew Jack wasn't much of a physical fighter but made up for it with evil, intelligence, and skill as a trainer, while he didn't know Shego, he could tell she could handle herself in a fight with and without Pokémon.

"Lola, run." Riley shouted

Following his order Lola bolted with the box carrying their friend's Pokémon.

"The red head is mine." Shego informed as she went after Lola

Riley tried to follow but Jack and Monferno easily blocked his path to stop him at all cost. Riley knew right a way that there was only one option.

"If it's a fight you want then you got one," Riley accepted the challenge as he grabbed his Pokémon, "Sandile, I choose you."

"You realize that your Pokémon has a weakness to Monferno."

"Don't forget that Monferno has a weakness to Ground-type moves."

"Then let's see you comes out on top."

Meanwhile Lola was running as fast as she could with Shego not to far behind her. Being chased didn't scare her, it was the green energy blast that Shego could fire out of her hands that frightened her.

"Can't run forever," Shego called out, "soon or later I'm going to catch you."

Lola soon realized that she couldn't keep running for her legs were still tired from walking all day, so she thought of the only way to stop Shego. She halted, set the box down, took out a Pokéball, then turned to face Shego.

"Aw, the little girl going to fight me," Shego mocked, "well unfortunately I don't have any Pokémon but I can easy beat anything you throw at me."

"Slowpoke, come out."

When Slowpoke appeared Shego could help but laugh at the Dopey Pokémon.

"I'm sorry but that is just adorable," Shego said as she continued to laugh, "a box full of Pokémon and you choose the one that is too stupid to realize it's being attacked."

Her laughing was cut short when Lola ordered Slowpoke to use its Water Gun, striking Shego at full power. After the attack finished, Shego pushed her wet hair out if her face only to see Lola's Mareep next to Slowpoke. She immediately figure out what Lola had in mind.

"Yeah, this is definitely going to hurt."

Back at the battle between Riley and Jack things were heating up, Sandile and Monferno both had been injured in the fight, Monferno's legs had teeth marks from where Sandile bit him while Sandile body was covered in bruises from the multiple punches Monferno dealt.

"Ready to surrender?" Jack asked

"You asking me or you telling me." Riley joked

Suddenly their battle came to a stop when they saw a flash of lightning coming from a few blocks away.

"Enough," Jack shouted, "we'll settle this later, come on, Monferno."

Jack ran off closely followed by his Monferno towards the source of the flash.

"So long, morons." Monferno shouted

"We better make sure Lola is safe." Riley suggested to his team

Riley recalled Sandile so he could have a quick rest while he followed Jack. He managed to sneak around Jack and Shego who looked as if she touched an exposed power line.

"Why is it that the people that give me the most trouble have red hair." Riley heard Shego scream

"Hey, I have red hair." Jack protested

"I know," Shego agreed as she stood up, "I think we should fall back."

"Why, don't you want revenge against that little girl?"

"Not really, but if I did then I would say it didn't matter for in five minutes she and the town won't exist."

"Good point," Monferno said, "plus that guy and his walking hang bag will be killed too."

"Then let's get out of here before the boss has the Koffing start exploding." Jack suggested

Fear filled Riley's eyes as he watched the villainous trio run off, he then ran off towards the town square at double his normal speed hoping to get there before the Koffing attack, for what Jack and Rodrigo said had any truth to it, Torero City was in danger. Good news was that Riley made it to the town square with a few minutes to spare but the bad news was that on the main stage in next to the statue was Rodrigo who was standing next to the mayor as they tried to keep the crowd calm. Riley scanned the crowd where he soon spotted Lola and Clara staining next to the others.

"Riley." Clara whispered with joy as she saw him approach

"Thanks heavens all you are safe." Riley said as he reached them

"Lola told me what happened, and from what she said it looks like you had a run in with Jack Spicer."

"I did," Riley confirmed, "I managed to get away but not before hearing that their boss is in the city."

"If I were to bet I would place all my money on the guess that he's the guy behind the Koffing."

"Now everyone there is no need to panic," the mayor spoke in a calming tone," I'm sure those Koffing mean us no harm."

"That my good sir is where your wrong." A voice shouted

The crowd grew even more concerned when three more figures walked up onto the stage.

"It's Jack, Monferno, and their new partner Shego." Riley informed the others

"Good evening, Torero City," Shego greeted through a microphone,"you're all wondering what is the deal with the Koffing, well I suggest you ask Mr. Montero here for he's the reason this is happening."

This caused great confusion among the townsfolk and the mayor.

"How about a proper introduction," Jack said as he grabbed the mic, "until lately we Team Wraith were a secret group but recent events had forced us to come out of the shadows and good old Rodrigo here was a member before he betrayed us."

"Now your city is going to suffer as an example to those who turn their back on us." Monferno added freaking the people out even more

"Leave this city alone," Rodrigo begged, "I betrayed you, they didn't ."

"Should have thought of that sooner." Shego remarked

That moment the three villains received a message on their earpieces.

"Time to hit the road, boys." Shego instructed

Jack activated his heli-pack then flew off with Monferno on his back, while Shego used a jet pack to escape. As soon as they were gone the Koffing began breaking off into small groups as they advanced towards the city. Some of the groups began unleashing a large cloud of toxic gas while the others started exploding on impact, destroying entire buildings in the process.

"Everyone, run towards the emergency bunkers," the mayor ordered

The crowd grew smaller as they hurried towards the shelter leaving only our heroes remaining.

"I assume we're going to fight them?" Dean guessed

"This is our fault," Riley admitted, "if we haven't stopped Jack in the forest and Quahog City then they wouldn't have hired Rodrigo to kidnap you which led to him betraying Team Wraith, thus they wouldn't be attacking the city."

"What are we going to do exactly?" Clara wondered

Riley turned to Junior and told him to take Cecila, her family, and Lola to the bunker but this only started argument for everyone wanted to help, including Rodrigo who offered his wife and niece one of his Pokémon for each of them to use.

"No time to waste the Koffing have done too much damage, it's time to stop them now."

They broke off into three smaller groups to fight the Koffing. Team one headed towards the east were the Koffing were releasing poison onto the streets, the group fighting them consisted of Junior, Cecila, and Choni. The second team went to stop the Koffing that were attacking the historical district of town including the museum, the trio to stop them were Lola, Clara, and Riley. Meantime Dean and Rodrigo would fight off the Koffing that were destroying the city's buildings. For the next half hour our heroes did there best to fight off the Koffing but when they thought they had won more Koffing would show up.

"Where are they coming from?" Junior cried out

He stood next to Cecila using his Swampert to defend himself while she used the Pokémon her uncle gave her, a large purple Pokémon with a huge mouth called Loudred.

"Hyper Voice." She called out

Opening its mouth Loudred unleashed a massive blast of sound that knocked back a small group of Koffing.

"Great job." Junior complemented as his Swampert used Mud Bomb not only to injure but blind the Koffing

"Thank you, Junior, but let's hope my Aunt Choni and Fearow can keep the poison away."

Across town in the historical district, Riley, Clara, and Lola were battling the Koffing with all their Pokémon. Clara's Beedrill and Lola's Taillow were handling the Koffing in the air with a combination of Pin Missile and Wing Attack, while their remaining Pokémon battled the ones closer to the ground. Despite there team's best effort they couldn't keep the poison at bay and started to cough violently.

"We have to regroup," Riley ordered, "the toxic cloud is getting thicker and no matter how many we defeat more take their place."

"Lead the way." Clara shouted as her Spheal took out three Koffing

The trio quickly recalled their Pokémon then decided the best place to go was back in the town square. When they arrived at the square they saw their friends had the same idea to retreat.

"It was a good plan Riley but there are just too many of them." Junior stated

"Hard to believe Team Wraith have this many Koffing," Riley commented, "must have taken them years to capture this much."

"It was more like days than years." A voice said

Our heroes scanned the area around them but everything except the square was covered in the a poisonous fog. Suddenly a figure emerged from the fog, they were dressed in an outfit with a style similar to Jack's and with the color scheme of Shego's, no one could make out their face for it was hidden behind a gas mask. However this didn't stop Rodrigo from identifying them.

"It's the leader of Team Wraith." Rodrigo shouted

"I'm actually impressed you eight are still alive," the leader said, "but that soon will change."

They watched as he pulled out a small device and pressed a button to activate it. The device sent out a single that summoned all the Koffing to the town square, soon the gang was vastly outnumbered."

It's somewhat saddens me to see such potential test subjects go to waste," the man stated with a smirk then looked over to Dean, "maybe I shall do my human testing on your brother Sam."

"You son of a..." Dean screamed as he charged at the leader

What happened next shocked everyone for when he reached the mysterious leader, Dean got sent flying through the air with a single punch to the chest and crashed into the Fazzik statue. The leader chuckled as he turned and walked back into the cloud of poison.

"Come back here." Riley shouted as he chased after the man

"Riley!" Clara screamed

Unfortunately Riley ignored her and resumed his chase. Clara began to go after him but the Koffing had other plans for they started to close in on them. They were forced closer and closer together until they were huddled underneath the statue, Lola began to cry in fear of their impending demise so Clara comforted her while promising that they will be okay.

"Might as well tell her the truth, Clara, " Dean suggested as he used the statue's hand to lift himself up, "there is no way out of this one."

"Among us there are three trainers and two gym leaders, don't tell me there isn't a way out."

"Look, unless another Legendary Pokémon saves us then it's hopeless."

"It was a Legendary Pokémon that saved you?" Clara asked after realizing what Dean had said

However before Dean could say anything more, one of the Koffing began to glow.

"Take cover!" Rodrigo screamed

They took cover behind Rodrigo who was willing to take full force of the blast to protect them. Suddenly there they heard a loud crack and crumbling, Everyone screamed as their lives were over. However something wasn't right for the Koffing did explode but it sounded more life a poof then a boom. They got out from the cover of Rodrigo and became spellbound when they saw the thing that saved them. Towering over them was a Golurk but not just anything Golurk, but somehow Fazzik had awoken and grabbed the Koffing in its large hands before it exploded.

"How is that possible?" Rodrigo wondered

The others were confused as well until Clara figured it out.

"I saw Dean grab the statues's hand to pull himself up," Clara remembered, "so it seems a Legendary Pokémon did save us, actually more like local legendary."

"I don't understand?" A confused Dean asked

"According to legend Fazzik would remain in stone form until a worthy trainer touches it's hand." Cecilia explained

"So this behemoth is now mine?"

Everyone shook there head yes which put a smile on Dean's face.

"Awesome, let's kick these Koffing out of town."

Dean stood in a badass pose ready to order his new Golurk to attack but stopped when he realized he didn't know any of Fazzik's moves. So instead he ordered Fazzik to what it wanted so he could learn its move by watching it attack. They all watched in awe as Fazzik fought off the Koffing hundreds at a time with attacks Dean knew as Shadow Punch, Heavy Slam, and Stone Edge. This attacks seem super effective for the Koffing were either knocked out or fleeing.

"You better run or my new friend will kick your sorry asses." Dean shouted

Blocks away Riley had caught up with the Team Wraith leader but all the toxic fumes he had inhaled along the way were taking effect.

"So you've abandoned your friends, chased me all this way, now what?" The leader asked

"Torero City is the last city you'll terrorize, for Team Wraith ends here." Riley answered before he called out Sandile, Turtwig, Teddiursa, and Poliwhirl

"I admire your spirit but this petty distraction has delayed my research, so this is farewell."

Before Riley could order an attack the leader pulled out a strange looking gun that when he fired it the gun sent out a small blast of electricity that after getting hit Riley felt a surging pain through his body before passing out. The man then glared down at The Pokémon through his mask, they wanted to avenge their trainer but realized that it might be best to let the man go. Some how the man could tell what they were thinking and what he did next shocked the four Pokémon for the man reached inside his coat and tossed out a small vile full of liquid. All four Pokémon examined at the vile as the man made his escape unaware that his army of Koffing were being defeated as Riley's friends fought as they headed toward him. With each Koffing that fell the toxic cloud got thinner until there was nothing left. When they finally reached Riley they were shocked to see him lifeless on the ground, Dean and Clara broke away from the others as they ran to their friend.

"Riley, wake up damn it." Dean shouted

Clara checked his neck for a pulse and was relived when she found one.

"The poison must have got him."

Clara knew something else had caused this but in a way Dean was right, Riley had ran into the poison without protection.

"We have to get him to a doctor." She said

Clara then felt someone tug on her arm, she looked to see Lola pointing at Poliwhirl who was holding a vile of liquid. Without hesitation she grabbed it, opened the vile, and held it up to Riley's mouth.

"Hold on, you don't know what that stuff is or what it'll do to him." Dean pleaded with her to think before giving Riley the liquid

"He risk his life to save mine, I owe him,"

She proceeded to pour the liquid into Rikey's throat and after Dean helped him swallow they waited.

"Come on, come on." Clara whispered

Riley eyes shout open as he let out a painful cough. Clara and Dean both chuckled as they were over joyed that Riley was safe. Riley too smiled when he saw that everyone had made it but became confused when he saw the humongous Golurk behind them.

"Riley, meet my newest Pokémon, Golurk," Dean introduced, "but he prefers the name Fazzik."

As they helped Riley get up on his feet, we see a displeased Jack and Monferno watching through a pair of binoculars.

"I can't believe they survived that, they not only defeated the Koffing but they saved the city too." Jack whined then threw the binoculars

"Not only that but they now have a bruiser on their team." Monferno added

Shego stood a few feet away leaning against the truck unimpressed with Jack's attitude.

"Next time I team up with someone they better not be another stupid genius scientist." She said to herself

Suddenly their boss appeared and it was easy to tell he was furious.

"So, do you want me to go down there and finish them off?" Shego asked

"No," their boss yelled, "I have another job for you three."

"Which is what exactly?"

"I need you to check up on one of my scientist I have working on my research."

"Who is it?"

"They're station at my Middle Town facility."

Shego's eyes widened for she unfortunately knew the head scientist. After a minute she figured she had no choice but to go.

"Okay, we'll go but I at least need a week at the spa to fix what that girl and her plush toy ruined."

"Excellent, if he has made the breakthrough I've been waiting for then Project Chimera can truly begin."


	17. Tag Team in Torero City

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, or any character that can be traced back to a TV Show, Cartoon, or Book/Movie. I do however own Riley Blackburn, Clara Goddard, Lola Hale, amid Rodrigo.**

**The second to last chapter in the Torero City Arc. I hope you now what that means. It's time for a Gym Battle.**

* * *

><p>Team Wraith's attack had left Torero City heavily damaged which the next five days involved everyone helping to clean up. The most peculiar thing about it was a discovery by the local Pokémon doctor who informed that the Koffing had perished after the attack. Even though no one was seriously injured or killed during the attack, the townspeople couldn't help but to blame Rodrigo for what had happened for not only did he cause their city to get attacked but he betrayed their trust. Word soon got out shortly and quickly reached the ears of the Pokémon League, they immediately sent out a representative to inform Rodrigo of their decision regarding his position as a gym leader. The meeting was held at the gym while our heroes waited at Choni's Cantina for the news. Dean was admiring his new Golurk, Fezzik, who was resting within an Ultra Ball that the mayor had given him as a token for helping to save the city,Riley was sitting next to Clara as he talked to his mother who had heard about the attack on the news.<p>

"I'm so glad you're safe." Eliza said

"Well I'm okay." Riley ensured, "now I'm waiting to see if the gym leader still has his job."

He spent the next ten minutes explaining everything to his mother about the events that had recently transpired. Eliza wished her son luck and told him to call her as soon as they find out anything.

"Why didn't you tell her about the poison," a curious Clara asked, "I spent nearly a day and a half in the hospital waiting to see if you were alright."

"I appreciated that , but you heard the doctor, my test results were negative for any trace of Koffing poison."

"I know but I was just hoping the liquid I gave didn't have any side effects."

"What is important is that I'm 100% healthy because of you."

"While I'm 100% not Sharpedo food," Clara joked, "consider us even."

They continued talking until they noticed Rodrigo walking in. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned their attention towards him. Choni ran up to him hoping the news was good.

"I'm afraid my duties as the Torero City Gym Leader have been terminated." Rodrigo reported

"Why, you helped saved this city." Choni said

"True, but my affiliation with Team Wraith was something they couldn't over look."

"What's going to happen to you, Uncle Rodrigo?" Cecilia asked

"After today I have to go to the Pokémon League Headquarters for further questioning," he explained, "so I suggest we hurry."

"Hurry for what?"

"My termination won't go into effect until tomorrow, which means I still can have one last gym battle."

He turned to Riley and Lola.

"Riley, Lola, will you two do me the honor of being my opponents for my last official gym battle."

"I thought they had to prove themselves with a challenge?" Clara remembered what Junior had told them

"They did prove themselves durning Team Wraith's attack," Rodrigo stated, "so, what do you two say?"

"We accept." Riley and Lola answered in unison

"Great, the battle will be a Tag Team battle, the two of you against me."

"I never heard of a gym leader taking on two challengers at the same time." Dean said

"It should be interesting." Clara added

The battle was scheduled for later that afternoon meaning Riley and Lola only had a few hours to come up with a strategy. Rodrigo did give them one piece of advice before he left, which was he used Normal-Type Pokémon at his gym, a fact they had suspected after Lola's battle with Senior, Junior. What really surprised them is when Rodrigo told them that the match was a 3-on-6 battle meaning they both could use three Pokémon each.

"This battle sounds quite interesting," Junior said, "let's hope the extra three Pokémon gives you an advantage."

"He didn't look scared," Riley pointed out, "best to think of a strategy."

* * *

><p>The time for the battle soon arrived, the gym was empty besides the eight of them. Riley and Lola stood in the challengers box while Rodrigo stood across from them at other end of the field. Their friends sat in the stands waiting for the battle to begin, except for Dean who with Rodrigo's permission took the position of the referee.<p>

"The Torero City Gym between Rodrigo Montero the Gym Leader and the Challengers, Riley Blackburn and Lola Hale is about to begin." Dean announced

He quickly went over the rules which were pretty generic by now except for the part where they would a total of six Pokémon while Rodrigo would only use 3. Dean then asked if they were ready and after a nod from all three of them he raised his hand.

"Let the battle begin."

"Doduo, al campo." Rodrigo shot as he went first

On the field appeared a large two headed wingless Pokémon with brown feathers. Lola quickly took out her Pokédex to scan the new Pokémon.

"_Doduo, the Twin Bird Pokémon_," the dex read, "_A bird that makes up for its poor flying with its fast foot speed, it steps leaves giant footprints."_

"Slowpoke, time to fight." Lola called out

"Teddiursa, come one out."

"Interesting choices," Rodrigo said as he decided to make the first move, "Doduo, Pluck."

Before either trainer could counter attack, the two headed Pokémon raced to their end of the field and with each head began jabbing its beaks at their Pokémon.

"Rodrigo is smart for using a Pokémon with two heads," Junior commented, "it can concentrate easier on two opponents."

"Don't rule Riley and Lola out yet," Clara said, "they still can win."

Back on the field both trainers watched as their Pokémon continued to get repeatly jabbed by Doduo's beaks.

"Got to think of something." Riley thought

However Lola had an idea.

"Slowpoke, Confusion."

Slowpoke opened its eyes which were now glowing blue and once the attacking head looked into its eyes the attacked stopped. Suddenly the same head turned towards the one attacking Teddiursa and to everyone's surprise it began attacking resulting in the two heads fighting each other.

"Stop it, now." Rodrigo shouted

"Thanks, Lola, "Riley thanked, "time for me to step in."

On his command Teddiursa used his Fient Attack on Doduo's legs knocking the Pokémon down. Lola then ordered Slowpoke to use Water Gun drenching the Twin Bird Pokémon.

"Alright." Clara cheered

"Good team work but that won't be enough," Rodrigo stated, "Doduo, use Quick Attack."

Once again Doduo used its superior speed and delivered an attack that knocked over the two smaller Pokémon. Luckily for Lola and Riley their Pokémon recovered quickly and got back on their feet.

"Slowpoke, Water Gun."

"Not this time," Rodrigo stated, "Doduo, Dodge then use Brave Bird."

"Not Brave Bird!" Junior shouted, "he defeated two of my Pokémon with that move."

Doduo dodged the Water Gun then it's body became covered in a blue aura as it charged to attack.

"Teddiursa, move out of the way." Riley shouted

The Little Bear Pokémon attempted to do just that but Doduo was faster and he along with with Slowpoke received full force of the attack sending them both flying towards opposite sides of the field. Dean couldn't believe what he saw, both Pokémon were knocked with a single attack.

"Teddiursa and Slowpoke are unable to battle, Doduo wins." Dean called out

"Junior was right, Rodrigo is a skilled gym leader," Riley said as he returned Teddiursa, "but he used Brave Bird."

"I know that, why is it important?" Lola asked

Riley pointed over to Doduo who seemed to have weakened after the attack.

"It deals a lot of recoil damage when used," Riley explained, "meaning I got an idea."

The next Pokémon up for battle were Turtwig and Mankey.

"Okay, Lola, my plan involves timing, so just wait for the right moment to strike, got it."

"I do, it payback time."

Riley smiled as he commanded Turtwig to use Razor Leaf.

"Doduo, dodge and use Pluck."

Rodrigo's Doduo dodged Razor Leaf with ease then used its to beaks to jab Turtwig. With Doduo focused on Turtwig, Lola saw this as a chance to strike.

"Mankey, give it your Low Kick-Karate Chop combo."

Without hesitation the Pig Monkey charged then with a perfect timing used it foot to strike Doduo in the legs causing it not only to fall but to stop its attack on Turtwig. However before Doduo could actually hit the ground, Mankey jumped up and struck the head closes to it and the force of the Karate Chop forced it to collide with the other head resulting in a KO.

"Doduo is unable to battle, Turtwig and Mankey win."

"Now that was teamwork." Clara cheered

"Your friends are awesome trainers." Cecilia commented

"Don't count your uncle out yet, he still has two more Pokémon on hand." Choni informed

Rodrigo returned Doduo as he complimented Riley and Lola's last attack.

"Let's see if teamwork can help you against this," Rodrigo said as he held up a Pokéball, "Persian, come out."

Rodrigo's second Pokémon was a large feline like creature with pale tan fur covering its body except the rim of black fur around its ears, in the center of its forehead was a bright red jewel. Riley took the honor of looking up this Pokémon."

"_Persian, The Classy Cat Pokémon, Behind its lithe, elegant appearance lies a barbaric side. It will tear apart its prey on a mere whim._" Informed the Pokédex

"Time to recover from that last attack," Riley said, "Turtwig, Absorb."

The small leaves on Turtwig's head began to glow red before firing a small beam that when it hit Persian the Classy Cat Pokémon became engulfed in a red light which then quickly returned to Turtwig leaving Persian slightly weakened.

"What did you do to Persian?" Rodrigo demanded

"Gave us a bit of a head start," Riley explained, "because Absorb works by taking energy from Persian and uses it to heal Turtwig."

"Persian maybe weakened but she still can put up a fight," Rodrigo stated, "Persian use Screech."

From Persian's mouth emitted a loud high pitch tone that not only caused the other Pokémon to become disoriented but hurt the ears of everyone in the gym, except Rodrigo's.

"Swift."

The gem on Persian's shined brightly as a ray made up of star shaped projectiles that struck their Pokémon with enough force to hurl them back a few feet but not enough to knock them out.

"That was a good combination," Clara said, "using Screech to lower their defenses then use Swift an attack that never misses to strike before they could recover."

"My uncle loves that combo," Cecilia said, "it always leaves the challengers frustrated."

"Well it takes more than that to frustrate the two of them."

"Turtwig, Razor Leaf." Riley called out back on the field

"Persian, dodge."

"Mankey, Karate Chop." Lola shouted

This time Rodrigo knew exactly what they were planning and he was ready to take action.

"Don't think that work on me twice,girl," He said, "Persian, Hypnosis."

"Lola, watch out." Riley yelled

With in seconds Mankey was struck by a purple ray projected from Persian's eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

"Mankey, wake up." Lola shouted hoping to wake Mankey up

"Finish it with, Iron Tail."

Persian charged as it prepared to strike with its now glowing white tail, Lola closed her eyes as she didn't want to watch her Pokémon get injured again.

"Tackle."

Lola's eyes shot opened as she witness Turtwig slamming its head into Persian's side knocking it to the ground.

"Thanks, Riley." Lola thanked

"No, problem, after all we're fighting together as a team."

"Screech."

"Quick, Turwig, Earth Power."

With a stomp of its tiny feet the ground beneath Persian burst opened and sent Persian into the air with the attack's signature energy blast. When Persian came close to the ground Lola smiled for she had the perfect move. Someone Mankey too had sense this and jumped up back on its feet wide awake.

"Mankey, Seismic Toss."

On commanded the Fighting-Type Pokémon leaped into the air and when the time was right it quickly grabbed onto Persian's tail. Everyone watched in awe as Mankey used all its strength to swing Persian not once, not twice, but three times in a counterclockwise motion, as the third spin ended Persian was released from Mankey's grasped and slammed face first into the ground. The impact created a large cloud of dust that as soon as it cleared the result of the attack were determined.

"Persian is unable to battle, Mankey and Turtwig win." Dean declared

"Just one more Pokémon and they'll win," Clara stated, "then they'll each have three badges."

"It's Rodrigo's last Pokémon that will be the toughest." Junior informed

"He actually has two Pokémon he uses but one is his most prized Pokémon." Choni added

"He used that Pokémon against me, so trust me when I say that it's no push over."

Back down on the field Dean had asked Riley and Lola if they wished to switch out their Pokémon. Riley decided that Turtwig could use a rest and chose to bring out Poliwhirl while Lola was wanting to save her third Pokémon for later.

"This is it,Lola, if we can beat Rodrigo's last Pokémon we'll our third badge." Riley said

"Hopfully it doesn't give us too much trouble."

* * *

><p><strong>What Pokémon will Rodrigo use next? Stay Tuned.<strong>


	18. Last Pokémon Standing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, or any character that can be traced back to a TV Show, Cartoon, or Book/Movie. I do however own Riley Blackburn, Clara Goddard, Lola Hale, and Rodrigo Montero.**

**Part two of the Torero City Gym Battle and the last chapter in the Torero City arc.**

**Now just a quick announcmnet. Previously I have mentioned a new story in the works with the help of Comicfan 22, details on that story will appear at that end of this chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>They looked over at Rodrigo who had his third and final Pokémon in hand.<p>

"I have to admit you two have fought valiantly but I'm afraid that this Pokémon is one that I only use against trainers who I think are skilled enough to face it," Rodrigo said, "the last trainer I use it against was your friend Cleveland Jr, so I would feel honored if I were you two."

With those words he tossed the Pokéball into the air.

"Come Out, Mighty Tauros."

Rodrigo's last Pokémon was a large light brown bovine like creature with a thick dark brown mane around its neck, a pair of grey horns stuck out of it head while its three tails swung around like whips. One look at the Tauros cause Poliwhirl and Mankey to back up in fear, Riley recognized this as the ability Intimidate, meaning their Pokémon's attack were lowered.

"So, his third Pokémon is a Tauros, eh." Riley said knowing the identity of the Pokémon

"You've seen one before?" Lola asked

"At Professor Cypress' lab," Riley answered, "he has a small herd out back."

"What do know about them."

"For starters its known as the Wild Bull Pokémon, majority of the time their gentle but if they feel threatened they'll attack, the path of an angered Tauros is one place you don't want to stand."

"Well said, Mr. Blackburn," Rodrigo praised Riley's knowledge, "but I believe that is enough with the educating, we have a gym battle to finish."

"Agreed."

The next round of battle began with Tauros using an attack known as Horn Attack, where it proceed to attack by charging with its head lowered with its horns aim at its target, which was Lola's Mankey.

"Counter with Karate Cho..." all Lola could say for Mankey got struck with the full force of the attack

Despite this Mankey tried its best to muster up the strength to get up to continue fighting but ultimately Mankey collapsed.

"No, Mankey."

"Mankey in unable to battle." Dean announced

Sadness filled Lola's eyes held up Mankey's Pokéball and returned the Pig Monkey Pokémon to rest.

"Don't feel bad," Rodrigo advised, "I have seen a lot trainers use Fighting-Type Pokémon in this gym but unlike you they only caught theirs for the sole purpose of beating me, they didn't have the connection with the Pokémon as you do."

This cheered Lola up as she knew he was right for if he thought her connection with Mankey was strong wait until he sees her next Pokémon.

"Mareep, I choose you."

The Wool Pokémon took her place on the field. Riley made the first move this time by having Poliwhirl use Bubble Beam, which surprisingly hit Tauros head on. The Wild Bull Pokémon quickly shook the attack off and turned its attention towards Poliwhirl.

"Good move but unfortunately this next attack is gong in to do some major damage," Rodrigo informed, "Tauros, Shock Wave."

This move surprised Riley which reminded him of when Peter's Octillery used Fire Blast. The fur on Tauros' began to stand up as an electrical charge was released from its body that while it did little damage to Mareep the same couldn't be said for Poliwhirl, because as a Water-Type it is greatly effected by Electric-Type attacks. With this knowledge Riley was relieved that Poliwhirl was able to keep standing after such a powerful attack.

"Impressive." Rodrigo said

"Then watch this," Riley suggested, "Poliwhirl, Hypnosis."

After getting hit by the purple beam Tauros fell fast asleep giving Riley and Lola the chance to strike.

"Water Gun."

"Thunder Shock."

"Tauros isn't going to like this one bit." Clara predicted

The two attacks merged to deal massive damage against Tauros, however this also happened to snap the Wild Bull Pokémon out of the effects of Hypnosis.

"Now, use your Hyper Beam on Mareep." Rodrigo ordered

Tauros opened its mouth where an orange sphere formed then as fast as the sphere was formed a powerful beam of energy was fired that headed straight towards Mareep.

"Mareep, dodge it." Lola shouted

"No, need," Riley hollered, "Poliwhirl block it with Bubble Beam."

Poliwhirl quickly jumped in front of Mareep and began firing its Bubble Beam to intercept the oncoming Hyper Beam which at first it seemed that the attack was bring kept at bay but suddenly the beam broke through striking Poliwhirl with full power. Riley stared in horror as his Poliwhirl laid in the ground in front of Mareep who was trying to get the Tadpole Pokémon to get back up. After a minute of failing to get Poliwhirl up Dean was forced to make the call.

"Poliwhirl is unable to battle, Tauros wins."

Riley returned Poliwhirl and pulled out Turtwig's Pokéball.

"I know the battle with Doduo and Persian took a lot of energy but please hang on as long as you can, "Risly pleaded with the Pokéball, "even if that means losing to ensure that Lola wins, I'll be okay with that, after all there will be other gyms."

Turtwig soon returned to the field ready to fight in the last round of the battle.

"Okay, Turtwig, Hyper Beam takes a turn to recharge, so take this chance to attack with Razor Leaf."

"Mareep, you go help out with Iron Tail."

Once again the two Pokémon combined their attacks, Turtwig distracted Tauros by blocking its vision with Razor Leaf and Mareep delivered a blow to Tauros' forehead with her tail that brought Tauros onto one leg.

"That's the way to do it." Riley cheered

"Not over yet," Rodrigo interrupted the cheering, "Hyper Beam."

Riley and Lola were ready this time and their Pokémon were able to dodge the attack. When the attack was completed the two young trainers were able to attack Tauros directly. After the next recharge Rodrigo decided to change his strategy.

"Rock Smash."

With incredible speed Tauros charged and rammed its two horns into Mareep and Turtwig severely injuring both Pokémon. The gym went silent as both laid on the ground, both trainers begged their Pokémon to get up.

"I'm afraid I have to call it." Dean informed despite him wanting them to win

He lighted his left arm towards their side of the field. Then with sadness in his voice he spoke

"Turtwig and Mareep are unable to..." Dean began to announce when a bright blue began glowing from his friend's side of the field

He looked over and like everyone else were stunned to see the two Pokémon glowing.

"Wait, they're..." Dean started to say but Riley cut him off

"Evolving."

Right before their eyes their two Pokémon began to change, Mareep stood up on two legs as her wool started to vanish while Turtwig grew in size. When the light cleared they took a good look at their new Pokémon. Turtwig as Riley had guessed turned into a larger version of itself except now a sectioned yellow shell covered it's entire back with a three small brown ridges and a bush on both sides, it's yellow feet now donned three sharp claws on each foot. Riley looked over at Mareep, he noticed her skin was now pink plus her wool only covered the top of her head and her upper body, also the orange orb on the end of her tail was now blue.

"I can't believe it, they both evolved," an amazed Clara said, "that is magnificent."

Riley and Lola quickly scanned their new Pokémon.

"_Flaaffy, The Wool Pokémom and the evolved form of Mareep_," Lola's dex said, "_Because of its rubbery, electricity-resistant skin, it can store lots of electricity in its fur."_

"_Grotle, The Grove Pokémon and the evolved form of Turtwig," _read Riley's dex, "_The shell is hardened soil. Some Pokémon come to peck the berries growing on the trees on its back."_

"Your Pokémon may have evolved but there still not strong enough to beat Tauros." Rodrigo informed

"They maybe weaker there is something your over looking." Riley hinted

"Tauros, Rock Smah."

To his surprise his Pokémon didn't move, that is when he saw a small spark of static on its body.

"How?" Rodrigo asked

"That thing Riley mentioned you overlooking was Flaaffy's ability, Static," Lola responded, "when you attack her as a Mareep you activated her ability leaving Tauros paralyzed."

"Then I'll try a Hyper Beam."

"Flaaffy, use Cotton Spore."

As Tauros Hyper Beam was charging up, Flaaffy shook its body causing small spore to fly from her wool and into Tauros' mouth where when it built up stopped Hyper Beam from charging and instead caused the Normal-Type to cough up the spores.

"Grotle, Earth Power."

When Earth Power was activate it created a blast of energy larger then any it had created as a Turtwig but unlike those other times Tauros remained on the ground. Silence filled the air as everyone waited for the dust caused by the attack to clear, then to their surprise Tauros was still standing and now free of the cotton.

"You two fought with honor but this is where it ends," Rodrigo said, "Tauros, Hyper Beam."

Tauros opened its mouth to charge up the attack but suddenly it felt a sharp pain in its body then slowly leaned over to right until it lost its footing and fell with a thud.

"They did it." An astonished Dean whispered

He quickly lifted his arm towards Rodrigo's side of the field.

"Tauros is unable to battle, Turtwig and Mareep..."

"Grotle and Flaaffy." Riley and Lola corrected

"Okay, Grotle and Flaaffy win," Dean finished announcing, "victory goes to Riley Blackburn and Lola Hale of Embark Town."

Clara, Junior, and, Cecilia all jumped up and cheered in joy for their friends victory. Cecilia then saw her aunt still sitting and decided to see what's wrong. Turns out that she was hoping Rodrigo would win his last battle as a Gym Leader but Cecilia pointed down to the field where they saw Rodrigo on his knees petting Tauros with a smile on his face.

"See, Aunt Choni, Uncle Rodrigo may not have won but I bet he really enjoyed his last battle."

By this time everyone was surrounding Riley and Lola to congratulate them and to check out their newly evolved Pokémon.

"I didn't think Turtwig was anywhere near evolving." Clara said

"I guess defeating all those Koffing gave him a huge experience boost." Riley chuckled

"Whatever the reason is all that matters is that you won your third badge, only five more to go."

"Indeed, two have earned your prize." Rodrigo agreed as he and his Tauros walked up

"It wasn't easy, especially towards the end." Riley commented

"Yes,but through out the battle you two not only showed skill but trust which is not only a quality important to have in tag battles but also in raising your Pokémon, I believe that is why they evolved."

"Perhaps it was just their time to evolve." Dean said ruining moment

Rodrigo reached into his pocket and took out two badges both in the shape of a Tauros' head.

"I Rodrigo Montero, Gym Leader of Torero City, am honored to present you two with the Average Badge."

"Thanks." The two trainers said as they accepted the badges

They both then opened their respected badge cases and placed the badge in the correct place. After their friends finished congratulating them they returned their Pokémon and headed out, their first stop was the Pokémon Center where Riley and Lola dropped off their teams to heal after their intense battle. The remainder of the day was spent at Choni's Cantina where they ate, talked, and planned out their next stop on their journey. Riley reminded Clara and Dean of their plan to go to Middle Town where they hoped to learn more how the TM disc work. They decided to leave for Middle Town in two days for that was when the next train was scheduled to leave. The next two days seem to go by slowly for Rodrigo as he was saying his good byes before being taken away by officials from the Pokémon League, the main question going through town was who going to become the new gym leader, but the officials said it would take time for the League to assign a new gym leader. The whole gang watched as Choni and Cecilia had a tearful goodbye with Rodrigo before he was placed into a large black van.

"I'm sure he'll be alright," Cecilia promised as she comforted her aunt, "maybe they'll let him off if he tells them about Team Wraith."

"I hope you're, Cecilia."a crying Choni said

Gray looming clouds filled the sky the next day as the were packing up their supplies for the trip, except for Junior who as he said many times was going to stay with Cecilia and her aunt until the beginning of the Pokémon League, however the real surprising news came when Dean announced that he too was staying for he felt he owed it Rodrigo after he saved his life to watch over the town. Riley and Clara were upset for they were looking forward to traveling with Dean again but at the same they understood and respected his decision.

"Hey, it won't be forever," Dean promised, "after they assign a new gym leader I'll give you guys a call."

"How will you catch up with us?" asked Riley

"I'll think of something."

"You probably will."

Later at the train station Riley, Clara, and Lola said farewell to their friends before getting onto the train. The trio looked out the window to wave goodbye as the train pulled out of the station. The view of their friends grew smaller and smaller as the train pulled away, Riley relaxed his seat as he took out his badge case to admire his new badge.

"Still can't believe you and Lola won your gym battle." Clara who was sitting cross from Riley joked

"Im surprised too," Riley admitted, "shame the League fired someone as talented as Rodrigo."

"There's a chance he could get off clean after they finish questioning him."

"Hope you're right."

"Until then let's look ahead to Middle Town, which hopefully my new guide book is accurate."

This cause the trio to laugh as the train drove down the tracks to their next adventure.

* * *

><p>Rodrigo was sitting quietly in the van as it made its way towards the Pokémon League HQ. The driver of the vehicle saw the concern look on Rodrigo's face through the rear view mirror.<p>

"Relax," the driver said, "rumor has it that if you tell them about Team Wraith then they'll let you go, all charges dropped.

This didn't make Rodrigo feel any better, it actually made him feel worse for he knew there were Team Wraith agents everywhere and he feared they might have infiltrated the League, he was soon proven right for the man next to the driver pulled out the same type of gun that the Leader used on Riley and shot the driver rendering him unconscious forcing the van to flip over in its side. Rodrigo recovered from the impact just as the Team Wraith agent was pulling him out where another van was waiting for them.

"Where are you taking me?" Rodrigo ask as he tried to break free

"Our Leader has plans for you Mr. Montero," the agent explained, "you'll be a different person he he gets through with you."

* * *

><p><strong>So there ends the Torero City Arc. With another badge earned Riley and Lola are only five badges away from entering the Pokémon League. P.S. Now the story I'm working on with Comicfan22 is a crossover between the video game Kingdom Hearts and the TV show Arrow, for more information on the story be sure to check it out in hopefully within the next week or two. Stay Tuned.<strong>

**A quick summary of the characters along with their current Pokémon and Badges.**

**Riley Blackburn: Sandile, Teddiursa, Poliwhirl, Grotle**

**Badges: Salt Badge, Barque Badge, Average Badge**

**Clara Goddard: Spheal, Electrike, Sandshrew, Beedrill**

**Lola Hale: Flaaffy, Mankey, Slowpoke, Taillow**

**Badges: Two unnamed, Average Badge**

**Dean Winchester: Haunter, Sableye, Banette, Duskull, Golurk**


End file.
